Sad Story Of Life
by Park In Jung -Hiatus
Summary: [Side story A Mask] Dia itu sociopath, dia itu unik, dia itu gila, tapi kenapa... aku mencintainya? Well, pacaran dengan seorang sociopath? Kenapa tidak? / It's VKOOK jauh sebelum A Mask! / humor, angst, romance, and drama / Happy reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast :** **Kim Taehyung and Jung Kook**

 **Slight : Yoonmin, Namjin (Jimin and Jin bottom)**

 **Support Cast : other**

 **Genre : drama, real life, a little bit of humor and love**

 **Rated : T - M**

 **Judul :**

 **SAD STORY OF LIFE.**

 **Love And Peace :3**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

PROLOG

Kisah klasik…

Seorang perempuan muda yang rela menurunkan nilainya agar tidak naik kelas dan dijodohkan sama keluarga dokter. Membuat dia dikirim kekota lain dan merantau sendirian. Sedih? Pastinya. Tapi dia anak remaja yang kuat dan tumbuh menjadi wanita hebat.

Semua sempurna saat dia memasuki fakultas kedokteran. Keluarganya mulai memandangnya kembali, ibunya mulai bersikap baik. Oh, pada saat susah hanya ayahnya lah yang datang kepadanya. Bukan ibunya…

Sekali lagi, yang nama hidup tidak selalu naik. Perempuan itu bertemu dengan pemuda, bukan… bukan seorang pemuda tampan yang menaiki kereta kuda. Tapi hanya pemuda biasa yang berjalan kaki dengan uang seadanya. Pemuda dari kuliah yang berbeda tapi dikenalkan dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Dia abangku! Jurusan teknik sipil di universitas K." begitu katanya, moment pertama yang tercipta hanyalah perempuan itu yang muntah didekat pemuda karena memakan sate kambing. Moment konyol dan bodoh.

Tapi setelah itu, sang pemuda sering datang. Membawakan sepotong es krim dan coklat, hal yang hanya bisa dibeli anak kuliahan. Setiap hari membawanya dan berteriak di depan kos-kosan putri, "Adek! Lihatlah abang belikan sesuatu."

Selalu menyebutkan sesuatu, sesuatu, dan sesuatu. Tapi hanya membelikan es krim dan sebatang coklat. Romantis? Iya…. Karena itulah mereka berpacaran.

Kencan pertama hanya menonton bioskop di malam hari, hancur gara-gara sang pemuda lupa letak motornya di parkiran bawah tanah yang berisi ratusan motor itu. Terpaksa menunggu hingga parkiran kosong sambil memakan es krim dan coklat. Bodoh? Iya, tapi itu moment yang tidak terlupakan.

Akhirnya sang pemuda lulus duluan, mencari pekerjaan menjadi seorang yang lebih baik. Menawarkan sebuah cincin emas dijari si putri. Ditolak oleh sang ibu, tapi mereka bersikeras. Oh, ingatkan sekali lagi ada seorang ayah yang selalu mendukung perempuan kuat itu. Karena itu mereka menikah.

Perempuan hamil, padahal belum bisa menyelesaikan kuliahnya membuat dia mundur dan memupuk impiannya menjadi seorang dokter yang terpandang. Anak pertama lahir dengan sehat, pada saat itu ekonomi keluarga memburuk. Akhirnya keluarga kecil itu pindah kota dan mencoba numpang sebentar dirumah perempuan. Tidak beberapa lama, anak kedua muncul. Dan saat itu kehancuran mulai terjadi.

Sang ayah yang selalu menjaganya meninggal dunia karena sudah tua. Ibu yang menjadi ratu mengusir keluarga bahagia itu dengan kejam. Sang ratu tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa ahli waris tanah diturunkan kepada si pemuda yang bukan dokter, melainkan pegawai swasta. Keadaan makin memburuk saat perempuan itu mulai menyalahkan suaminya sendiri, cinta pertamanya sendiri, kenangan indahnya sendiri dia lupakan begitu saja.

Keluarga kecil yang hangat menjadi sangat dingin saat anak kedua lahir. Menyedihkan? Iya, kasihan sekali anak bungsu itu besar dengan melihat berbagai macam adegan pertengkaran. Bahkan pernah melihat ibunya sendiri melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Atau adegan lempar-lemparan pisau yang bisa saja menancap di tubuh orang tuanya. Mengerikan? Iya… tapi waktu itu sang bungsu masih terlalu kecil dan hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

Sedangkan sang perempuan yang sekarang menjadi seorang ibu terobsesi membuat anak pertamanya yang cerdas itu menjadi seorang dokter. Tapi, namanya buah tidak jatuh dari pohonya. Anak pertama tidak suka dipaksa, dia memilih secara diam-diam unversitas yang ingin dia masuki dibantu oleh ayahnya.

Karena kepintaran anak pertama, dia bisa masuk di universitas manapun. Dia diterima dan pergi ke kota sendirian, merantau meninggalkan adiknya yang selalu dia peluk saat orang tua mereka bertengkar. Oh, ingatkan anak pertama itu bahwa adiknya masih kelas 6 sd yang sebentar lagi masuk ke jenjang lebih tinggi.

Anak pertama meninggalkan adiknya sendiri, meninggalkannya untuk selamanya… pesawat jatuh katanya. Tapi si bungsu hanya bisa diam dan kedua orang tuanya makin berkelahi. Saling menyalahkan, sungguh si bungsu hanya mau dipeluk sama abangnya. Dia rundu pelukan abangnya… sangat rindu…

Akhirnya semenjak itu semua berubah, sang ibu menuntut anak bungsunya menjadi dokter. Tidak bermaksud buruk, ibunya hanya ingin menunjukkan kekeluarganya sendiri bahwa dia bisa mendidik anaknya menjadi orang terpandang. Impian itu hilang di anak pertamanya yang telah meninggalkan bumi. Yang menjadi target selanjutnya? Tentu si anak bungsu.

Semenjak itu semua sudah diatur, masuk ke smp tervaforit, masuk ke sma terfavorit. Oh, tahukah ibunya itu bahwa anak bungsunya mempunyai bakat alami didalam dirinya? Tidak, ibu itu tidak peduli. Yang ia tahu bahwa anak itu harus menjadi dokter.

Semua makin buruk saat orang tuanya memutuskan untuk cerai. Anak bungsu memilih untuk tinggal dimanapun yang ia suka, tapi tentu saja nilai sekolah dan segalanya sudah diputuskan dengan si ibu. Sedangkan sang ayah? Adalah tokoh paling penting dalam anak bungsu. Dengan ayahnya si bungsu bercerita. Dengan ayahnya si bungsu menunjukkan karyanya. Dengan ayahnya si bungsu memberitahu cita-cita sebenarnya. Dengan ayahnya si bungsu tau, bahwa kedudukan dan uang memang penting, tapi tidak bisa membuat kehidupan bahagia.

Buat apa bekerja dan belajar dibidang yang kamu tidak suka? Itu hanya akan menyiksa diri.

Tidak, ini bukan sebuah cerita yang seperti di drama-drama. Ini juga bukan cerita tentang keluarga yang berakhir bahagia. Kenyataan itu tidak seindah yang kau pikirkan teman…

Ini hanya cerita si bungsu yang terlahir dengan sifat aneh dan tidak dapat dimengerti.

Ini cerita si bungsu yang memasuki masa SMA nya.

Ini cerita si bungsu yang menjalani hidupnya..

Inilah…

 _Sad story of life._

.

.

.

 _Dia gila!_

 _Dia aneh!_

 _Dasar psychopath sedeng!_

 _Sadis!_

 _Dia itu psychopath! Kenapa kalian semua biasa saja?_

 _Aku takut mendekatinya, tapi aku tidak bisa jauh darinya._

 _Tapi kumohon jangan melompat terlalu jauh._

 _Aku tidak bisa memelukmu jika kau jatuh terlalu dalam…_

 _Aku menyayangi mu…_

 _Mencintaimu…_

 _Sekaligus membencimu…_

 _Psychopath ku tercinta, Kim Taehyung._

 _Saranghae…_

 _And.._

 _I Hate You!_

 _ **From**_

 _ **JungKook.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 **Heihoooo... i'm coming back with two ff yang bertemakan psychopath. Bedanya, ff ini lebih ke romance dari pada psycho gitu.**

 **ff ini tercipta karena banyaknya yang mau Vkook, dan begitu juga dengan ff a mask yang ternyata juga banyak yang ingin pair nya Yoonmin. So, ini dia ff nya. Bagi yang mau vkook kemarin mana suaranyaaaaaa**

 **hehehhe**

 **mind to review? saranghae readersss**

 **love and peace :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Cast :** **Kim Taehyung and Jung Kook**

 **Slight : Yoonmin, Namjin (Jimin and Jin bottom)**

 **Support Cast : other**

 **Genre : drama, real life, a little bit of humor and love**

 **Rated : T**

 **Judul :**

 **SAD STORY OF LIFE.**

 **Love And Peace :3**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

 _JUNGKOOK P.O.V_

"Selama pagi semua, nama saya Jeon Jungkook. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua." Kataku pelan dan dijawab oleh senyuman mereka.

"Ok Jungkook, kamu duduk disudut sana. Disamping Taehyung." kata guru tersebut sambil menunjukkan kursi paling pojok dekat jendela. Dan di dua meja yang berdempetan itu, ada seorang anak yang tidur. Diatas meja.

Ok, dari awal aku sudah melihatnya. Itu aneh, seriusan.

Dari awal masuk kelas, tidak ada yang menanggapinya. Seakan dia tidak pernah ada, aku pun ikut-ikutan tidak melihat dirinya dan tetap melanjutkan perkenalan. Tapi, sekarang aku harus ngapain?

Belajar diatas kakinya yang menjulang panjang itu? Seriously? Dia tidur diatas meja sekarang! Kenapa kalian semua tidak ada yang menegurnya? Hello! Apa ada orang disini?

"Hmm…" aku bergumam kecil setelah duduk ditempat yang guru tadi tunjuk. "Hei… bangun." Kataku sekali lagi sambil menggoyangkan kakinya. Sedangkan guru tadi sudah melanjutkan pelajarannya.

Karena tidak mendapat respon, aku semakin menggoyangkan kakinya dengan cepat dan ganas bahkan aku memukul kakinya berkali-kali. Lalu menggeram kesal, dengan seluruh jurus aku mencubit kakinya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Awww!" teriaknya sambil membuka mata dan melihat mukaku dengan kesal.

"Bangun! Ini kursiku!" kesalku sambil memukul kakinya sekali lagi.

"Ya sudah! Itu kursimu kan? Berarti meja ini bukan milikmu kan?" balasnya cepat yang membuat aku langsung menganga.

"What?! You you you—"

"Gunakanlah bahasa korea disini, kau bukan di Amerika lagi." Sahutnya yang membuatku semakin greget pingin nyakar tuh idungnya yang kelewat mancung.

"Kau! Tunggu, darimana kau tau aku dari Amerika?"

"Nada bahasa yang kau pakai itu. Kau, memang menggunakan bahasa Korea tapi nada yang kau pakai seperti orang luar. Amerika tepatnya, mungkin kau sudah lama disana. Berapa tahun? 5? 7? 9! Iya 9."

"A—pa?" gumamku bingung sekaligus kaget melihat dia bisa menebak dengan tepat. Dan anehnya tahun yang ia ucapkan benar. 9 tahun.

"Seonsaengim!" teriakku kesal sambil melihat kearah guru yang sepertinya biasa saja melihat pertengkaran kecil kami.

"Iya Jungkook?" tanyanya pelan dengan nada lembut. Sedangkan aku hanya menganga sambil menunjuk Taehyung dengan muka yang seakan mengatakan 'apa-kau-tidak-mau-melakukan-sesuatu-dengan-anak-ini?'

Guru tersebut hanya menghela napas berat. "Kim Taehyung, bangun dan duduk ditempatmu." Kata guru tersebut dengan tegas. Membuat Taehyung langsung bangun dan duduk bersila di atas meja.

"Duduk yang benar Taehyung!" kata guru tersebut yang sudah menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf.

"Lah, katanya 'duduk ditempatmu' jadi saya duduk dimeja. Meja kan juga termaksud wilayah saya atau tempat saya." Balas Taehyung dengan muka bodoh. Gila nih anak, otaknya udah hilang kemana?

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?!" teriak guru itu yang membuat aku jadi agak terkejut. Omo, pasti Taehyung dalam masalah sekarang. Dia pasti terdiam melihat guru itu membentaknya.

Taehyung sempat terdiam melihat guru tersebut. Sudah kujamin habis ini dia pasti takut!

"I'm sorry miss, I forget about you. You're english teacher is it? I'm sorry if I uses Korean you won't understand. So, I will explain it. You said 'sit in your place' and I sat on my table, why? Because this still in my territory and my place to."

w—what…. The….

Seketika hening… sebelum aku melihat guru yang sebenarnya sudah tua itu menarik napas panjang dan…

"KIM TAEHYUNG! KELUAR DARI KELAS SAYA SEKARANG!" teriak guru tersebut menggelegar diseluruh isi ruangan kelas. Kalau di anime-anime pasti kami semua dan meja-meja ini terdorong kebelakang karena suara ibu itu.

Taehyung langsung berdiri dengan santai dan keluar kelas sambil membawa tas coklatnya. Sebelum keluar dari pintu, dia sempat melihat kearahku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kuartikan. Setelah itu dia keluar kelas meninggalkan aku dan yang lain masih terdiam, mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan guru itu melanjutkan pelajarannya.

PLOK. PLOK. PLOK.

Tanpa sadar aku bertepuk tangan setelah melihat aksinya yang menurutku sangat keren itu.

"Kenapa kau bertepuk tangan?" tanya guru tadi dan menatapku dengan tajam.

"Ah, saya… hanya menganggap tadi itu benar-benar keren…" gumamku sambil tersenyum mengingat tingkah laku Taehyung. Membuat aku lupa kalau aku tadi marah sama dia.

"Kau keluar."

"Eh? Apa?"

"Kau menganggap dia keren bukan? Kalau gitu keluar! Biar kau bisa keren seperti dia juga!" bentak guru tersebut yang membuat aku jadi buru-buru melangkah keluar kelas. Tidak berani melawan dengan guru yang sudah tua itu.

"Bertambah lagi satu anak aneh dikelas…" gumam seorang anak yang masih sempat aku dengar saat keluar kelas.

Lah, kenapa aku disebut aneh? Tunggu dulu! Aku yang seorang pangeran di sekolah lamaku sekarang malah disebut aneh? Disini?!

Apa bertepuk tangan itu salah di Korea?

Sial! Hari pertama sekolah malah hancur seperti ini! Semua gara-gara KIM TAEHYUNG!

I hate you!

.

.

.

"Jadi? Kau menyalahkan aku sekarang?!"

"GYAAAAA! Apa! Apa yang kau lakukan di parit itu! Kau mengejutkan ku bodoh!" teriakku kaget saat melihat Taehyung yang sedang berjongkok didalam parit. Iya parit…

Awalnya, aku mau mencari Taehyung jadi aku mencarinya dimana-mana dan hanya melihat beberapa anak yang keluar izin ke wc atau anak murid yang punya jam kosong. Sampai akhirnya aku berakhir di taman belakang sekolah.

Aku mengira tidak ada orang di taman belakang karena memang tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sampai aku mendengar suara yang bisa bikin orang jantungan tujuh hari tujuh malam. Suara berat dan agak serak itu mengagetkanku dan aku tambah kaget saat melihat pemilik suara sedang jongkok atau lebih tepatnya nyempil di parit yang ukurannya cukup besar itu.

"Aku sedang duduk, apa kau tidak punya mata?" jawabnya santai sambil menatap mataku dalam.

Tatapan matanya yang kosong membuatku menjadi merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Entah mengapa aku merasa sedih setiap melihat matanya dalam.

"Yah, siapa juga yang bakal ngira kamu duduk di parit? Orang pasti bakal ngira kamu lagi buang air besar tau!" balasku sewot sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Emangnya duduk harus di kursi?" balasnya lagi dengan muka bodoh.

Aku malah semakin stress menanggapi dirinya yang kelewat jenius ini. Aku pun mengambil posisi jongkok dan berhadapan dengannya langsung.

"Kau aneh! Dasar _freak."_ Ucapku kejam dengan memeletkan lidah.

"Aku tidak aneh."

"Iya kau aneh! Anak SMA mana yang duduk di parit?"

"Lah, anehan siapa? Yang duduk diparit atau yang ngajak ngomong orang yang lagi duduk di parit?"

"Kau itu! Kenapa suka memutar balikan fakta sih?" ucapku geram sambil mengepalkan tangan, rasanya ingin aku pukul tuh wajah tampannya hingga babak belur.

"Diamlah! Aku tidak suka bising-bising!" bentaknya secara tiba-tiba yang membuatku terdiam sebentar. Tapi tidak beberapa lama kemudian aku malah semakin kesal dan meninggikan suaraku.

"Kalau aku tidak mau diam kenapa?!" teriakku pas ditelingannya yang membuat dia langsung menatapku sangar.

Dia membuka tasnya dan mencari sesuatu, hingga akhirnya dia mengeluarkan sebuah stapler berwarna hitam dan melihatku dengan wajah menantang.

"Diam atau kubuat mulutmu menempel dengan stapler ini!"

Aku sempat terdiam mendengar ancamannya yang memang biasa tidak pernah kudengar dari siapapun. Aku merasa anak ini benar-benar aneh, jalan pemikirannya tidak bisa ditebak sama sekali!

"Cih! Kau mana berani! Ditanganku saja kau tidak akan berani." Balasku sambil mengulurkan tangan kiriku dengan wajah tidak kalah sangar. Aku hanya tersenyum meremehkan disaat dia hanya diam waktu aku mengulurkan tanganku sendiri tepat dimukanya.

"Tuh kan kau tidak ak—"

CEKLEKK!

"WUAAA! SHIT MEN!" teriakku horror saat melihat sebiji staples nyangkut ditelapak tangan kiriku. "OH MY GOD! DUDE?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" teriakku dengan histeris saat mencoba mencabut staples itu dan melihat tanganku keluar darah.

Segala macam sumpah serapah dalam berbagai bahasa aku keluarkan sambil melihatnya. Ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Aku! Jeon Jungkook! Seorang pangeran yang selalu dipuja-puja di mana-mana! Dan sekarang berani-beraninya ada yang melukai diriku?! Walau hanya luka kecil, tapi ini masalah serius bagiku!

"Tidak usah berlebihan, darahnya memang banyak keluar. Rasa sakitnya paling sama seperti dicubit." Jawabnya santai sambil memasukkan stapler hitam itu kembali kedalam tasnya.

"KAU KAU KAU! KAU GILA?! Tengok nih pakai mata kepala dan otakmu! Ini darah! Dan kau bilang apa tadi? Cubit? Cubit?! Jelas-jelas ini staples! STA-PLES! Bukan jari untuk mencubitt!" teriakku dengan muka memerah dan tangan kanan mengepal kuat.

"Kan aku sudah bilang diam! Kenapa kau tidak mau dengar?!" balasnya dengan suara tak kalah tinggi yang membuat nyaliku langsung menciut. Entah mengapa tatapan dan nadanya sangat mengintimidasi dan membuatku jadi agak takut melawannya.

"Mana sini? Daripada kau tambah bising!" katanya dan langsung menarik tangan kiriku mendekat dengan matanya. Dia diam sebentar lalu mengambil sekantung plastic yang berisikan air dari tasnya. Aku tidak mengerti apa aja isi didalam tas itu, kurasa tas itu sudah hampir menyamai kantung doraemon.

Dia mengigit kecil plastic kecil itu hingga mengularkan air setetes demi setetes. Dia menggigit kantung itu sekali lagi biar air yang keluar semakin deras. setelah itu dia menyiramkan air tersebut ketanganku yang membuatku langsung terpekik kaget.

"SAKITT! BODOH! ITU AIR APAAN?" teriakku histeris dan langsung menarik tanganku agar tidak terkena air biadab itu. Aku langsung meniup-niup tangan kiriku yang sekarang nyut-nyutan karena terkena air tadi. Tapi anehnya, darahnya langsung berhenti.

"Itu, alkohol yang biasa ada di uks." Jawabnya ringan yang langsung mendapat pandangan horror dariku.

"Jangan bilang kau tadi—"

"Aku tidak mencuri sebotol, aku hanya meminta setengah dari isi alkohol itu." Balasnya yang membuatnya mendapat pandangan aneh dari kedua mataku.

" _Freak!"_

"No I'm not…"

"Yes You are."

"Diam! Siniin tanganmu!" aku refleks menarik tangan kiriku menjauh darinya, takut di stapler lagi. Itu menyakitnya.

Tapi dia malah menarik tangan kiriku dan karena tenaganya lebih kuat, dia menjadi lebih mudah menarik tangan kiriku yang sekarang sedang mengepal. Nanti kalau ku tunjukkan telapak tanganku, dia malah benar-benar menancapkan stapler sialan itu lagi!

Aku hanya menutup mata karena takut dengan apa yang dia lakukan nanti. Tapi, bukan rasa sakit yang kurasakan di telapak tanganku, melainkan hembusan angin kecil yang entah mengapa mengurangi rasa sakit di tangan kiriku.

Dengan perlahan aku membuka mata dan langsung melihat kepalanya yang sedang menunduk, memperlihatkan rambut hitamnya yang agak bergerak kecil karena angin. Aku agak sedikit membungkukkan badan untuk melihat wajahnya. Dan saat aku melihat wajahnya, aku langsung terdiam.

Dia meniup lukaku dengan telaten, seakan tanganku itu benda yang rapuh. Aku langsung menegakkan badan kembali dan berdiri dengan cepat. Membuat dia kaget melihat tingkahku itu, dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama.

Tatapan kosong dan selalu menyiratkan kesedihan didalamnya.

"Wae? Lukamu kan masih sakit?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut. Membuatku merasakan rasa aneh menjelajah hatiku sekarang.

"FREAK!" teriakku secara tiba-tiba dan berlari menjauh darinya.

Aku berlari dengan cepat dan berhenti didepan pintu toilet cowok, aku langsung menyandarkan diri dan menetralkan pernapasanku. Entah kenapa tangan kiriku terasa sangat hangat setelah dipegang olehnya ada rasa senang dihatiku yang membuatku jadi sedikit tersenyum.

Setelah senyum-senyum beberapa detik, aku baru tersadar….

"Wake up Jeon Jungkook! You hate him! Got it?!" teriakku pada diri sendiri.

Akhh! Aku benar-benar membenci si idiot itu!

.

.

.

Aku pulang kerumah dengan muka kusut, sudahlah pulang sekolah jam 10 malam! Belum lagi mesti bimbingan belajar dan lain-lain. Sampai rumah saja sudah jam 12 malam…

Memang benar kata Jin hyung, kalau pendidikan di Korea Selatan jauh lebih berat daripada Amerika! Tau gini, mendingan aku tidak pindah aja dan menetap jadi warga negara Amerika! Dan sekarang mood ku bertambah buruk dua kali lipat kalau mengingat Taehyung.

Cowok bodoh dengan rambut jamur! Freak! Pokoknya dia idiot dan menyebalkan! Benci! Benci! Benci!

"Kenapa merengut gitu huh?" tanya seseorang yang sedang duduk didepan televise. Aku makin merengut dan mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk secara ganas. Mandi air hangat sama sekali tidak memperbaiki mood ku sema sekali.

"Hyung! Sekolah yang tempat hyung ngajar itu, punya anak aneh banget! Masa yah hyung, dia staples aku punya tangan?!" keselku sambil menunjukkan tanganku ke hyungku satu-satunya itu.

"Hoo, pasti namanya Taehyung kan? Sudah, santai saja… dia memang sering bertemu sama hyung di ruang BK. Anaknya memang agak sedikit aneh, tapi dia baik kok." Jelas Jin hyung sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dia sering masuk ruang BK hyung? Berarti dia bermasalah dong?" tanyaku ke Jin hyung dengan muka penasaran.

"Ani, dia hanya sedikit berbeda dari yang lain. Bahasanya gimana yah… hmmm, jika kookie disuruh milih dapat uang 2 miliar dollar dan dibuang di hutan yang sunyi tapi indah. Kookie pilih yang mana?" tanya Jin hyung sambil mengambil alih handuk yang kupegang. Dia mulai mengeringkan rambutku dengan _hairdrayer_ dengan lembut.

"Jelas uang 2 miliar lah." Jawabku sambil mengangguk setuju pada diri sendiri.

"Nah, dia tipe orang yang akan memilih dibuang ke hutan."

"Hah? maksudnya?"

"Jadi gini loh kookie… dia terlahir di keluarga yang berantakan, menurut dia kekerasan dan lainnya itu adalah hal yang biasa. Selain itu dia juga termaksud dari keluarga yang mapan, dia lahir disaat keluarganya tidak terjadi krisis ekonomi. Jadi di pikirannya adalah—"

"Uang bukan segalanya? Gitu maksudnya hyung?" sahutku memotong perkataan Jin hyung yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Jin hyung.

"Sebelum kau, ada beberapa anak yang mengadu telah disakiti oleh Taehyung. Tapi, sejujurnya mereka juga diobati oleh Taehyung. Aneh bukan?" lanjut Jin hyung sambil terus mengeringkan rambutku.

Aku mengangguk setuju, dia juga mengobati lukaku waktu itu. Berarti dia baik dong? Cuma aneh saja…

"Tapi hyung dia tidak sopan di kelas, kenapa guru tidak menanggapinya sama sekali?" tanyaku sekali lagi kepada Jin hyung yang sebenarnya seorang psikolog dan berkerja menjadi guru bimbingan konseling di sekolah baruku ini.

"Karena dia pintar, sangat pintar. Jenius lebih tepatnya, sini hyung jelaskan. Dia terlahir dikeluarga yang kasar, bahkan ibunya pernah hampir bunuh diri."

"Serius hyung?!" teriakku sedikit kaget mendengar cerita Jin hyung.

"Iya, hyung gak bohong… waktu dia bercerita masalahnya, hyung sama sekali tidak nampak adanya kebohongan dimatanya. Jadi, kepintarannya terbukti saat dia meraih gelar sebagai anak yang nilainya paling tinggi disekolah kamu selama 1 tahun berturut-turut. Padahal sekolah kamu itu kan sekolah paling terfavorit dan dianggap susah mendapat nilai disana karena standar nilai yang tinggi. Tapi, jalan pemikirannya yang spontan dan tidak mengerti perasaan manusia membuat dia agak dijauhi."

Jin hyung mematikan _hairdrayer_ dan menatapku sebentar.

"Dia tidak mengerti akan perasaan seseorang, dia tidak memiliki empati dan simpati. Dan dia juga tidak bisa berpura-pura mengerti akan hal itu. Hal itu terbentuk karena keluarganya yang tidak pernah mengerti dia kecuali ayahnya. Itu pun ayahnya masih bingung jika menghadapinya."

"Jadi, maksud hyung dia itu semacam _psychopath_?" tanyaku sambil bergidik ngeri. Aku pernah membaca sebuah artikel, bahwa _psychopath_ itu sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa empati maupun simpati kesiapapun.

"Bukan Jungkook ah… _psychopath_ itu memang tidak memiliki empati maupun simpati, tapi mereka bisa menyembunyikan hal itu dengan baik dan berbaur dengan masyarakat. Sedangkan Taehyung tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, _psychopath_ juga tidak akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti menstaples tanganmu itu. _Psychopath_ lebih suka dengan hal yang terencana, rapi, dan teratur. Berbeda jauh dengan Taehyung yang bersifat spontan dan merasa dirinya hebat."

"Jadi? Dia hanya aneh gitu? Maksudku hyung, seaneh-anehnya orang… pasti memiliki empati maupun simpati kan? Pasti masih bisa berbaur dengan seseorang kan?" tanyaku sekali lagi dengan muka kebingungan.

"Benar sekali Jungkookie… Taehyung memang bukan seperti manusia pada umumnya dan dia juga bukan seorang _psychopath._ Taehyung itu bersikap secara spontan, tidak teratur, hanya melakukan hal yang ia sukai, jenius, tidak memiliki empati dan simpati, tidak suka diganggu, dan merasa hebat. Berarti dia itu…"

Jin hyung menghentikan omongannya sementara dengan sengaja. Hal itu tentu membuatku menggoyangkan tubuhnya agar dia cepat melanjutkan omongannya.

"Dia itu… _sociopath.."_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hayoo… ada yang tau perbedaan** _ **psychopath**_ **dan** _ **sociopath**_ **? Jangan pula kalian cari di google dulu baru review disini -,-**

 **Balasn review :**

 **Yukiyukaji, hohohoho.. kamu akan mengetahui siapa ang kelainan jiwa setelah baca nih chapter. Hahahahha curhatan hati seorang yuki yang selalu mewarnai setiap ff aku. Gomawo yukii**

 **Yujeon, hahahah gak sesedih itu sih. Tapi emang bakal ada sedihnya… judulnya aja udah kata sad**

 **Babykook, ini kelanjutannya semoga kamu suka yah ^^**

 **Chimchimijimin, okay ini dah update koks**

 **Aebi95, gak seseru itu sih. Soalnya ini ff murni romance (and a little bit crime) semoga kau suka dengan chap yang satu ini ^^**

 **Ulyalenivk3001, hahahaha baguslah kalau kamu menganggap ff ini keren. Semoga kamu sukaa**

 **Kookiestaete, semoga kamu masih menganggap ff ini seru dan tetap berlanjut membacanya hingga akhir yah... bakal ada kejutan deh pokoknya di akhir ff ini ^.^**

 **Taehyungkece, hahahaha tae masih di rahim juga diceritain XD**

 **Mphiihopeworld, jauh amat udah jadi dokter. Ini masih cerita tae dan jungkook di sekolah yah.. ikutin aja ceritanya. You will love it, like A Doll**

 **Ainiajkook, okay… I'm update fast in this chapter (aku gak bisa bahasa inggris -,-)**

 **Vdokyungsoo, hahahah… bah buat ff vkook yang banyak? Satu-satu deh buatnya… ini masih ada 5 ff yang terbengkalai… XD**

 **So mind to review?**

 **Love and peace :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Cast :** **Kim Taehyung and Jung Kook**

 **Slight : Yoonmin, Namjin (Jimin and Jin bottom)**

 **Support Cast : other**

 **Genre : drama, real life, a little bit of humor and love**

 **Rated : T**

 **Judul :**

 **SAD STORY OF LIFE.**

 **Love And Peace :3**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

 _JUNGKOOK P.O.V_

" _Sociopath_? Sejenis penyakit?"

"Iya, _sociopath_ dapat diartikan sebagai orang yang mengidap Antisocial Personality Disorder atau sederhananya Kelainan Kepribadian Antisosial. Kelainan ini dicirikan oleh seseorang yang bersikap acuh tak acuh akan perasaan orang lain."

"Jadi sama saja tidak memiliki rasa simpati dan empati?" tanyaku sekali lagi dan dijawab anggukan oleh Jin hyung.

"Iya, dan biasanya juga tidak adanya rasa penyesalan atau malu. Berperilaku manipulative, sangat egois, mempunyai kemampuan untuk berbohong demi mencapai tujuan yang ia inginkan, dan jarang sekali bisa mencintai seseorang, karena dia mencintai dirinya sendiri. Kemungkinan terburuknya adalah _sociopath_ bisa sangat berbahaya, dia bisa saja membunuh demi mencapai tujuannya. Menurut hyung sih, Jungkook jangan terlalu sering berurusan dengannya. Hal itu cukup berbahaya."

"Tapi hyung… hyung kan bisa memasukkan dia ke tempat rehabilitasi. Maksudku, kenapa dia masih berkeliaran secara bebas disekolah? Jelas-jelas dia berbahaya." Kataku sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Hyung bisa saja melakukan itu, tapi—"

"Tidak tega?" tanyaku sekali lagi dan memberikan segelas air putih itu kepada Jin hyung dan mengambil gelas yang baru.

"Bukan, hyung hanya guru bimbingan konseling. Bukan psikiater ataupun polisi, untuk menangkapnya dan memasukkannya ke rehabilitasi tentu sangat susah. Hyung sendiri tidak mempunyai kekuasaan untuk hal itu. Lagian tidak semua _sociopath_ berbahaya, sebagian besar dari mereka masih bisa hidup berbaur dengan masyarakat walau agak susah."

Aku hanya mengangguk berpura-pura mengerti. Yah, aku bukan berada di posisi Jin hyung bukan? Tentu saja aku tidak mengerti dengan kesusahan yang dialami Jin hyung. Lagian, kalau sudah begini ceritanya mending aku cukup menjauhi Taehyung saja.

"Kalau kamu masih bingung apa itu _sociopath_ , yah coba saja nonton film fiksi _Sherlock Holmes_ mungkin itu bisa membantu." Lanjut Jin hyung sambil berjalan pergi dengan membawa gelas yang masih berisi air putih. Meninggalkan diriku sendiri didapur dengan pikiran bingung.

Aku hanya meminum sedikit air putih dan meletakkan gelas itu di meja makan lalu berjalan menuju kamar. Membuka laptop dan mulai mencari di internet film _Sherlock Holmes_ , entah mengapa aku jadi sedikit penasaran apa itu _sociopath_.

Aku baru mengetahui bahwa _Sherlock Holmes_ adalah tokoh fiksi dalam novel yang diciptakan oleh Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, dan telah memiliki banyak seri buku serta film. Aku mulai berinisiatif untuk mendownload film _Sherlock Holmes_ yang diperankan oleh Robert Downey dan film _Sherlock Holmes_ yang berseri dan diperankan oleh Benedict Cumberbatch.

Kurasa aku hanya akan mendownload banyak film malam ini, lalu akan kutonton besok saja. Mungkin aku juga akan membeli beberapa seri buku _Sherlock Holmes_ besok.

Aku memandangi laptopku yang akan hidup hingga pagi karena harus mendownload banyak film, entah mengapa aku jadi tertarik sama hal beginian. Seumur hidup aku hanya tertarik pada nari dan nyanyi, tidak pernah terpikir untuk mendalami dunia kejiwaan begini.

Dan kenapa aku merasa sangat aneh?

Lalu kenapa malam ini, aku jadi terpikir Taehyung yah?

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran pertama, tidur.

Jam pelajaran kedua, tidur.

Jam pelajaran ketiga, tidur.

Istirahat, tidur.

Jam perlajaran keempat, hilang.

Okay, apa aku punya teman sebangku? Jawabannya tidak kalau begini ceritanya.

"Jimin… Jimin!" teriakku sambil berbisik dan menendang kursi yang ada di depanku.

Jimin yang duduk di depanku menghadap ke belakang dan menaikkan kedua alisnya. Jika dikatakan aku sudah punya teman, iya aku sudah punya. Setidaknya setelah kejadian aku diusir dari kelas ada seorang yang menertawaiku setelah aku kembali, sedangkan yang lain hanya menatapku aneh.

Saat itu Jimin langsung mengenalkan namanya dan sedikit memberitahuku bahwa murid-murid di kelas ini sangat serius dan taat akan peraturan, melenceng sedikit dan ketahuan oleh orang lain maka kau akan dibilang aneh.

Maksudnya, jika kita tidak buat pr. Maka kerjakan dengan cepat sebelum guru mengetahui hal itu, jika guru tahu otomatis kamu akan dihukum dan murid-murid di sini akan memandangi aneh. Intinya, jangan kena hukuman jika tidak mau dipandang aneh. Berarti, hindari melakukan perbuatan yang bisa bikin kita sendiri terkena hukuman. Boleh-boleh saja menyontek atau tidak buat pr, asal tidak ketahuan.

"Apa Taehyung selalu seperti ini? Tidur, tidur, lalu menghilang." Tanyaku dengan pelan sambil menunjukkan kursi di sampingku yang sekarang sedang kosong.

"Ah, Taehyung? memang seperti itu kok. Tapi gitu-gitu dia jenius, jadi dianggap biasa saja sama guru." Balas Jimin sambil berbisik juga.

"Diamlah kalian…" gumam seseorang di samping Jimin dengan sinis. Apaan sih? Kan hanya ngomong sedikit saja. Kenapa di kelas ini diisi oleh anak-anak yang selalu taat peraturan?

"Aku mau tidur!" lanjutnya sekali yang membuatku jadi terdiam dan menyingkirkan beribu pikiran negative di otakku.

"Iya Yoongi ku cintaa…" balas Jimin dengan muka tersenyum merekah, kurasa mereka ada hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman sebangku. Setelah itu tidak ada jawaban dari Yoongi, yang kulihat hanya badan dan kepalanya yang tetap tegak.

"Dia tidur?" tanyaku pelan dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Jimin.

Heol…

Ada kah orang yang tidur dengan badan dan kepalanya yang masih tegak?

Jimin kembali melihat ke depan dan fokus dengan pelajaran matematika. Sedangkan aku jadi bosan mendengar ocehan guru yang mengajari tentang matematika. Matematika selalu bikin bosan di manapun itu.

Bahkan cita-cita ku itu ingin menjadi penyanyi! Apa penyanyi bakal menyanyikan rumus-rumus logaritma saat di panggung nanti?! Yah jelas tidak kan! Lalu kenapa aku mesti belajar rumus-rumus gila ini?

Dan yang paling kesal itu hanya satu. Yaitu, soal satu, jawaban selembar, terus kalau salah ngulang lagi dan dapat nilai nol.

Hell! Pelajaran macam itu?! Makin didalami kok makin susah?

"Seonsaengim, saya izin ke wc." Kataku pelan sambil berdiri, setelah mendapat anggukan dari guru tersebut aku langsung melesat keluar. Menyempatkan melihat Yoongi hyung yang ternyata memegang buku matematika, supaya tidak ketahuan dia tidur.

Tentu saja setelah keluar kelas aku langsung ke kantin. Perutku sudah sangat lapar dan aku butuh asupan gizi. Jujur saja pendidikan di Korea Selatan terlalu berat dan aku susah beradaptasi dengan peraturan-peraturan ketat yang tidak ada di Amerika.

Secara, di Amerika pendidikan lebih bebas. Dan murid di Amerika juga bisa belajar sesuai dengan apa yang ia mau. Berbanding terbalik dengan pendidikan Korea Selatan yang cenderung mengekang anak muridnya.

Setelah memakan hampir seluruh makanan di kantin, aku mulai mengelilingi sekolah. Setidaknya aku akan kembali saat jam pelajaran matematika sudah berakhir. Biar saja satu kelas mengira aku terkena diare parah daripada harus belajar matematika.

TING

Aku terhenti saat mendengar suara dentingan piano dari dalam kelas musik. Agak sedikit bingung karena saat aku menengok ke dalam kelas musik lewat jendela, ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa.

TING

Aku langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan musik dengan sangat cepat. Walaupun ini horror, tapi aku penasaran tingkat dewa pada siapapun yang main piano secara diam-diam.

Akhirnya aku langsung menuju _grand piano_ warna hitam yang sangat besar itu dan terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Aku semakin merasa panik saat melihat tidak ada siapapun yang duduk atau bermain piano.

Apa tadi aku salah dengar?

Ah, tidak mungkin aku salah dengar…

Tapi aku benar-benar mendengar ada suara piano!

Apa jangan-jangan…

Tadi itu… hantu…

TING

"Kau mencariku lagi?"

"GYAAAA!" aku mulai teriak histeris saat mendengar suara manusia dan adanya jari-jari tangan yang muncul dari bawah piano lalu menekan salah satu tuts piano. Aku yang terlalu terkejut langsung berjalan mundur hingga tersandung kaki sendiri dan mendarat dengan pantat duluan mencium lantai.

Di saat itu aku melihatnya, yang sedang jongkok dibawah piano besar itu. Tangan kanannya dia naikkan ke atas untuk menekan tuts piano satu persatu.

"Tuhan! Apalagi yang kau lakukan sekarang?" teriakku dengan nada tinggi yang membuat dia langsung menutupi kedua telinganya.

"Bermain piano? Dengan cara yang berbeda." Balasnya lagi.

"Apa kau gila? Setidaknya pakai kaki untuk bermain piano dengan cara yang berbeda! Mana bisa kau main piano jika kau ada di bawah piano sambil jongkok seperti itu! Aghhh! Kau itu idiot apa kelewat jenius sih?"

Aku frustasi.

TING

"Tuh, buktinya aku bisa main piano dengan duduk di bawah piano."

"Kim Taehyung! Apa kau pikir menekan satu tuts atau dua tuts piano itu sudah kau sebut bermain?!"

Aku tambah frustasi.

"Lah, iya bener lah… kan hanya 'bermain' bukan 'memainkan sebuah lagu' di piano." Jawabnya dengan muka polos.

Aku sekarang sudah gila.

Baru saja aku berdiri dan ingin keluar dari ruangan musik untuk menjauh darinya. Jujur saja, kalau aku berada di dekatnya 'gila' aku makin bertambah. Bisa-bisa aku malah membunuhnya kalau aku sudah kelewat 'gila' karena dirinya.

Tiba-tiba dia berdiri dan mengambil posisi normal selayaknya seoarang pianist dan tangannya mulai dia letakkan di atas tuts piano. Aku hanya melihatnya sebentar dan kembali membuka pintu, mana mungkin orang seperti dia bisa bermain piano.

TING

Langkahku mulai terhenti saat mendengar sebuah nada tercipta dari tangannya yang terus menerus menekan tuts piano satu persatu.

"Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, judul lagunya Rondo Alla Turca atau Sonata in A. Dengarkan dan nikmatilah." Teriak Taehyung agak besar sehingga mengalahkan suara music instrumental yang ia mainkan.

Entah mengapa aku menutup pintu yang hampir terbuka itu dan mulai menghadap ke arahnya. Mukanya tampak sedikit tersenyum tipis dengan badan yang bergoyang sesuai dengan irama lagu. Jari-jari tangannya yang jenjang mulai menekan tuts piano secara cepat tapi teratur.

Lagunya mulai memasuki tempo cepat, tentu aku mengetahui lagu klasik yang sangat terkenal ini. Seharusnya ini adalah lagu yang menyenangkan sekaligus sangat nyaman untuk didengar.

 _Tapi mengapa?_

Aku mulai melangkah mendekat ke arahnya.

 _Kenapa seperti ini?_

Aku sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

 _Kenapa aku merasa sedih mendengarnya?_

Aku mulai mengulurkan tanganku hingga menyentuh kedua pipinya.

 _Kenapa?_

Aku menarik kedua pipinya supaya melihat ke arahku sehingga membuat dia mendongak sekaligus menghentikan permainannya.

"Kenapa kau memainkan lagu ini dengan perasaan sedih?" tanyaku dan tanpa sadar setetes air mata lolos begitu saja hingga jatuh ke pipinya.

"Kenapa matamu selalu seperti itu?" aku mulai merasa miris melihat matanya yang begitu kosong dan dingin. Begitu menyedihkan.

"Kenapa aku tidak menemukan kesenangan sama sekali di lagu tadi?" kataku sekali lagi dan sudah mulai terisak. Entah mengapa sangat sakit melihatnya seperti ini.

"Kenapa ini begitu menyedihkan?" lanjutku pelan dan menjatuhkan air mataku tepat di matanya. Membuat mata kanannya tertutup sesaat karena terkena air mataku.

"Berhentilah…" gumamnya pelan sambil membuka mata kanannya yang sekarang sedikit memerah karena terkena tetesan air berasal dari mataku.

"Berhentilah menangis…" lanjutnya lagi dan mulai mengelus kedua mataku menggunakan tangannya dengan sangat lembut.

"Kalau kau menangis lagi nanti air matamu masuk ke mataku lagi. Itu sakit bodoh!" lanjutnya yang membuatku otomatis menampar kecil kedua pipinya.

Hell! Aku berpikir dia akan memberikan kata-kata romantis atau yang menenangkan agar aku berhenti menangis. Dan yang ada aku malah mendapati kata-kata kasar seperti itu, sia-sia aku sempat merasa kasihan kepada dirinya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menampar diriku?" katanya sambil memegang kedua pipinya dengan muka tidak bersalah.

Aku jadi mendengus kesal dan menghapus air mataku sendiri dengan kasar lalu menarik ingus dengan cepat. "KIM TAEHYUNG BODOH!" teriakku kesal dan langsung berbalik, aku akan keluar dari ruangan ini dan menjauh darinya.

"Tunggu dulu!" katanya sambil menahan tangan kiriku agar aku tidak pergi.

"Apa?!"

"Aku membaca sebuah novel tadinya…" katanya pelan sambil menunjukkan sebuah novel yang tergeletak di bawah lantai.

"Yah terus?!"

"Lalu di sana ada menceritakan sebuah kisah cinta dan dua tokoh utamanya berciuman."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan aku KIM TAEHYUNG?!" teriakku semakin frustasi.

"Tidak ada, tapi di sana mereka merasakan nyaman saat berciuman. Maksudku aku tidak mengerti? Kenapa ciuman bisa membuat mereka nyaman? Tidak ada penjelasan dalam hal itu, seingatku jika berciuman otak kita bereaksi dengan hormone dopamine. Tapi itu hanya membuat orang merasa senang, bukan nyaman." Tanya Kim Taehyung sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bukan begitu Taehyung…" kataku menarik napas lelah. Kenapa orang ini berpikir begitu rumit? Apa seluruh _sociopath_ didunia seperti ini?

"Lalu bagaimana? Bukankah aku benar? Seharusnya tidak nyaman, tapi senang."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Tidak bisakah kau mengerti perasaan orang? Tidak bisakah kau membayangkan dirimu mencium orang yang kau sukai? Tidak bisakah kau merasakan perasaan dari si tokoh utama lewat kata-kata sang penulis?!"

Kesalku sambil melihat ke arahnya yang sekarang menatapku dengan pandangan yang tetap sama, kosong.

"Itu tidak berguna, tidak ada gunanya memikirkan perasaan orang lain." Gumamnya pelan yang membuatku jadi sedikit bingung.

Tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku lebih ke bawah, membuat jarak muka kami hanya berbeda beberapa senti. Setelah itu tangan kirinya menyentuh leher di belakangku yang membuatku jadi sedikit merasakan geli.

"Apa yang kau mau lak—"

CUP

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

Mukanya mulai menjauh dariku dan menatapku dengan bingung. "Aku tidak merasakan nyaman…" gumamnya pelan yang tidak begitu kudengar.

Aku terdiam lama mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi. Apa tadi dia menciumku? Di bibir? Apa tadi itu hanya imajinasiku saja? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Hei… apa mendapat ciuman dariku membuatmu jadi mati berdiri?" katanya sekali lagi yang membuat aku kembali fokus kepada dunia nyata.

"Kau—kau ta—di menciumku?" kataku terbata-bata karena shock.

"Iya, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau aku itu lagi berciuman. Tentu itu akan berbeda, jadi aku mencobanya denganmu. Tapi aku tidak merasakan nyaman, tapi kalau senang iya. Kan sudah kubilang kalau saat berciuman akan melepaskan hormone dopamine yang membuat rasa senang…" jelasnya dengan santai.

"Bu—bukan it—itu masalahnya…" aku menjawabnya dengan suara sangat pelan yang membuat dia makin mendekatkan telinganya ke mulutku.

"Apa?"

"Bukan… itu masalahnya Kim Taehyung-ssi…"

"Hah? Maksudmu? Masalah apa?"

"Kau… kau itu… tadi… KAU MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMAKU BODOH!" kataku dengan keras dan memukul kepalanya dengan kuat, hingga kepalanya terantuk dengan tuts piano. Membuat suara nyaring di seluruh penjuru ruangan music.

"BODOH BODOH BODOH!" teriakku kesal dan mulai berlari menjauh darinya lalu membanting pintu ruangan musik dengan keras.

Dasar bodoh! Kim Taehyung bodoh! Bego! Idiot! Gila!

Padahal itu ciuman pertamaku! Dasar bodoh!

Aku kesal!

Aku membencinya! Amat sangat membencinya!

Tapi kenapa, jantungku berdebar seperti ini? Dan kenapa aku merasakan kedua pipiku memanas?

Apa ini artinya aku terlalu membencinya?

Sehingga jantung ini berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya?

Mungkin kurasa seperti itu…

Iya, aku hanya terlalu membencinya! Makanya jadi seperti ini!

I hate you!

Kim Taehyung PABO!

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Demi apa aku penggila Sherlock Holmes sampai buat ini cerita. Pokokya setelah Taehyung dan suga… suami ketiga aku itu Sherlock Holmes! (author mulai gila)**

 **Balasan review :**

 **Kookiestaetae,** hahaha namanya juga kelainan kejiwaan -,- pasti tingkah Tae juga aneh dongss.

 **Alestie,** benar sekaliii… Sherlock Holmes adalah salah satu contoh toko fiksi seorang sociopath (dan dia juga suami aku)

 **Shun Akira,** sudah next nih. Jadi sudah ngerti kan sociopath itu kayak mana?

 **Aebi95,** hehehehe, terima kasih sudah memuji ceritaku. Semoga kamu masih suka sama chapter yang ini. Gomawo ^.^

 **Riska971,** kookie telah dilukai *seketika laverr*

 **Yukiyukaji,** yohoooo… MPD? Hmmm… cerita yang kepribadian ganda yah… hmmm.. boleh juga tuh idenya, mungkin bisa aku buat sebagai project selanjutnya setelah A Mask tamat? Tapi gak janji loh yah… iya dong Kookie wajib Uke! Kooki imut-imut gitu ampai rasanya minta diserang (?) masak jadi seme?

 **Ainiajkook,** hahahahaha. Ketahuan nih e nak nge-cek google dulu, btw kamu dah ngerti kan setelah baca chap ini tentang sociopath? Atau kurasa kamu sudah mencari tahu sendiri~~ semoga kamu suka sama chap yang satu ini *wink*

 **Taehyungkece,** ini dah fast update kok… mumpung lagi classmeeting jadi bakal fast update nih ceritanya (gak janji yoo)

 **Yuljeon,** pertemuan pertama di steples. Pertemuan kedua malah dicium XD

 **Mphiihopeworld,** yap benar sekaliii… sociopath itu anti socialllll… bisa dibca dari penjelasan diatas. Udah ngerti lah yah kan perbedaan psychopath dan sociopath?

 **Ulyalenivk30001,** udah ngerti nih sociopath itu apaan? Semoga sudah lah yah~~ aku juga cinta vkook terumata suami aku, Taehyung *ditabok dulu biar sadar*

 **KPOPfics,** hahahaha diluar ekspetasi kali yah tangannya di steples. Hmmm, kira-kira bakal posesif gak yah? Kamu tunggu saja deh kelanjutannya! *wink*

 **NOTE :**

 **Jika kalian mau menanyakan hal lebih mengenai sociopath or psychopath bedanya dimana, bisa kalian PM aku saja~~ atau cari di google. Dan, bagi kalian yang suka sama cerita2 detektif… nonton** _ **Sherlock Holmes**_ **itu patut dicoba~~**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Love and peace :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Cast :** **Kim Taehyung and Jung Kook**

 **Slight : Yoonmin, Namjin (Jimin and Jin bottom)**

 **Support Cast : other**

 **Genre : drama, real life, a little bit of humor and love**

 **Rated : T**

 **Judul :**

 **SAD STORY OF LIFE.**

 **Love And Peace :3**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

 _JUNGKOOK P.O.V_

"Why… he kiss me?"

Tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri untuk kesekian kalinya. Jika memang dia manusia 'normal' mungkin dia melakukan hal itu gara-gara dia suka aku.

Tapi setelah aku menarik kesimpulan lebih dalam, dia bukan orang 'normal'. Pemikiranya berbeda dan juga dia itu _sociopath_.

Aku mengetukkan jari telunjuk untuk kesekian kalinya di atas buku tebal. Buku yang berisikan tentang kejiwaan dan hal lainnya. Aku masih saja memandang tulisan _sociopath_ yang tertera di buku tersebut. Membaca ulang secara terus menerus.

Kalau memang dia suka aku, pasti dia akan melakukan pendekatan yang lebih 'normal' bukan? Maksudku pegangan tangan dulu, atau makan bersama dulu? Tapi kenapa dia menciumku?

Apa dia benar-benar suka sama aku?

"Akh… tidak mungkin…" gumamku kecil dan melihat tulisan di buku.

Di sana jelas-jelas tertulis :

' _Seorang sociopath biasanya tidak bisa mencintai orang lain, karena dia lebih mencintai dirinya sendiri.'_

Tapi di situ tertulis _'biasanya tidak bisa mencintai orang lain'_.Berarti ada kemungkinan bahwa dia bisa mencintaiku kan?

Ok, mana tau cara menyalurkan perasaan seorang _sociopath_ itu agak sedikit berbeda? Mungkin pendekatan orang normal adalah pegangan tangan atau mengobrol ringan. Tapi dia bukan seperti manusia lainnya, mana tau cara pendekatannya berbeda?

Saat aku memikirkan itu entah mengapa jantung aku jadi berdebar kencang. Aku merasa malu kalau mengingat ciuman tadi.

"Tapi tunggu dulu Jungkook!" teriakku keras, membuat beberapa orang yang berada di perpustakaan sekolah melihatku bingung.

' _Aku membaca sebuah novel tadinya…'_

Aku mengingat perkataannya tadi dan aku beneran melihat sebuah buku tergeletak di bawah piano. Bagaimana kalau ternyata bagian dalam novel yang ia ceritakan itu beneran ada? Bagaimana kalau dia menciumku hanya karena penasaran dan ingin tahu?

Bagaimana kalau…

"Aku harus mengambil novel itu!" gumamku kecil dan langsung berjalan keluar perpustakaan. Berlari sedikit cepat menuju ruang musik, mana tahu Taehyung masih ada di sana.

Aku melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tanganku, jam pelajaran matematika telah usai. Sekarang sudah waktunya belajar sastra jepang. Kalau sudah begini ceritanya, aku bolos saja. Aku benar-benar penasaran tentang 'ciuman dadakan' tadi.

Aku melihat dan mengecek ruangan musik dengan teliti, terakhir kali aku temukan dia sedang berjongkok di bawah piano. Tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa dia bisa saja sedang bersembunyi di balik lemari penyimpanan gitar bukan?

Setelah melakukan pengecekan dengan teliti, ternyata hasilnya nihil. Jika begini, hanya ada satu cara untuk menemuinya.

Yaitu keliling sekolah dan mengecek tempat-tempat terpencil yang ada di sekolah ini.

Aku mulai mencoba berpikir dengan cara Taehyung. Untuk memperkecil kemungkinan, aku mulai memutuskan tempat yang tidak mungkin ia datangi.

Pertama, kantin. Kedua, kelas. Ketiga, toilet. Keempat, lapangan. Kelima, ruangan memasak. Keenam, ruang seni. Ketujuh ruang komputer.

"Ah! Tidak, ruang komputer bisa saja tempat dia bersembunyi sekarang…" gumamku kecil sambil berjalan menuju ruang komputer.

Setelah melakukan observasi gila-gilaan di perpustakaan, aku bisa menyimpulkan sedikit cara pemikiran seorang _sociopath_.

 _Sociopath_ itu gampang bosan. Jadi dia tidak mungkin berada di tempat yang membosankan. Jika bagi kita 'kantin' itu tempat yang paling asyik untuk makan, minum, dan mengobrol dengan kawan. Berbeda hal dengan pemikiran _sociopath_ , mereka tidak suka melakukan hal yang hanya membuang-buang waktu.

Lalu kenapa aku memilih ruangan komputer? Karena di situ banyak barang yang bisa di otak-atik oleh Taehyung.

Aku berhenti di depan pintu ruangan komputer dan menghela napas berat. Setidaknya, kalau tebakan aku benar, berarti aku berbakat menjadi detektif. Atau bisa saja aku hanya keberuntungan menebak kali ini.

Aku membuka pintu itu dan melihat ke seluruh ruangan komputer yang masih sepi. Pendingin ruangan menyala, menandakan ada seseorang di sini. Ditambah gorden yang terbuka membuat cahaya masuk dari luar, menerangi ruangan komputer ini.

Aku mulai melangkah secara perlahan dan melihat belasan komputer dengan keadaan 'normal' yaitu berdiri tegak di meja. Kecuali satu komputer.

Satu meja paling sudut kosong, tidak ada komputer yang menghiasi. Aku tersenyum tipis dan berjalan pelan menuju meja yang terletak di belakang itu.

Aku langsung jongkok saat sudah berada di meja tersebut dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat Taehyung yang berada di bawah meja sedang membongkar sebuah komputer.

"Apa?" kata Taehyung sambil memegang gunting dan mulai menggunting salah satu kabel di komputer.

"Novel, aku minta novel yang kau baca tadi." Kataku pelan sambil mengerutkan dahi, bingung dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Ambil saja, di tas."

"Mana tasmu?"

"Punggung."

"Kalau gitu ambillah! Tidak mungkin aku yang ambil?" kesalku sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Jauh." Katanya dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Aku langsung mendengus kesal dan menarik tas yang berada di punggungnya dengan kasar. Seketika aku langsung ternganga melihat isi tas-nya.

Tidak ada buku, melainkan berang-barang aneh yang tidak lazim dibawa anak SMA. Contohnya seperti kabel-kabel, obeng, ikat tali sepatu, hingga sebotol alkohol yang biasa ada di uks. Kurasa dia mencuri botol alkohol itu kali ini.

Aku mencari novel itu dengan susah payah, karena terlalu banyak barang-barang tidak penting di tasnya.

Setelah mendapat sebuah buku tebal dengan cover coklat itu, aku langsung tersenyum lebar dan mengambil novel tersebut lalu menutup kembali tas Taehyung. Aku pun duduk di sampingnya dan mulai membuka halaman novel itu satu persatu.

Membaca kilat.

Setidaknya novel ini tidak terlalu tebal dan tulisan di setiap halamannya tidak terlalu kecil. Membuat aku lebih mudah memakai metode membaca kilat.

Sekitar 30 menit aku membaca cepat novel tersebut dan terhenti di salah satu halaman, paragraph ketiga, baris kelima.

' _Dia menciumku, dan aku merasa sangat nyaman waktu itu.'_

Aku langsung terdiam membaca kalimat itu. Menatap Taehyung yang masih sibuk dengan komputernya, lalu membaca 9 kata itu sekali lagi. Terus-menerus membacanya hingga aku jadi terdiam sebentar.

"Taehyung…" lirihku pelan dan hanya dijawab dengan gerakan kepala Taehyung.

"Kau menciumku tadi… benar-benar karena buku ini?" tanyaku pelan dan melihat Taehyung yang langsung menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Menciummu?" kata Taehyung dengan muka bingung.

"I—iya, waktu di ruangan musik…" balasku dengan pandangan bingung juga.

Tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tunggu dulu, jangan bilang dia…

"Aku tidak pernah menciummu."

Lupa.

"A—apa maksudmu?! Kau—kau itu menciumku Taehyung! bahkan tidak sampai satu jam yang lalu kau menciumku! Kau menciumku gara-gara kata-kata di buku ini!" kataku dengan nada tinggi tapi masih kurasakan suaraku bergetar saat mengatakannya.

Taehyung membaca kalimat buku itu sebentar lalu membuka mulutnya menjadi huruf O.

"Hoo, yang tadi di ruangan musik. Otakku terkadang harus melupakan sesuatu yang tidak penting." Balasnya cepat dan kembali fokus dengan komputernya.

"A—pa? tidak pen—ting?" aku mulai tergagap saat mendengar omongannya yang entah mengapa sangat menusuk di hatiku.

"Well, aku tidak bisa mengingat semuanya. Aku harus _menghapus_ hal yang tidak penting di otakku. Apa kau tidak mengerti?" balasnya dengan santai dan mengambil obeng dari dalam tasnya.

"Ja—di kau, menganggap ciuman tadi ti—tidak penting?" suaraku semakin bergetar dan mataku semakin mengabur. Entah mengapa ini rasanya terlalu sakit.

"Memangnya hal semacam itu penting?" balasnya sekali lagi yang membuat tubuhku jadi bergetar hebat.

"Ne?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar. Oh tidak, kenapa aku rasanya ingin menangis?

"Biar kujelaskan, banyak hal yang harus aku pikirkan di dalam otak ini. Anggap saja otak aku itu adalah _flashdisk_ yang tidak akan muat memasukkan seluruh informasi yang ada. Tentu aku harus menghapus sesuatu yang tidak penting?" jelasnya panjang lebar yang sukses membuatku menganga.

"Sial…" gumamku kecil dan langsung berdiri keluar ruangan computer.

Ini menyebalkan!

Aku bahkan butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk menetralisirkan detak jantungku gara-gara ciuman tadi. Dan sampai melakukan observasi tentang _sociopath_ demi mengenalnya lebih dalam.

Lalu apa yang kudapat?

 _Dia yang sengaja melupakan kejadian itu…_

Itu yang kudapat.

Aku terhenti di tengah lapangan dengan pikiran kosong. Aku terus saja melihat kedua sepatuku yang berwarna hitam, entah apa yang kulihat.

Bayangkan saja, aku baru berstatus menjadi anak murid di sekolah ini selama 2 hari. Aku baru menginjak sekolah ini sebanyak 2 kali. Hanya sedikit hal yang telah aku alami dengannya di sekolah ini, bahkan kami bertemu bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Tapi kenapa ini begitu sakit?

Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata mulai jatuh dari mataku.

Ini sangat menyebalkan…

.

.

.

PLAKK!

"Ayolah Jungkook! Kau tidak tidur semalaman?" teriak seseorang yang membuat aku langsung menutup kedua telinga dan menatap sedih laptopku yang ditutup begitu saja dengan ganas.

"Apaan sih hyung! Kan aku lagi nonton!" teriakku tidak kalah kuat.

"Sekarang sudah jam berapa?" tanyanya sambil menghentakkan kaki kuat di ubin lantai.

"Jam 8 pagi?"

"Oh my god Jungkook! Kau dari jam 4 sore semalam hanya duduk di depan laptop dan menonton ratusan film _Sherlock Holmes_?"

"Ani, tidak usah berlebihan hyung… tidak sampai ratusan."

"Diam Jungkook! Sejak kapan kau bisa bergadang hingga tidak tidur semalaman? Lihatlah kantung matamu sudah tambah hitam! Untung saja hari ini hari Minggu!" lanjut Jin hyung lalu membawa pergi laptop putihku yang tadi dia tutup dengan sengaja.

"Ahh… hyung~~~ hyungiee! Jin hyung! Aku belum selesai nonton! Hyunggg!" teriakku yang membuat Jin hyung berhenti di depan pintu.

"Hyung… cheball… kembalikan itu padaku." Lanjutku dengan suara merendah. Aku mulai menggigit kedua bibirku kuat.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Jungkook? Kau tidak pernah seaneh ini! Dan sejak kapan kau tergila-gila sama _Sherlock Holmes_? Bahkan semalam kau pulang sekolah dengan puluhan buku _Sherlock Holmes_! Hell! Ada apa denganmu yang tiba-tiba aneh seperti ini?" kata Jin hyung mengusap wajahnya.

"Karena…" aku menarik napas dalam, aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa suka sama hal beginian.

"Karena apa? Dan kenapa mukamu seperti mau buang air besar gitu?"

"Karena _Sherlock Holmes_ itu _sociopath_!" teriakku yang membuat Jin hyung makin merengutkan dahinya bingung.

"Jadi? Masalahnya?" tanyanya sekali lagi yang membuat mataku menjadi kabur. Aku semakin menggigit bibirku kuat.

"Hey… Jungkookie… hey! Kau kenapa?" dia mulai meletakkan laptopku di meja belajar dan mendatangiku. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada khawatir dan mengelus rambutku pelan.

"Karena Taehyung juga _sociopath_!" aku langsung berteriak kencang, menangis dengan kuat dan meremas kemeja yang Jin hyung kenakan.

"Wow… kookie, jangan tiba-tiba menangis seperti ini! Hey, tenanglah… ceritakan sama hyung apa yang terjadi." Lanjutnya sambil membawa tubuhku ke dalam dekapannya. Hal itu membuat aku menangis lebih kencang.

"Hiks… kookie bingung hyung… hiks—dia menciumk—menciumku! Terus—hiks dia lupaaa." Aku mengakhiri kata-kata ku dengan teriakan dan tangisan, yang membuat Jin hyung secara terus-menerus mengucapkan kata _'tenanglah'_ di telingaku.

"Jungkook, coba tenangkan dulu tangisanmu sayang… hyung tidak mengerti kalau kamu bercerita sambil nangis." Kata Jin hyung yang membuatku langsung duduk tegak dan menghentikan tangisan dengan susah payah.

Butuh waktu lebih dari 5 menit baru aku berhenti menangis tapi masih sesegukan. Aku mulai bercerita secara perlahan tapi pasti.

"Semalam hyung, di sekolah… hiks, aku kan ke ruang musik. Hiks! Terus ketemu Taehyung, lalu dia bilang hiks! Kalau dia mau tau kenapa ciuman itu nyaman. Terus hiks! Dia malah menciumku!" aku bercerita dengan susah payah dan menarik ingus yang keluar berkali-kali.

"Terus, Kookie nanya… kenapa mencium kookie, terus hiks! Dia bilang dia lupa! Hiks! Kookie sakit hati lah! Kata dia kalau yang tidak penting, hiks! Sengaja dia lupakan." Lanjutku sambil melihat wajah Jin hyung yang sekarang seperti sedang menahan tawa.

"Hyung!" bentakku saat melihat Jin hyung tertawa lebar, dengan susah payah dia menghentikan tawanya dan mengelus rambutku pelan.

"Aigo~~ Jungkook mau tau kenapa Kookie seperti ini sekarang?" katanya yang membuatku jadi menatapnya dengan serius.

"Kookie mau tau kenapa kau sampai tergila-gila mencari tau tentang _sociopath_? Terus sampai menangis seperti ini gara-gara dicium Taehyung?" tanyanya sekali lagi membuatku jadi semakin penasaran.

"Itu karena…" lanjutnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah ku lalu menatapku dengan tatapan jahil.

"Karena apa hyung?"

"Karena…"

"Hyung!"

"Karena Jungkook sudah jatuh cinta sama Taehyung." kata Jin hyung yang membuat aku langsung membelalakkan mata terkejut.

"Tidak! Aku sakit hati karena Taehyung mencuri ciuman pertamaku!" teriakku sambil menggoyangkan badan Jin hyung dengan kasar.

"Ani, kau jatuh cinta dengannya Jungkook… kau sakit hati bukan karena ciumannya, kau sakit hati karena dia melupakan ciuman itu."

"Tidak hyung! Aku membencinya!"

"Ckckckck, kasihan sekali adikku ini jatuh cinta sama orang yang sangat susah didapat."

"Ne?"

"Seorang _sociopath_ itu mencintai dirinya sendiri Kookie, buktinya dia tidak mengingat ciuman kalian sama sekali. Dan bangun lah sayang, kisah cinta yang nyata itu tidak seindah _Cinderella_ atau _Snow White_." Jelas Jin hyung yang membuat jantung aku seakan ditimpa besi 10 ton.

"Ciee yang shock gitu mukanya, tuh kan sudah hyung bilang. Kau itu mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta kookie."

"Tidak hyung! Aku membenci Taehyung!" teriakku saat melihat Jin hyung yang berdiri menuju pintu kamar, membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan berhenti sejenak lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Ayo kookie! Semangat mendapatkan hati Taehyung!" katanya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Aku bilang… AKU MEMBENCI TAEHYUNG! Hyung bodoh!" teriakku frustasi sambil melempar bantal ke arah mukanya yang dengan cepat dia tangkis.

Dia langsung menutup pintu dan tertawa kecil, tidak berapa lama pintu kembali terbuka dan Jin hyung kembali dengan muka serius.

"Kookie, hyung cuma mau kasih tahu. Orang seperti Taehyung itu tidak bisa ditebak, dan bisa juga berbahaya. Kalau bisa jangan membuat dia marah kalau kalian jadian nanti yah."

"AKHH HYUNGGGGGG!" kataku sambil melempar beberapa bantal yang membuat Jin hyung langsung menutup pintu kembali, alhasil bantal yang aku lempar terkena pintu bercat putih itu.

" _Hyung serius!"_

Suara teriakan dari luar membuat aku langsung tediam. Dadaku naik turun untuk mengatur napas dan aku langsung menghempaskan badan ke kasur.

Entah mengapa mataku terasa berat sekali, rasanya sangat lelah. Dua hari ini sangat melelahkan. Tanpa tersadar aku menutup kedua mataku sambil sedikit merengut karna suara Jin hyung yang mengatakan aku jatuh cinta dengan Taehyung terus berulang di kepalaku.

Padahal aku membencinya.

Aku membenci Taehyung dengan segala sikapnya itu.

Aku yakin aku membencinya, tapi entah kenapa...

Pagi itu aku bermimpi Taehyung menghampiriku dengan senyuman.

Senyuman yang sangat hangat…

.

.

.

"Wow! Jungkook! Ada apa dengan matamu?"

"Bengkak gitu?"

Aku melirik dua sejoli yang sedang duduk di tempat masing-masing sambil memakan roti.

"Aku menonton film seharian." Balasku cepat. Aku tidak bohong, setelah tertidur aku kembali menonton serial _Sherlock Holmes_ sambil nangis tidak jelas. Entah ada apa dengan ku hari Minggu kemarin. Bahkan saat aku melihat stapler saja aku nangis, aku merasa aku sudah gila sekarang…

"Benarkah? Hey Tae! Dia beneran menonton film?" tanya Jimin sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Taehyung yang sedang tiduran di atas meja.

Taehyung hanya melirikku sebentar lalu mengangguk dan kembali tidur. Aku jadi mengkerutkan dahi dan melihat Yoongi sama Jimin yang sekarang melihatku seakan ingin menyakan sesuatu.

"Film apaan?" tanya Yoongi berbarengan dengan Jimin.

"Eh, kenapa kalian bertanya dengan Taehyung? untuk memastikan aku menonton seharian apa tidak?" tanyaku sambil mendudukkan diri lalu menarik mejaku kuat-kuat, sehingga kaki Taehyung langsung jatuh dan terantuk ke lantai.

"Well, Taehyung itu melihat sesuatu yang kita tidak lihat—"

"Yak! Jeon Jungkook!" Taehyung berteriak memotong perkataan Jimin, mungkin dia marah karena aku mengganggu aktivitas tidurnya.

"Terus? Seperti hantu gitu?" tanyaku ke Jimin mengabaikan Taehyung yang sedang marah kepadaku.

"Bukan hantu, kau tau bukan? Dia melihatmu langsung—"

"Jeon Jungkook!" teriak Taehyung sekali lagi dan aku langsung melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak kalah sangar.

"Diamlah! Kau tidak lihat aku lagi berbicara dengan Jimin?!" teriakku, kesal.

"Yah kau tidak lihat aku lagi tiduran di atas meja?! Kenapa kau menarik mejamu hah?!"

"Yak! Ini mejaku kan? Kalau gitu terserah aku lah! Mau aku tarik, mau aku jungkir balikkan, mau aku potong-potong, itu hak aku kan?!" balasku yang membuat dia terdiam.

"Terserah lah!" kesalnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas sambil membawa tas hitamnya itu.

"Ckckckck, dia seperti anak-anak saja." Sahut Yoongi yang langsung kusetujui dengan anggukan kepala.

"Hey, lanjutkan omonganmu." Kataku sambil memukul pelan pundak Jimin.

"Ah! Ne, kau masih ingat bukan? Dia langsung bisa menebak kamu pindahan dari Amerika dan berapa tahun kamu tinggal di sana? Nah, dia itu memiliki kehebatan membaca orang." Lanjut Jimin yang membuatku langsung mengangguk mengerti.

"Ouh! Benar-benar mirip dengan _Sherlock Holmes_! Dia bisa langsung tau apa yang orang itu lakukan hanya dengan melihat fisik atau barang-barang yang dimiliki orang itu bukan? Seperti memilki kehebatan observasi yang sangat hebat." Tanyaku yang membuat Jimin mengangguk setuju.

"Yah, seperti itulah." Balas Jimin bertepatan dengan suara bel masuk. Membuat aku langsung melihat ke arah kiri dan menghela napas berat. Sepertinya Taehyung tidak bakal masuk hingga pelajaran berakhir.

Entah mengapa saat aku melihat Taehyung tadi aku rasanya ingin langsung mencakar mukanya, sayang saja aku masih punya hati nurani. Aku begitu marah dengan Taehyung yang begitu mudahnya menciumku lalu mengatakan dia lupa.

Maksudku… hell! Orang seperti dia apa pantas di sebut manusia?!

Dia benar-benar mirip _Sherlock Holmes_ … yang tidak mengerti bersosialisasi dengan benar.

Dan itu ciuman pertamaku! Aghh! Hilang sudah bayangan ku yang ingin dicium di atas atap sekolah saat matahari terbenam lalu orang yang menciumku itu menyatakan perasaan. Dan apa yang kudapat? Dicium hanya gara-gara novel sialan itu?! Memang terkadang apa yang diinginkan selalu tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan.

"Hey Jungkook!" bisik Jimin yang membuat aku sadar kembali ke dunia nyata. "Kau belum ada masuk ekstrakulikuler bukan? Bagaimana kalau istirahat pertama nanti kau ikut denganku?"

"Kemana?" Tanya Yoongi secara tiba-tiba dengan muka bingung. Perasaan Jimin ngomong denganku, kenapa dia pula yang balas pertanyaan Jimin?

"Ke tempat biasa… kau juga nanti ketemu Zico bukan? Aku rasa aku akan bosan jika ikut dengan kalian, jadi aku mau ketemu Hoseok hyung. Makanya aku ajak Jungkook, mana tau dia tertarik." Jelas Jimin yang membuat Yoongi langsung mengelus kepala Jimin pelan.

"Tapi, kakimu kan sedang terkilir gara-gara jatuh dari tangga. Awas kalau kamu dance sekali saja, sudah kupastikan aku akan menyerangmu sekarang." Balas Yoongi dengan muka datar, tapi berhasil membuat aku ingin muntah karena perkataannya.

"Aih~~ kalau gitu aku tidak bisa jalan dong? Kamu nih gimana sih?" balas Jimin sambil memukul pelan bahu Yoongi.

Tuhan… kurasa aku mau muntah sekarang…

"Jadi gimana Jungkook? Mau ikut?" lanjut Jimin dengan kepalanya yang masih di elus Yoongi. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Well, tadi Yoongi mengatakan dance bukan? Aku lumayan bisa dance… mungkin nanti aku masuk dua ekskul saja…

"Hey Jimin! Di sini boleh masuk lebih dari satu ekskul?" tanyaku dan di jawab anggukan oleh Jimin.

"Aku masuk dua ekskul, pertama dance kedua vocal. Bukannya di sekolah ini mengharuskan muridnya untuk memasuki ekskul?" balas Jimin yang membuatku membulatkan mulutku.

"Yah, aku mau masuk ekskul vocal juga…" gumamku kecil yang membuat Yoongi langsung menatapku.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya dan aku langsung mengangguk ragu.

Memangnya ada apa dengan klub vocal?

.

.

.

"Wah! Daebak!" teriakku sambil bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Tuh, kau lihat bukan? Dia senior kita, sekarang sudah kelas 11. Tariannya benar-benar bagus! Namanya Hoseok hyung." Balas Jimin sambil ikut-ikutan bertepuk tangan.

Hoseok hyung menghentikan tariannya dan mendatangi kami berdua sambil mengacak rambutnya yang sudah basah.

"Jadi? Ini yang namanya Jungkook? Kau berminat masuk klub dance?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Aku langsung mengangguk semangat dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aigoo! Lucunya, kau mempunyai gigi kelinci?" balas Hoseok hyung sambil ikut-ikutan tertawa. Lalu dia membuka lemari yang ada di ruangan nari itu dan mengambil sebuah kertas. "Nah, isi kertas ini. Lalu antar ke guru pembimbing klub dance. Kau bisa langsung mengikuti kegiatannya setelah memberikan ini ke guru, mengerti?" lanjutnya yang membuatku langsung keluar ruangan.

Ingin mengisi data secepatnya dan langsung mengikuti kegiatan dance yang sepertinya seru. Apalagi yang mengajar Hoseok hyung. Sepertinya dia orang baik.

Baru saja aku melangkah keluar ruangan, suara musik kembali terdengar. Membuat aku langsung mengintip ke dalam melalui kaca jendela. Aku melihat Hoseok hyung yang menari dengan bagusnya.

"Wah… benar-benar bagus…" gumamku sambil menatap dirinya kagum.

"Cih, aku tidak melihat ada yang bagus dari hal itu." Sahut seseorang yang membuatku langsung melihat ke arah kanan dan menatapnya dengan malas.

"Apa maksudmu heh?" balasku dengan ketus.

"Maksudku, apa gunanya kita menggerak-gerakkan badan tidak jelas seperti itu?" katanya sambil menatap Hoseok hyung dengan santai.

"Lalu apa gunanya kau menonton hal yang menurutmu tidak ada gunanya?" balasku yang membuat dia hanya menaikkan bahunya kecil.

"Habisnya aku melihatmu yang kagum seperti itu, kukira ada hal yang bagus." Balasnya santai.

"Well, itu memang bagus. Aku kagum dengan Hoseok hyung… kau mana bisa seperti itu Taehyung…" kataku yang membuat dia langsung tertawa meremehkan.

"Aku bisa menirukan semua yang ia gerakkan. Tapi tidak semuanya, hanya yang kulihat saja." Katanya yang membuatku tertawa kecil.

"Buktikan!" tantangku dengan nada meremehkan. Dia langsung mundur beberapa langkah dan berpikir sebentar.

Dia mulai menggerakkan badannya dengan tidak teratur dengan muka seakan mengingat sesuatu. 5 menit kemudian dia berhenti sebentar lalu menatapku. "Lihat dan perhatikan." Sahutnya dan langsung menggerakkan badannya.

Kali ini tingkah lakunya membuat aku menganga. Gerakan dia memang tidak sebagus Hoseok hyung, tapi apa yang dia gerakkan itu seratus persen mirip dengan gerakan tari Hoseok hyung. Membuat aku menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Kau—kau ikut klub dance?" tanyaku dengan muka kaget.

"Ani, aku hanya mengingat saja. Lalu aku peragakan! Sepertinya aku harus melupakan tarian tadi di kepalaku, itu tidak penting." Balasnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana lalu berlalu pergi.

Meninggalkan aku yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan.

.

.

.

"Hey Jungkook!" teriak seseorang yang membuatku langsung menghadap ke belakang.

"Ada apa Jimin?" tanyaku bingung saat Jimin berjalan dengan sedikit pincang dengan Yoongi di sampingnya.

"Kita makan-makan yuk! Perayaan masuknya anggota baru di klub dance!" teriak Jimin senang sambil menarik lenganku pelan.

"Apa setiap ada yang masuk klub dance kalian selalu makan-makan?" tanyaku bingung yang langsung membuat Jimin ketawa kecil.

"Tidak lah! Itu hanya alasan, aku ingin makan-makan saja dengan kalian! Lagian Hoseok hyung bilang dia yang bayar!"

PLETAK!

"Aku tidak ada bilang seperti itu." Balas Hoseok hyung yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil memukul pelan kepala Jimin.

"Ayolah hyung~~ kau baru menang lomba dance bukan?" kata Jimin dengan nada memelas dan bergaya imut di depan Hoseok hyung.

Hoseok hyung hanya bisa menghela napas dan menganggukkan kepala pelan. "Ya sudah, kalau itu maumu. Kita akan makan-makan hingga kalian kenyang!" katanya yang membuat Jimin dan aku teriak karena senang. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengobrol sebentar dengan Hoseok hyung.

"Hey, Yoongi kenal Hoseok hyung?" tanyaku kepada Jimin yang berjalan agak susah sambil melihat Yoongi dan Hoseok hyung yang sudah berjalan duluan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Iya, mereka kan sama-sama masuk klub rapper gitulah. Yoongi~~ tungguu!" jelas Jimin yang sekarang sedang berteriak manja dan berlari pelan ke arah Yoongi. Meninggalkan aku yang masih berjalan pelan di belakang mereka.

Aku melihat jam tangan, sekarang sudah jam 9 malam. Mungkin akan pulang jam 11 atau 12 malam dan sepertinya aku bolos saja hari ini, tidak usah ikut bimbingan belajar. Kalau begitu aku harus bilang Jin hyung. Aku mengetik pesan dengan cepat dan mengirimnya ke Jin hyung.

"Pertama kagum dan sekarang makan bersama?" sahut seseorang yang membuatku meloncat kaget.

"Taehyung! kenapa kau selalu muncul di mana-mana seperti hantu huh?!" teriakku pelan sambil memukul pundakknya kuat. "Dan lagian kami bukan makan bersama!" sambungku sambil berjalan cepat, mengejar ketinggalanku dengan mereka bertiga yang sedang tertawa kuat.

"Kalau gitu aku ikut." Sahut Taehyung sambil menyamai kecepatan jalanku.

"BUAT APA?! Pergi kau sana! Hush hush!" kesalku sambil mengusirnya dengan kasar.

"Karena kau ikut, jadi aku juga ikut." Balas Taehyung lalu berlari cepat lalu berhenti di samping Jimin. Membuat Jimin langsung merangkul pundaknya.

"Yak Taehyung! kau membuat aku tidak ingin makan!" teriakku kesal lalu berlari dan menendang punggungnya cepat. Membuat dia langsung memegang punggungnya dan melihatku garang.

"Kau!" dia menggeram kesal lalu menendang kaki kiriku.

"Yak! Kau berani menendangku hah?!" kesalku lalu menggenggam rambutnya dan menarik dengan sekuat tenaga.

"YAK YAK YAK! LEPASKAN!" teriaknya sambil menggapai-gapai udara, hingga tangannya mendarat di rambutku lalu menariknya kuat.

Hal itu membuat aku berteriak kesal dan melepaskan genggamanku lalu meraih kerahnya lalu mendorong dirinya hingga jatuh ke tanah. Membuat kami jadi berguling-guling di tanah sambil saling memaki.

Hingga seseorang memegang leher kami berdua membuat kami langsung berdiri dengan susah payah. "Kalian berdua, diam dan ikut kami dengan tenang." Kata orang itu sambil mencengkram leher kami. Membuat aku langsung susah bernapas dan mengangguk cepat.

Dia melepaskan genggamannya dan berjalan duluan lalu mengelus rambut Jimin yang sekarang sedang tertawa kecil lalu mengatakan betapa hebatnya Yoongi itu.

Aku dan Taehyung jadi terbatuk-batuk dengan posisi duduk, kakiku melemas karena cekikan dari Yoongi. Bagaimana bisa orang sekurus dan sepucat Yoongi mempunyai kekuatan menyamai kuli bangunan? Ini aneh!

"Kau menyusahkanku tau!" kesalku sambil melihat ke arah Taehyung yang sekarang malah tertawa kecil.

"Hahahaha, mukamu lucu." Tawanya sambil menunjuk mukaku.

"Cih! Diamlah!" kesalku, tapi yang ada dia semakin tertawa lepas.

"Aku bilang diam!" teriakku sambil berdiri lalu berjalan duluan. Baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, Taehyung langsung merangkul pundakku dan masih saja tertawa.

Aku langsung melepaskan rangkulannya dan memukul perutnya kuat. "Cih! Kenapa sih kau harus ikut?" tanyaku lalu menghentakkan kaki kesal.

Dasar menyebalkan!

"Sudah kubilang, aku ikut karena kau ikut." Balasnya dengan muka datar. Tapi mampu membuat aku jadi terdiam menatapnya.

Omo…

Kenapa dia semakin menyebalkan?!

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **WOW… panjang…**

 **Jadi gini loh, mungkin jika kalian ingin tahu sifat Taehyung seperti apa. Kalian bisa nonton serial Sherlock holmes langsung. Tapi aku tidak membuat Taehyung seratus persen mirip, hanya beberapa sifat Sherlock holmes aku ambil lalu aku gabungkan dengan sifat Taehyung. kenapa aku suruh kalian menontonnya? Karena Sherlock holmes adalah karakter fiksi yang** _ **sociopath**_ **. Bisa dibilang Sherlock holmes itu adalah** _ **sociopath**_ **hanya saja tidak nyata ^.^**

 **Seperti itu~~**

 **Mungkin aku tidak bisa membalas review kalian kali ini, tapi aku selalu menerima saran-saran dari kalian. Dan gomawo dengan sarannya ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Main Cast :** **Kim Taehyung and Jung Kook**

 **Slight : Yoonmin, Namjin (Jimin and Jin bottom)**

 **Support Cast : other**

 **Genre : drama, real life, a little bit of humor and love**

 **Rated : T**

 **Judul :**

 **SAD STORY OF LIFE.**

 **Love And Peace :3**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

 _JUNGKOOK P.O.V_

"Jadi… di sini tempat rekomendasimu Taehyung?" tanya Hoseok hyung sekali lagi dan dijawab anggukan pelan dari Taehyung, membuat Hoseok meneguk ludah. "Tampak mahal…" gumamnya yang membuat Jimin tertawa keras.

"Sudahlah! Uang yang hyung dapat dari menang lomba bukannya banyak? Sesekali makan di restoran mahal seperti ini tidak apa." Balas Jimin dengan tertawa keras dan menarik lengan Yoongi dengan tidak sabar.

"Memang tidak apa-apa jika kalian semua bayar masing-masing. Tapi masalahnya sekarang, aku yang bayar semua makanan kalian." Kata Hoseok hyung sambil menggerutu. "Kita ganti restoran saja!" sahutnya yang membuat Yoongi langsung menarik kerah Hoseok hyung dengan kuat lalu memasuki restoran keluarga yang tampak mahal itu.

"Yak yak Yoongi!" Teriak Hoseok hyung dengan susah payah, mengundang Jimin jadi tertawa keras. Begitu juga aku yang sekarang sedang tertawa memegang perut ku. Aku melirik Taehyung yang sekarang hanya diam sambil melihat toko kecil di seberang jalan dengan diam.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyaku pelan yang membuat dia langsung melihatku.

"Tidak ada." Balasnya cepat sambil menyusul Jimin yang sekarang sudah memasuki restoran itu.

Aku hanya menaikkan bahu sekilas lalu menyusul Jimin sambil tertawa. Kami semua duduk dengan wajah senang, kecuali Hoseok hyung yang sudah menekuk wajahnya dari tadi. Dengan santai kami memesan makanan sebanyak mungkin sambil memukul pundak Hoseok hyung.

"Aku hyung kalian, seharusnya kalian sadar itu." Balasnya yang membuat kami semakin tertawa. Aku memukul pelan pundak Hoseok hyung sambil bercerita tentang segala hal.

Butuh waktu 30 menit kami menunggu makanan datang sambil bercanda. Kami pun makan dengan senang hati, anehnya Taehyung makan dengan cepat sambil melihat kaca jendela yang menunjukkan toko di seberang jalan.

Memangnya ada apa sih? Aku semakin penasaran dengan tingkah laku Taehyung.

TRINGG TRINGG

Suara ponsel membuat Taehyung berhenti makan dan mengangkatnya dengan santai. "Bisakah kau diam? Aku akan mengirimkannya kepadamu." Balasnya cepat lalu menutup sambungan telepon dan menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat.

Dia melihatku sebentar dan melirik makananku yang tinggal sedikit. "Cepat habiskan makanannya." Katanya yang membuatku jadi menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku tidak mau menghabiskan makanan ini dengan cepat?" tanyaku dengan santai yang membuat dia langsung mengambil piringku dan memakan makanannya dengan cepat.

"YAK YAK! TAEHYUNG!" teriakku keras sambil memukul kepalanya cepat membuat dia berhenti mengunyah dan mengembalikan piringku yang sudah tandas, tidak menyisakan makanan sedikitpun.

"KAU GILA?!" pekikku yang membuat Taehyung menggeleng cepat lalu berdiri dan menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"Ikut aku." Katanya pelan yang membuatku langsung melepaskan genggamannya dengan kasar lalu menatapnnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" balasku yang membuat dia menaikkan bahu sekali lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat sambil menunjukkan sebuah ponsel putih.

"Kau pasti mau." Teriaknya lalu menghilang setelah membuka pintu restoran.

Aku hanya terdiam sesaat, perasaan tadi ponselnya warna hitam. Lalu kenapa jadi putih? Jangan-jangan…

Aku langsung memegang saku seragamku dan merasa tidak ada benda kotak membuat aku jadi kalang kabut. Aku mengecek semua tempat, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Sialan! Dia mengambil ponselku! Dasar Taehyung bodoh!

Aku mengambil gelas minuman yang masih berisi setengah air dan menghabiskan minuman itu dengan cepat. Pamit dengan Hoseok hyung dan mengucapkan terima kasih lalu menepuk pundak Jimin sebentar lalu berlari keluar.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan dan melihat kerumunan orang yang sedang berlalu lalang. Hingga pandanganku menatap siluet seseorang yang sangat kukenal. Orang itu sedang memasuki sebuah toko seberang jalan. Membuat aku langsung menyebrang dan memasuki toko yang ternyata adalah supermarket mini 24 jam.

"Kau… kembalikan ponsel ku!" teriakku kesal sambil memegang pundaknya, membuat dia membalikkan badan dengan cepat lalu membekap mulutku dengan kuat.

"Tunggu di luar! Kalau mau ponselmu kembali!" gumamnya cepat dengan pandangan menusuk. Membuat aku langsung terdiam dan mengangguk cepat.

Dia menjauhkan tangan kirinya dan menatapku dengan pandangan kosongnya. Aku langsung berlari keluar lalu menutup pintu toko dan berjalan menuju jendela toko itu. Melihat Taehyung yang sekarang memesan ramyeon lalu duduk di meja kecil yang ada. Aku hanya mendengus kecil dan bersandar di jendela itu.

"Apa sih yang dia mau?" gumamku kecil lalu menendang batu yang ada di depanku.

Apa aku pulang saja? Dan meminta ponselku besok pagi?

Tapi… dia menyuruhku menunggu…

Aku jadi mengerucutkan bibir dan memeluk diriku sendiri. Masalahnya ini sudah malam, angin malam benar-benar menusuk hingga ke tulang. Bahkan beberapa orang yang lewat di hadapanku langsung merapatkan jaketnya sambil terus berjalan.

Sudah hampir 15 menit aku menunggu, tapi dia tidak keluar-keluar dari supermarket mini itu. Membuat aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Baru saja aku berjalan beberapa langkah meninggalkan toko itu, aku kembali melirik ke belakang. Berharap dia keluar dari toko dan mengembalikan ponselku, tapi ternyata tidak.

Hal itu membuat aku semakin kesal, aku ragu. Apa aku harus pulang atau menunggunya hingga dia keluar dari toko? Tapi yang membuatku semakin merasa konyol pada diri sendiri adalah aku terlalu mengikuti kata-katanya.

Aku mengikuti perkataannya sampai harus menunggu seperti orang bodoh selama 15 menit di depan toko. Aku benar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang.

Anehnya aku terus-terusan berharap dia keluar dari toko tanpa ada niatan untuk masuk ke dalam toko itu. Aku benar-benar bodoh! Seharusnya aku pergi saja dari tadi! Supaya aku tidak membuang-buang waktu 15 menit yang sangat berharga.

Aku melirik jam tangan kecilku yang sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 11 malam. Hal itu membuat aku jadi menghela napas berat.

"Sudahlah! Aku pulang saja!" gumamku cepat, meyakinkan diriku sendiri lalu melangkah dengan pelan. Baru saja aku mengambil 5 langkah ke depan, seseorang memegang tanganku dan membekap mulutku.

Membuat aku langsung memberontak karena terkejut. Aku mencoba berteriak dan memukul perut orang itu, tapi yang ada orang itu semakin mencengkram pergelangan tanganku dengan kuat dan menyeret ku ke dalam celah sempit antara toko supermarket dengan toko di sebalahnya.

Dia langsung mengunci pergerakanku dan mendorong tubuhku hingga aku bersandar di dinding yang dingin. Aku melihat dirinya yang memakai topeng hitam dengan beberapa corak bintang kecil di topeng tersebut.

Dia mengambil tasku dengan kasar dan membuka semua isinya dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya masih mencekek leherku kuat. Membuat aku jadi susah bernapas dan mulai memukul tangan kirinya yang dilapis sarung tangan hitam.

"To—long!" teriakku dengan susah payah. Aku semakin berpikir cepat untuk menyelamatkan diri, sampai mataku melihat kakinya yang agak sedikit mengangkang.

Aku langsung tersenyum kecil lalu menendang tepat di tempat yang membuat semua pria akan meringis kesakitan. Dia langsung melepaskan cekikannya dan berteriak kesakitan.

Aku terduduk lemas dan terbatuk-batuk dengan kuat, mengambil semua oksigen yang ada dan berusaha berdiri dengan cepat. Lupakan tentang buku pelajaran atau uang jajan yang masih ada di tas kesayanganku itu. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah kabur!

Baru saja aku berlari tiba-tiba tangan orang itu langsung menggenggam kaki ku, membuat aku langsung terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan. Dengan cepat orang itu membalikkan badan ku hingga aku bisa melihat dia yang sekarang berada di atasku.

Dia mencengkram kepalaku dengan kuat membuat aku berteriak kesakitan dan memberontak secara asal.

DUKK!

Suara itu datang bertepatan dengan orang itu melepaskan cengkramannya. Aku langsung melihat Taehyung yang sedang memegang cup ramyeon. Dengan cepat dia menumpahkan kuah ramyeon yang sepertinya sudah dingin ke topeng orang tersebut. Membuat orang itu melepaskan topengnya dan berteriak kesakitan karena kuah ramyeon tadi masuk ke matanya.

Taehyung dengan cepat menarik kerah orang tadi dan melayangkan tinjunya dengan brutal. Menghindari seluruh pukulan yang di layangkan orang jahat tadi dengan mudah dan membalas pukulan orang itu dengan kuat.

Mereka terus berkelahi hingga orang jahat tadi di lempar Taehyung ke arah tong sampah yang langsung mengeluarkan seluruh isinya. Ada beberapa botol bir yang menggelinding dan Taehyung langsung mengambil botolnya dengan cepat.

Dia memecahkan botol itu ke dinding dan mengarahkan bagian tajam dari botol itu ke muka penjahat tadi.

"BUKA SARUNG TANGANMU! CEPAT!" teriak Taehyung yang membuat orang tadi langsung melaksanakannya dengan takut.

Mukanya sudah babak belur dengan darah yang mengalir di pelipis orang itu dan hidungnya yang sudah mimisan. Dia langsung membuka sarung tangannya dan melempar sarung tangan itu sembarangan.

Taehyung menarik tangannya dan tersenyum menyeringai saat melihat sebuah tattoo beruang di telapak tangan orang tersebut.

Tidak beberapa lama suara mobil polisi mulai terdengar dan semua terjadi dengan cepat. Seorang polisi yang menangkap Taehyung dan orang jahat itu dan juga memegang kedua tanganku lalu di kunci di belakang punggungku.

.

.

.

"Dan sekarang lihatlah kita…" gumamku pelan sambil meringis kesakitan, karena leherku yang terasa sakit jika kepalaku bergerak.

"Kau menyuruhku menunggu di luar… lalu kita terjebak di dalam sel penjara bersama penjahat bodoh ini." Lanjutku pelan yang sekarang melihat Taehyung sedang duduk bersandar dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kurasa aku harus membunuhmu sekarang, biar para polisi di luar sana tidak akan kesusahan memasukkan aku ke dalam penjara lagi." Kataku sekali lagi sambil melihat penjahat sialan tadi sedang berbaring kesakitan di lantai yang dingin.

"Dan polisi bodoh itu! Dia bahkan tidak mempercayai omonganku sama sekali! Sudah kubilang aku yang di serang! Lalu kenapa aku juga di masukkan ke sel busuk ini?! Dengan alasan telah berkelahi hingga mau buat orang mati. Maksudku, yang memukul orang brengsek ini kau kan?! Lalu kenapa aku juga yang kena? Aku korban di sini! Korban!" teriakku kesal sampai membuat beberapa orang di sel penjara itu melirikku kecil.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" teriakku yang membuat mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan berpura-pura tidak melihatku.

"Apa wali kita dipanggil? Maksudku Jin hyung akan membunuhku jika dia di telpon polisi lalu melihatku dengan keadaan babak belur seperti ini." Gumamku kecil yang membuat Taehyung melirikku sebentar lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Tenanglah, mereka tidak akan berani memegang seluruh barangmu. Apalagi menelpon hyung mu itu." Gumamnya kecil.

"Wae?" tanyaku bingung.

"Karena kau ikut denganku." Balasnya dengan cepat membuat aku semakin tidak mengerti.

Tidak beberapa lama ada seorang pria yang berdiri dan melihat Taehyung sambil tersenyum. Taehyung langsung berdiri dan menarik tanganku supaya ikut berdiri juga.

"Wahh, Inspektur Laehyun." Gumam Taehyung sambil berjalan mendekat ke sel penjara dan memegang tanganku.

"Daehyun!"

"Ah iya, Daehyun! Aku membawa orang yang kau mau!" kata Taehyung sambil berjalan keluar sel saat jeruji besi itu dibuka.

"Menikmati jeruji besinya?" kata pria tersebut yang bernama Daehyun.

"Oh, aku sangat menikmati 40 menitku berada di dalam sana." Balas Taehyung sambil mengambil seluruh barangnya dan juga barangku. Dia memasangkan tas coklatku ke punggungku dan mengembalikan ponsel milikku.

"Dan, siapa dia?" tanya Daehyun sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

"Seseorang yang membantuku. Apa yang biasa manusia lain bilang? Ah~~ Teman. Namanya Jeon Jungkook."

"Kau tidak pernah mempunyai teman."

"Dan sekarang aku punya." Balas Taehyung sambil tersenyum kotak dan mulai berjalan keluar kantor polisi.

"Kau beneran temannya, huh?" tanya Daehyun ke arahku yang membuat aku menggeleng kecil.

"Dan Inspektur Daehyun… apa paman… ayahnya?" tanyaku dengan sopan membuat Daehyun berjalan ke luar kantor polisi sambil menghidupkan sebatang rokok.

"Bukan…"

"Lalu?"

"Penolongnya? Mungkin… dulu sekali. Ada seorang anak kecil, mungkin sekitar umur 15 tahun sedang kehujanan di luar sana dan hanya bisa berjongkok di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Mungkin bisa di bilang aku penolong anak genius itu." Balas Daehyun sambil melihat punggung Taehyung yang berjalan sedikit jauh.

"Yah, aku menemukan seorang anak dari keluarga yang sudah hancur dan anak itu sangat menyayangi ayahnya di depan gerbang sekolah. Awalnya aku kira lebih baik mengajaknya ke kantor polisi dan membiarkan dia beristirahat sementara. Tapi yang kudapat adalah dirinya yang duduk di depan penjahat sambil menyebutkan kesalahan penjahat itu. Dia sangat pintar membaca orang, kau tahu itu." Lanjut Daehyun yang membuatku mengangguk pelan.

"Semenjak itu dia mulai membantuku. Hanya sekedar menangkap penjahat atau memecahkan kasus ringan. Aku akan membiayainya masuk sekolah kepolisian saat dia lulus SMA nanti, aku tau ibunya akan menyuruhnya menjadi dokter. Jadi pasti dia akan kabur dari rumah suatu saat nanti, maka jika saat itu tiba… aku akan mengurusnya dan menjadikannya sebuah polisi yang hebat. Tapi itu kejutan untuknya." Daehyun tersenyum kecil dan melihat Taehyung yang sekarang berhenti berjalan.

"Dan… dia anak yang sangat kurang ajar. Seluruh polisi di kantor ku tidak menyukai dirinya, sama sekali."

"Aku bisa tau kenapa dia dibenci." Balasku memotong perkataan Daehyun sambil tertawa kecil.

"Bisa dibilang sekarang aku melatihnya, supaya dia bisa menjadi polisi yang baik nanti. Hanya saja aku sedikit khawatir, kau tahu maksudku? Dia Kim Taehyung, seorang _sociopath_ cerdas yang bisa saja sangat berbahaya." jelas Daehyun yang membuatku mengangguk kecil.

"Kau tau dia _sociopath_?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan mengangkat seorang anak kecil menjadi muridku tanpa harus tau seluk beluknya bukan? Aku sudah menyelidiki ke seluruhan hidup Taehyung, untuk sekedar berjaga-jaga." Lanjutnya dengan santai dan membuang batang rokoknya ke tanah.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhnya menjadi seperti seorang detektif? Maksudku dia masih SMA." Tanyaku dengan muka bingung.

"Entahlah, kurasa dia hanya perlu membantuku. Dia itu sudah kuanggap anak sendiri." Jawab Daehyun dengan santai lalu mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dari saku celana. "Jadi, mau kuantar pulang sekolah? Jeon Jungkook?" lanjutnya yang membuatku melihat Taehyung.

Taehyung membalikkan badannya lalu tersenyum kecil. "Yak! Jungkook! Rumahmu di mana?" teriaknya dari jauh membuat aku jadi ikutan tersenyum.

"Kurasa tidak Inspektur Daehyun. Temanku menunggu." Kataku pelan lalu berlari kecil menuju Taehyung.

Nah Taehyung, apalagi yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Huh?

.

.

.

"Dia menyayangimu, kau tau?" ucapku secara tiba-tiba saat kami berdua sedang berjalan di jalanan kota. "Inspektur Daehyun, dia menyayangimu." Lanjutku saat melihat wajahnya sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaanku.

"Aku tau, tapi aku tidak menyayangi seorang pria yang memakan sepotong roti dan kopi pahit sebagai sarapan pagi. Kau tau? Itu sarapan yang menyedihkan." Balas Taehyung dengan santai.

"Kau tau sarapannya? Maksudku kau pernah datang ke rumahnya pagi-pagi?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Tidak, bukannya itu sudah terbaca? Maksudku, lihat orang itu. Memakai baju pink di malam hari sambil mengajak menarik koper kecil. Ku rasa dia sedang mencari hotel sekarang untuk bermalam. Dia pasti kabur dari rumah atau apapun itu. Kau bisa melihat dari wajahnya yang menahan nangis dan rambutnya yang berantakan. Dia juga memakai sandal rumah, sudah di pastikan di rumahnya sedang ada sesuatu yang membuat dia marah. Kurasa itu suaminya yang mengusir dirinya, kenapa suami? Karena dia memakai cincin emas di tangan kirinya dan juga dia sudah tampak tua—"

"Ok, ok! Cukup!" potongku dengan cepat. "Aku tidak peduli dengan wanita itu, aku hanya penasaran denganmu."

"Denganku?"

"Ne! maksudku, kau itu anak SMA yang genius—"

"Yah aku tahu kalau soal itu." Potong Taehyung yang membuatku jadi memukul kepalanya pelan.

"Jangan memotong jika aku sedang berbicara." Sahutku pelan. "Dan kau, membantu seorang polisi?"

"Tidak membantu, aku juga menikmati hal-hal seperti ini." Balas Taehyung, membuatku mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu siapa penjahat tadi?" tanyaku pelan.

"Ah, itu di sebut penjahat tattoo beruang. Dia akan mencuri semua barang dari orang yang menjadi korbannya, lalu membunuh orang itu dan meninggalkan tattoo beruang di tangan sang korban. Dan dia anak dari pemilik toko supermarket tadi." Jelas Taehyung yang membuatku jadi meneguk ludah dengan susah.

Tapi tunggu dulu, kurasa ada yang aneh…

"Kau bilang dia anak pemilik toko itu? Lalu…" aku berpikir sebentar dan melihatnya dengan tatapan marah. "Jangan bilang kau menggunakan aku sebagai umpan agar penjahat tadi menjadikan aku korbannya."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" balas Taehyung dengan muka bingung.

"Kau! Kau mengajak kami makan di tempat rekomendasimu. Kau tiba-tiba mau ikut saat mengetahui aku makan bersama. Kau mempergunakan kami untuk menemanimu ke sana bukan?!" teriakku kesal.

"Salah, aku hanya mempergunakan Joseok—"

"Hoseok hyung!" potongku memperbaiki omongan Taehyung.

"Yah, siapapun itu namanya… aku hanya mempergunakan Hoseok hyung untuk makan gratis di tempat yang sangat dekat dengan wilayah penjahat. Tapi soal mempergunakanmu sebagai umpan itu benar." Balas Taehyung yang membuat kemarahanku semakin sampai di ubun-ubun.

"DASAR TAEHYUNG BODOH! AKU KIRA AKU AKAN MATI KAU SIALAN!" teriakku kesal dan melayangkan pukulan ke dada Taehyung.

"Tapi aku datang tepat waktu bukan?" balasnya pelan dan memegang kedua tanganku yang sekarang sudah berhenti memukul dadanya.

"Iya… tapi bagaimana jika kau telat?" tanyaku pelan dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, entah kenapa aku baru merasakan ketakutannya sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan pernah telat, aku yang mengajakmu. Jadi aku yang akan melindungimu." Jawabnya pelan sambil mengusap rambutku pelan.

"Kau tahu, ini pengalaman terbodoh yang pernah kualami. Bertemu denganmu hanya membuat aku semakin hidup di dalam dunia aneh." Sahutku pelan sambil tersenyum kecil, tentu saja tanganku masih sedikit bergetar. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya sudah sedikit nyaman saat tanganku di pegang oleh Taehyung.

"Welcome to my world, Jeon Jungkook." Balasnya pelan sambil mengaitkan tangan kirinya ke tangan ku dan tersenyum kotak.

.

.

.

"Hey, Jungkook!" Teriak seseorang yang membuatku menghadap ke belakang dan melihat Hoseok hyung yang sedang berlari kecil. "Nah, kau harus menemaniku malam ini." Lanjutnya dengan santai.

"Ada apa dengan malam ini?" tanyaku kembali sambil meletakkan beberapa buku ke dalam loker dan menguncinya.

"Jimin tidak bisa ikut denganku, dia jatuh dari tangga kau tau? Yoongi bisa membunuhku jika aku memaksanya ikut. Dan setiap Selasa selalu ada pertunjukan menarik." Lanjut Hoseok hyung yang membuatku menatapnya bingung.

"Setiap Selasa, aku selalu diundang untuk menari di sebuah restoran untuk anak remaja. Dan itu di bayar. Biasanya Jimin selalu ikut denganku, dan sekarang dia sakit. Jadi aku mengajak dirimu." Jawab Hoseok hyung. "Kurasa kau berbakat, memang kau masih anggota baru. Tapi waktu kita latihan kemarin kau memiliki bakat dalam menari. Makanya aku mengajak dirimu." Jelasnya sekali lagi yang membuatku tampak sedikit berpikir.

"Kurasa itu bagus, aku tidak mempunyai les apapun malam ini." Kataku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu ku jemput di kelasmu setelah pulang sekolah." Hoseok hyung berkata seperti itu lalu mulai berjalan mundur dan tersenyum tipis. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian dia membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan normal.

Aku jadi tersenyum melihat tingkahnya dan kembali berjalan menuju kelasku. Kurasa aku menarik perkataanku yang menyesal telah pindah ke Korea Selatan karena proses belajarnya yang begitu mengerikan. Ini menyenangkan!

Beberapa hari ini begitu menyenangkan dan semua terjadi begitu cepat. Bahkan sekarang aku memiliki teman seorang detektif jadi-jadian. Atau seorang sahabat yang selalu bermesraan di mana-mana, dan juga seorang senior yang mudah tesenyum. Aku menikmati kehidupanku SMA ku sekarang, mungkin aku tidak akan bosan hingga lulus nanti.

Aku kembali ke dalam kelas dan duduk di tempatku sambil memakan roti coklat yang kubeli.

"Hey, Yoongi mana?" tanyaku kepada Jimin yang sekarang sedang membaca buku komik di hadapanku.

"Dia lagi berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di klub basket."

"Basket? Katamu dia masuk klub rapper?"

"Yah, basket juga. Ah! Apa kau sudah mendaftar di klub vocal?" tanya Jimin dengan antusias. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku kecil. "Ok, mari kita mendaftar sekarang. Istirahat masih 30 menit lagi." Kata Jimin sambil menarik tanganku dan berjalan sedikit pincang.

Kami keluar kelas dan melewati beberapa kelas dan menuju ruang guru. Jimin berbicara sama salah satu guru dan memberikanku sebuah kertas.

"Nah, Jungkook. Kau bisa langsung ikut klub vocal setiap hari Rabu dan Kamis saat pulang sekolah." Kata guru tersebut yang membuat aku tersenyum pelan.

Senin dan Jum'at, ada klub Dance.

Rabu dan Kamis, ada klub Vocal.

Ditambah adanya les tambahan di luar sekolah setiap hari Senin, Rabu, dan Jum'at jam 10 malam. Kurasa jadwalku benar-benar padat. Apa aku keluar saja dari les tambahan? Mengingat aku tidak pernah menginginkan adanya les dan Jin hyung seenaknya mengatur semuanya. Mungkin aku bisa bernegoisasi dengan Jin hyung untuk keluar dari les tambahan yang baru kuinjak beberapa kali itu. Hanya sekali jika kuhitung.

"Eh, Jimin. Kau duluan saja, aku mau ketemu Jin hyung." Balasku kepada Jimin yang hanya mengangguk kecil dan berjalan pelan meninggalkanku.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang bimbingan konseling dan membuka pintunya, tersenyum lebar saat melihat Jin hyung yang sedang menelpon seseorang.

.

.

.

TRINGG TRINGG

Aku melihat ke arah kiri dan menengok Taehyung yang sekarang sedang mengangkat teleponnya dengan santai saat guru sedang berbicara di depan kelas.

Sungguh anak yang tidak sopan…

Aku mulai melirik jam tangan yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 9 malam. Sebentar lagi waktunya pulang sekolah dan aku semakin semangat untuk bertemu Hoseok hyung. Apalagi tadi Jin hyung memperbolehkan aku tidak mengikuti les tambahan sama sekali. Membuat mood aku hari ini meningkat seratus persen.

"Ok, ibu rasa itu saja. Kalian boleh pulang lebih cepat, ibu ada urusan." Suara guru itu bagaikan surga di telingaku. Aku langsung berdiri cepat dan mengirim line ke Hoseok hyung bahwa aku akan menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah.

Aku tidak sabar menari di depan banyak orang! Aku sangat bersemangat hari ini!

Baru saja aku ingin melangkah pergi, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tanganku membuat aku membalikan badan dan melihat Taehyung yang memegang tasnya.

"Inspektur Saehyun—"

"Daehyun…"

"Yah, apapun itu. Itu tidak penting… ayo! Kita harus mengejar penjahat." Sahutnya cepat sambil menarik tanganku cepat.

"Ani, sabar… sabar dulu Taehyung!" aku langsung berteriak kecil membuat dia melihatku dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku ada janji! Dengan Hoseok hyung." Lanjutku yang membuatnya kebingungan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku adalah aku akan melakukan hal normal dengan seorang teman yang normal. Seperti jalan berdua dan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan berdua." Jelasku yang membuatnya mengkerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Itulah yang kusarankan, makanya aku mengajakmu." Gumamnya cepat dengan santai.

"No… karena jika bersamamu itu tidak ada yang namanya 'normal' kau harus tau itu…" balasku sambil berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Hey, kau benar-benar tidak mau ikut denganku?" tanyanya sekali lagi yang membuatku menggeleng cepat.

"Mengejar penjahat lalu aku hampir mati sekali lagi? Nope! Aku tidak akan mengikutimu." Balasku cepat.

"Okay, kalau itu maumu." Balasnya dengan santai. "Apa aku boleh meminjam ponselmu? Punyaku kehabisan baterai." Lanjutnya yang membuatku memberikan ponsel ku.

Kami berdua mulai menuruni tangga dan menuju gerbang sekolah, aku berhenti dan dia memberikan ponsel ku kepadaku lalu mulai berlari dengan cepat. Meninggalkan aku yang masih menunggu Hoseok hyung di depan gerbang.

.

.

.

"Nah, kau lihat panggung itu? Kita akan tampil di situ dalam waktu 15 menit lagi. Kau hanya tinggal menari mengikuti alunan lagi. Tidak ada gerakan khusus atau apapun, hanya untuk memuaskan penonton." Jelas Hoseok hyung yang membuatku mengangguk mengerti dan meminum cola yang ada di tanganku.

Berkenalan dengan beberapa orang di sana dan saling berbagi cerita, tidak jarang beberapa orang mengira aku pacarnya Hoseok hyung. Yang membuat aku jadi tersenyum malu dan Hoseok hyung hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil mengatakan _"Dia kawanku, imut bukan?"_

Tidak di sangka 15 menit telah berlalu, membuat aku dan Hoseok hyung melakukan penampilan kami dengan santai di atas panggung.

Dan ternyata aku menyukainya, suara musik yang mengalun keras dan teriakan penonton. Aku menikmati menari seperti ini, aku menikmati suara penonton yang berteriak keras. Aku merasa hidup di atas panggung ini.

Kurasa aku harus benar-benar menjadi seorang artis saat sudah besar nanti.

Baru beberapa menit kami menari tiba-tiba suara sirene membuat kami terdiam, tidak beberapa lama seorang yang begitu kukenali memasuki restoran kecil ini sambil menggeret orang yang sudah babak belur.

"Oh My God…" gumamku kecil lalu kepikiran sesuatu.

Dengan cepat aku menuruni panggung dan mengambil tasku lalu mengeluarkan ponsel ku sendiri, aku mulai mengecek aplikasi yang aku punya satu persatu. Hingga aku melihat aplikasi yang sangat asing. Aplikasi yang biasanya di pakai seseorang untuk melacak ponsel yang saling terhubung.

Aku langsung melihat ke belakang dan tersenyum kecil saat melihat orang itu sudah di tangkap polisi dan polisi itu menyelamatkan seorang pria yang sudah kelelahan.

Maksudku, seberapa jauh dia membawa orang itu? Dan kenapa dia melakukan ini?

Aku jadi tersenyum kecil saat aku mendekat ke arah dirinya yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Ternyata lelah juga membawa orang seberat dia hingga ke sini." Gumamnya pelan dan santai. "Bagaimana? Aku hebat bukan?" lanjutnya yang membuatku tertawa geli.

"Kau memang orang paling aneh yang pernah kutemui, Kim Taehyung." balasku cepat sambil mengikuti dirinya yang sedang dimasukkan ke dalam mobil polisi.

Aku tersenyum kecil saat melihat Inspektur Daehyun yang sedang berbicara dengan penjahat tersebut melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

"Kau serius membawa penjahat itu demi memperlihatkannya kepadaku?" tanyaku pelan sambil melihat ke arahnya yang sedang tersenyum kecil.

"Ani, aku hanya iseng saja."

"Kalau hanya iseng kenapa kau sampai memasang aplikasi ini di ponselku? Kau benar-benar ingin aku melihat kau menangkap penjahat bukan?" tanyaku iseng yang membuat dia melihat ke arahku.

"Lupakanlah, anggap saja itu hadiah. Aku membawanya dengan berlari selama beberapa meter jauhnya untukmu." Balasnya cepat yang membuatku jadi ingin berteriak kesenangan.

"Kau tahu, orang normal akan membelikan aku bunga sebagai hadiah." Jawabku cepat yang membuat dia menatapku.

"Hmmmm… benarkah? Apa hadiahku salah?" tanyanya yang membuat aku semakin ingin tertawa.

"Mungkin." Jawabku dengan santai dan melihat kedua matanya yang masih saja tampak kosong. Terkadang aku sedikit sedih melihat matanya yang seperti itu.

"Kalau gitu…" dia tiba-tiba menarik tanganku dan berlari keluar mobil. Mengabaikan teriakan Inspektur Daehyun yang memanggil kami berdua.

"MARI KITA MEMBELI SEBUAH BUNGA!" teriaknya dengan lancang. Membuat aku semakin tertawa senang melihat tingkahnya.

Kurasa aku semakin…

Membenci tingkahnya sekarang.

Dasar Kim Taehyung bodoh!

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hohoho! Jangan terbuai dengan perilaku manis Taehyung para readers. Karena kita tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dipikiran Taehyung!**

 **Dan, jangan berpikir bahwa ceritanya sedikit aneh di chap ini. Tapi memang begini alurnya, aku sudah memikirkan semuanya secara matang. Aku hanya bisa berharap kalian menyukai ceritaku saja…**

 **Balasan review :**

 **Aeibi95,** luka tapi gak berdarah kalau gak diinget sama si doi…

 **Prasetyo hestina845,** aku juga baper… setelah baca chap yang kemarin itu…. Wkwkwkw

 **Shun Akira,** sudah next yahhh ^.^

 **Ulyalenivk3001,** mungkin dan bisa jadi Tae sudah mulai suka dengan kookie… tapi belum tentu juga. Dia Taehyung sang sociopath. Dia adalah orang yang gak bisa ditebak~~

 **Keymingi02,** aamiin! Semoga tae beneran jatuh cinta ama kookie di real life(?) wkwkwkwk

 **Taehyungkece,** walaupun begitu, beberapa dari sifat Sherlock holmes ane ambil. Seperti tidak suka mengingat hal yang tidak penting. Dan yang lain-lain ^^

 **Yukiyukaji,** Jungkook… sepertinya kalau tae itu bersikap roman… itu ada maunya… wkwkwkwk eon juga mau beli satu lalu di ajak ke kasur (?)

 **Mpihiihopeworld,** kookie selalu ngegemesin! Pengen di peluk lalu di makan(?) jang jag! Req di terima… walaupun dikit, adalah yah hopekook momentnya… wkwkwk bagaimana mau genrenya normal, aku nya aja blm tentu normal *ebuset*

 **Anyavsyh,** OMG… CAPS LOCK~~~ jangan di bunuh dong… di makan aja(?) kookie minta di bungkus lalu bawa pulang! Hehehe

 **KPOPfics,** kookienya juga sakdakdjfh bikin gregettt

 **Melinda Jikook9597,** iya dong Jungkook ukee… masak si imut kookie kesayanganku seme? Kan aneh…

 **Reirei,** memang mirip… tapi gak semirip itu. Sociopath itu lebih cenderung ke anti social saja. Tidak sebrutal atau semengerikan psychopath koks.

 **Review kalian membangkitkan semangatku untuk ttp menulis~~**

 **Btw, aku lagi suka monsta X yang hero… lagunya enak beut**

 **1 verse jhope jugakss… banyak lagu bagus yang menemaniku saat membuat ff kawan…**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Love and peace :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Main Cast :** **Kim Taehyung and Jung Kook**

 **Slight : Yoonmin, Namjin (Jimin and Jin bottom)**

 **Support Cast : other**

 **Genre : drama, real life, a little bit of humor and love**

 **Rated : T**

 **Judul :**

 **SAD STORY OF LIFE.**

 **Love And Peace :3**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

 _JUNGKOOK P.O.V_

Ini aneh.

Lupakan fakta bahwa semalam Taehyung malah membawaku ke taman kota dan mencabut semua bunga yang ada di sana.

Tapi, mari kita perhatikan Hoseok hyung.

"Jadi, dia mengatakan _'Hei! Serahkan nyawamu sekarang! Huahahaha.'_ Dan si tokoh utama itu…. siapa sih namanya… lupa pu—"

Hoseok hyung menghentikan aksi cerita tentang film yang baru dia tonton semalam dan melihatku bingung. Jimin yang awalnya mendengarkan juga ikut-ikutan melihatkku bingung.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Hoseok hyung secara tiba-tiba. Membuat aku memicingkan mata dan melihatnya sinis.

"Seperti apa?" jawabku dengan nada penuh kecurigaan.

"Seperti ini." Hoseok hyung meniru apa yang kulakukan sebagus mungkin.

"Hmmmm apakah iya seperti itu?" tanyaku dengan nada yang masih sama, penuh kecurigaan.

"Iya seperti ini." Balas Hoseok hyung dengan suara yang diberat-beratkan dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang masih sama.

"Kalian berdua ngapain sih…" sahut Jimin dan melihat kami berdua juga dengan tatapan sinis.

"Hmmm… hyung… kau tidak ada yang mau diceritakan gitu?" tanyaku dengan Hoseok hyung dan mengabaikan Jimin yang sepertinya bingung akan situasi.

"Tentu saja ada. Film yang kutonton kemarin." Jawabnya santai lalu memakan makanan yang sempat terlupakan tadi.

"Bukan soal itu… soal Tae…" sahutku sambil ikut-ikutan memakan makananku.

"Yang mana?"

"Yang kemarin, dia menangkap penjahat…"

"Tae menangkap penjahat lagi?" tanya Jimin secara tiba-tiba yang membuat aku sedikit terkejut. Hoseok hyung hanya mengangguk pelan dan Jimin langsung menggeleng kecil. "Wah, jinja… anak itu memang hebat."

"Heh? Kalian tau Tae menangkap penjahat gitu?" teriakku sambil menatap mereka berdua yang sekarang tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja tau. Seluruh orang di sekolah ini juga tau." Jimin berkata seperti itu sambil menunjuk ke semua penjuru siswa yang sedang makan di kantin ini. "Kau kan baru masuk nih, jadi aku ceritakan sedikit." Jimin mengubah nadanya menjadi lebih serius. Yang membuat aku tiba-tiba meneguk ludah pelan.

"Salah satu penjahat pernah mau balas dendam dengan Taehyung. Karena memasukkan orang yang dicintainya ke dalam penjara. Jadi, penjahat itu datang ke sekolah sambil menembakkan pistol ke langit di halaman depan sekolah dan berteriak memanggil nama Tae." Cerita Jimin yang membuat mataku melebar 2 kali lipat.

"Tae juga pernah di kejar orang gila di sekolah ini." Sahut Hoseok hyung yang membuatku terkejut.

"Hyung, semua orang di sekolah ini juga pernah dikejar orang gila yang tinggal di sebelah sekolah ini hyung…" kata Jimin dengan nada pelan.

Aku semakin terkejut. "Rumah di sebelah itu ada orang gila?!" kataku sambil berteriak histeris.

"Iya, gosipnya sih. Dulu itu dia orang kaya, tapi istri dan anaknya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Jadinya dia sedikit gila gitu. Aku pernah dikejar sambil dilempari kotoran anjing." Jelas Hoseok hyung yang membuat aku semakin keringat dingin.

Bagaimanapun juga orang gila itu mengerikan…

"Back to the topic, jadi semenjak itu kami semua tau kalau Taehyung ngebantu polisi." Jelas Jimin singkat yang ngebuat aku menganggukkan kepala kecil.

"Kau pernah dikejar orang gila?" tanyaku dengan tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa orang gila yang tinggal di sebelah itu lebih menarik perhatianku.

"Pernah, kepalaku dipukul dengan tongkat kayu waktu itu." jawab Jimin sambil memegang kepalanya sendiri.

"Ngeri yah…" gumamku kecil.

"Iya, ngeri… makanya berhati-hati lah." Balas Jimin dengan muka serius.

.

.

.

Yang namanya SMA itu…

Bukan hanya kisah cinta yang bertubi-tubi indahnya.

Tapi ada juga yang namanya ulangan.

Hiks…

"Kenapa segini sih…" gumamku kecil sambil melihat hasil ulangan matematika di tanganku. Angka 50 tertera sangat indah di atas kertas.

"Seperti biasa, ulangan ibu tidak ada remedialnya."

JEDAR!

Suara petir tiba-tiba menyerang di seluruh tubuhku. Dan helaan napas pasrah dari kawan sekelas yang mendapat nilai jauh lebih buruk dariku mulai terdengar. Begitu juga dengan Jimin yang kulihat mendapat nilai 40.

"Jadi, hanya 20 dari 30 anak yang tuntas. Ibu tau ulangan yang ibu buat semalam lumayan susah. Tapi selamat bagi yang tuntas dan berusaha keras lagi lah yang tidak tuntas. Jangan membuat nama sekolah menjadi jelek."

Jadi ada 10 anak yang bernasib sama denganku di sini. It's okay, selagi masih ada yang lebih jelek dariku kenapa harus panik?

"Dan Taehyung, ibu harap ulangan selanjutnya kau mengisi kertas jawabanmu." Kata guru tersebut sebelum keluar dari kelas dan langsung membuat siswa yang berada di dalam kelas ini ribut. Membahas hasil jawaban dari ulangan tadi.

Aku langsung melihat kertas jawaban Taehyung yang bersih dan mulus. Dan ada angka 0 di atas kertas tersebut.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA! NOL!" tawaku kuat yang membuat Jimin melihat ke belakang dan merampas kertas Taehyung.

"Kita bertiga sama hancurnya." Kata Jimin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau dapat berapa Yoongi?" tanyaku yang membuat Yoongi memperlihatkan kertas ulangannya dan ternyata nilainya sangat menyilaukan.

"100." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ckckckck, Tae… kau tidak mengerti sama sekali huh?" gumam Jimin yang membuat Taehyung tertawa meremehkan.

"Aku tau semua jawabannya, hanya saja menurutku ulangan seperti ini tidak ada gunanya." Kata Taehyung sambil mengambil kertas ulangan miliknya dari tangan Jimin.

"Kalau gitu no 1 apa jawabannya?" Jimin berkata sambil melihat kertas ulangan Yoongi.

"Akar x kuadrat dikurang 4x ditambah 3."

"No 2?"

"45."

"No 3…"

"1 per akar p kuadrat dikurang 2."

"No 4?" nada Jimin semakin terdengar mengecil. Seperti ragu-ragu untuk bertanya.

"2."

"No 5 yang a!"

"Jawabannya tidak terdefinisikan."

"Yang b?"

"10."

"C…"

"3 akar 10."

Jimin langsung terdiam, aku yang melihat jawaban di kertas ulangan Yoongi juga ikut-ikutan terdiam. Semua jawaban yang Taehyung katakan adalah benar. Dan dia hanya tersenyum sombong sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk mengambil tas dan beranjak keluar kelas.

"Wah, dia memang pintar…"

"Dan aneh." Kataku sambil menyambung perkataan Jimin.

Tidak beberapa lama guru lain mulai masuk dan langsung membuat kami semua diam. Belajar dengan tenang dan sedikit merasa bosan.

Sebelum akhirnya suara pintu kelas di dobrak terdengar kuat. Membuat kami semua melihat ke arah pintu masuk dan hanya terkejut sesaat. Setelah itu anak-anak lain kembali fokus belajar dan guru kembali mengajar.

Tidak dengan diriku yang hanya melihat Taehyung berjalan pelan ke arahku dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo! Aku butuh bantuanmu." Katanya tiba-tiba yang membuatku menggeleng kuat.

"Tidak… tidak tidak… terima kasih. Aku mau belajar! Urus saja kasus bodohmu sendiri."

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena hari ini hari Rabu dan aku juga ada klub vocal pulang sekolah."

"Yasudah kalau begitu." Jawabnya singkat lalu kembali keluar kelas.

"Cih, dasar aneh…" gumamku lalu melihat ke arah luar jendela dan tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Aku mengikuti Jimin dari belakang, sedangkan Jimin masih berjalan sangat pelan. Kurasa kakinya belum sembuh. Jimin tiba-tiba berhenti di salah satu ruangan yang seingatku ini adalah ruangan musik dan membuka pintu dengan cepat.

"Halo semuanya!" kata Jimin sambil tersenyum senang. Dan disambuti oleh balasan hangat dari anggota club vocal yang lain. "Kita mendapat anggota baru."

Aku langsung memperkenalkan diri singkat dan tersenyum tipis. Senyumku langsung memudar saat melihat seseorang yang aku kenali sedang duduk di atas piano.

"Ah, aku lupa bilang yah? Karena setiap anak harus masuk satu ekskul, jadi Taehyung masuk klub vocal. Suaranya juga cukup bagus dan dia pandai bermain piano." Jelas Jimin sambil menepuk pundakku ringan.

Aku langsung mendatangi Taehyung dan membelalak kaget melihat matanya berwarna biru tua.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GILA! MATAMU!" tawaku menggelegar saat melihat betapa konyolnya muka Taehyung saat ini.

"Jangan tertawa, aku hanya salah gerak waktu berkelahi dengan orang aneh."

"Kau itu yang aneh Tae… hahahahahaha. Mukamu benar-benar… hahaha." Perutku jadi terasa sakit karena melihat wajah Taehyung yang benar-benar lucu.

"Diamlah."

"Untung aku tidak ikut denganmu tadi siang." Kataku sambil menepuk pundaknya ringan. Yang membuat Taehyung hanya memandangku sinis.

Setelah itu, guru music mulai memasuki ruangan dan memulai kegiatan hari ini. Bernyanyi diiringi suara piano Taehyung dan mendapat pujian karena suaraku terdengar sangat indah.

2 jam berlalu dengan cepat, kegiatan juga sudah berakhir. Ditutupi oleh doa bersama dan bubar setelahnya. Membuat aku sedikit kecewa karena kegiatan cepat berakhir.

Aku pun keluar kelas dan berjalan pelan menuju gerbang sekolah sambil berbicara dengan Jimin. Saat di depan gerbang sekolah, sudah ada Yoongi yang menunggu dengan motornya sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah Jimin.

Akhirnya, Jimin yang sudah berlalu pergi membuat aku jadi sendirian berjalan kaki di malam hari. Berhenti sebentar di salah satu supermarket untuk membeli es krim dan kembali berjalan.

Aku melewati taman kota dan beberapa toko yang masih buka. Aku berhenti saat melihat salah satu baju yang dipajang di etalase toko. Kemeja jins yang terlihat simple tapi entah kenapa menarik perhatianku. Baru saja aku ingin memasuki toko itu untuk menanyakan berapa harga kemeja itu, tiba-tiba mulutku di bekap oleh seseorang.

Merasa seperti déjà vu, membuat aku lebih sigap menangani hal-hal seperti ini. Aku langsung memukul perut orang yang membekap ku dengan sikut. Tapi entah kenapa pukulanku terasa berat, tubuhku terasa lelah.

Aku mulai merasa ada bau aneh dari sapu tangan yang orang di belakangku gunakan untuk membekap mulutku. Rasanya seperti…

Ukh… pandanganku semakin lama mulai mengabur.

Sebelum akhirnya semua menjadi gelap seketika.

.

.

.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Masih terasa pusing dan sedikit mual saat aku melihat cahaya yang lumayan terang. Aku memutar kepalaku dan melihat rak-rak berisi makanan. Ini seperti di supermarket yang aku kenali…

Aku melihat kedua kakiku diikat dan tanganku juga diikat di belakang punggung. Membuat aku merasakan sakit di pergelangan tangan dan kaki karena ikatan yang terlalu kuat.

"Kau baru pingsan selama 1 jam." Sahut seseorang yang membuat aku mendongak dan melihat seorang pria separuh baya sedang duduk di atas kursi di depanku. "Sekarang sudah jam 12 malam. Cepat telepon dia dan suruh datang ke sini."

"Si… siapa?" tanyaku bingung dan melihat wajah bapak tua itu dengan susah payah. Pasalnya, rasa pusing masih terasa di kepalaku. Membuat aku tidak bisa fokus dengan situasi.

"Orang yang menangkap anakku."

"Heh?" aku bengong sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. "Kau ayahnya yang penjahat tattoo beruang?!" teriakku kuat yang membuat bapak tua itu menutup telinganya.

"Iya, dan pacarmu itu membuat anakku masuk penjara." Sahutnya dengan nada dingin. Tapi mampu membuat aku tiba-tiba tersenyum tipis.

"Ah bapak bisa saja…" jawabku dengan sedikit malu. Entah mengapa saat bapak kepala botak ini menyebutkan Taehyung adalah pacarku, itu membuatku sedikit senang.

"Cepat telepon dia kemari, atau kau kutembak." Kata bapak tua itu sambil menodongkan pistol di depan wajahku. Membuat aku terdiam seketika dan meneguk ludah kasar.

"Ta—tapi, sa—saya tidak ada no—mornya…" cicitku yang membuat bapak tua itu tertawa meremehkan.

"Berusaha menipuku huh? Kau pacarnya bukan? Kenapa nomornya saja tidak ada? Pacar macam apa itu." balasnya sambil tertawa lucu. Menganggap perkataanku tadi hanyalah tipu belaka, tapi…

"AKU BUKAN PACARNYA!" teriakku sekuat tenaga yang membuat bapak itu terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Apaan sih?! Pacar pacar pacar pacar! Dia bahkan mungkin tidak mengingat namaku bodoh! Dasar bapak tua botak yang bodoh!" sambungku sambil melihat wajah bapak tua itu yang shock karena aku marah tiba-tiba.

Aku saja tidak tau kenapa aku marah. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa kesal dan sedikit patah hati.

"Dia bahkan menciumku tapi… MELUPKANNYA! Tau tidak sih itu sakit?! DASAR BAPAK TUA SIALAN! SEKARANG AKU MAU TELEPON SIAPA HUH?! KAU MAU APA HUH!" teriakku histeris sambil menggerakkan seluruh badan, berusaha untuk melepaskan ikatan yang terasa sakit.

"Sakit tau…" gumamku kecil sambil menggigit bibir bawahku. Entah kenapa air mataku menetes begitu saja. Sekarang aku harus ngapain? Sudahlah diculik seperti ini. Tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu, bahkan kalau aku ada nomor Taehyung… belum tentu dia mau datang menyelamatkan diriku.

"Dia tidak suka denganku dasar bapak tua jahat…" cicitku sekali lagi dan mulai menangis kuat. Membuat bapak tua itu kewalahan dan bingung harus ngapain.

"Aku… patah…. Hatiiiii!" teriakku kesal dan menangis seperti anak umur 5 tahun yang meminta sesuatu. Bapak tua itu langsung berusaha menenangkan diriku dan menceritakan bahwa dulu dia juga pernah patah hati sambil menepuk pundakku ringan.

"Dasar bapak tua botak!"

"Jangan memanggil botak dasar anak kurang ajar!" bentak bapak tua itu seketika yang membuatku terdiam. "Bodo amat dengan dirimu yang sakit hati lah atau apalah! Sekarang pikirkan caranya agar membuat Taehyung datang ke supermarket ini! Pintu depan udah di tempel tanda tutup jadi tidak akan ada orang yang masuk selain dirinya! Cepat panggil dia atau kau mati!"

Ancam bapak tua itu yang membuat aku semakin ingin menangis. Tapi aku harus memutar otak, tidak mungkin aku terjebak di sini terus dan menangisi patah hatiku itu?

"Pak, gimana saya mau telepon Taehyung kalau tangan saya diikat?" tanyaku yang membuat bapak itu melepaskan ikatan di tanganku dengan cepat. Tapi setelah itu dia mengambil tangan kiriku dan mengikatnya di rak besi yang berisi dengan makanan.

"Satu tangan cukup untukmu menelpon bukan?" gumamnya yang membuatku mengangguk pasrah.

Aku mengambil ponsel yang berasa di saku celanaku sambil menghapus air mata dengan bahuku. Sedikit tersedu-sedu aku mengaktifkan ponsel ku dan berpikir harus menelpon siapa. Pemikiran yang terlintas pertama kali adalah Jin hyung.

Membuat aku langsung mencari kontak nomor Jin hyung dan menelponnya cepat.

" _Maaf, pulsa dalam kartu prabayar anda—"_

Aku terdiam…

Air mataku mulai menyucur keluar kembali dan mataku menatap bapak tua itu yang menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

"Pulsanya… habis… hiks…" cicitku yang membuat bapak tua itu menghela napas berat.

"AKHH! Kenapa aku mencuri orang seperti mu sih?!" teriak bapak tua itu frustasi. Membuat aku menggelengkan kepala kecil.

Bapak tua itu hanya bisa terduduk kembali di kursi dan mengelus kepala botaknya lalu menghela napas berat.

"Kau akan kulepaskan..." gumamnya yang membuatku ingin berteriak kesenangan dan mencium kepala botak itu.

Sebelum akhirnya suara pintu terbuka dan suara sepatu terdengar. Kami berdua sama-sama terdiam dan melihat ke arah kiri dengan tatapan bingung.

TEP

TEP

TEP

Langkahnya terhenti dengan mataku yang melebar 10 kali lipat. Seseorang namja berdiri di ujung rak makanan sambil membawa lencana polisi dan pistol di tangannya.

Dia menatapku dengan raut wajah kebingungan, sedangkan bapak tua tadi langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan memegang pistol miliknya.

"Kau…" gumamnya kecil sebelum bapak tua itu mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah namja itu.

"Ta—"

DOR!

Mulutku langsung mengaga lebar, sebuah scene penembakan terlihat di depan mataku. Membuat aku ingin berteriak saat itu juga waktu melihat darah kental menetes di lantai supermarket.

"TAEHYUNG!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Akh… tbc nya kurang seru yah…**

 **BTW anyway by the way… siapa yang menunggu ff ini apdet? Kalau ada mana suaranya? Hehehehe.**

 **Aku sih ingin ingin aja balas-balas review, tapi rasanya udah basi banget yah kalau balas sekarang? So, balasan reviewnya chap depan yah…**

 **Apalagi yah… ouh iya, kurasa ff ini akan mengalami slow apdet. Habisnya tugas sekolahnya banyak banget sih… hiks.. ane lelah.**

 **Segitu saja deh**

 **Annyeong readers**

 **Love and peace :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Main Cast :** **Kim Taehyung and Jung Kook**

 **Slight : Yoonmin, Namjin (Jimin and Jin bottom)**

 **Support Cast : other**

 **Genre : drama, real life, a little bit of humor and love**

 **Rated : T**

 **Judul :**

 **SAD STORY OF LIFE.**

 **Love And Peace :3**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

 _JUNGKOOK P.O.V_

"OH MY GOD! SHIT TAE!" teriakku dengan mata melotot dan mencoba melihat kenyataan yang ada di depan mata.

"AKHH!" teriak bapak tua itu sambil berbaring di lantai dan memegang bahunya kuat. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya tersenyum meremehkan melihat darah sudah mulai mengalir.

Taehyung mendekat ke arahku dengan santai dan membuka seluruh ikatanku. Sedangkan diriku masih tertegun kebingungan dengan Taehyung yang tampak seperti biasa saja.

"Tae… kau membunuh manusia…" gumamku kecil dan Taehyung hanya tertawa.

"Dia tidak akan mati kalau hanya tertembak di bahu. Tidak akan. Kau diapakan dengan bapak itu?" tanya Taehyung yang aku jawab dengan gelengan kepala kecil. "Tapi, matamu memerah."

"Itu karena… lupakan soal mataku." Balasku cepat dan mengalihkan pandanganku dari Taehyung dan melihat pistol serta lencana yang dipegang Taehyung. "Kau dapat dari mana barang-barang ini? Dan kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Ohh ini… aku mencurinya dari Inspektur Daehun."

"Daehyun."

"Yah… terus aku mencarimu. Ingin menunjukkan kehebatan aku dalam menembak sesuatu, terus aku melacak ponselmu dan ternyata kau di sini. Tapi baguslah, kau juga bisa melihat kehebatanku dalam menembak." Jelas Taehyung yang membuat mulutku menganga lebar.

"KAU MENEMBAK ORANG BODOH." Kataku sambil berdiri dan menunjuk bapak tua yang masih saja kesakitan karena bahunya tertembak.

"Tenang saja, dia tidak akan mati. Kalau mati berarti sudah takdirnya."

What

The…

Apa itu kata yang pantas untuk disebutkan oleh anak SMA yang sudah menembak orang?!

"Dan Inspektur sebentar lagi juga akan ke sini. Dia pasti melacakku saat menyadari pistolnya menghilang." kata Taehyung sambil ikutan berdiri dan melihat rak makanan.

Dia mengambil satu makanan dan membukanya pelan, duduk di kursi yang bapak tua tadi dudukin dan memakan snack yang ada di tangannya.

"Coba kau cari di lemari pendingin, ada cola tidak?"

Aku masih terdiam dan mencoba untuk mencerna perkataannya. Mataku masih tertuju dengan tubuh bapak tua itu yang sekarang sepertinya sudah ingin pingsan karena menahan rasa sakit.

"Kau tidak mau ambilkan? Kalau begitu aku ambil sendiri." Katanya sambil berdiri dan berlalu pergi. Setelah dia pergi, aku hanya bisa bengong di tempat.

Tidak beberapa lama suara sirene polisi mulai terdengar. Dan dua orang polisi yang aku tau salah satunya adalah Inspektur Daehyun melihatku dengan tatapan yang sama bingungnya.

"Taehyung yang ngelakuin." Kataku cepat yang membuat Inspektur Daehyun berlalu pergi dan rekan polisinya langsung melakukan pertolongan pertama sambil menelpon bantuan.

Aku pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dan menuju tempat lemari pendingin. Di situ tampaklah Taehyung yang sudah diborgol oleh Daehyun dan Daehyun dengan mudahnya memukul kepala Taehyung.

"Dasar bodoh, kalau kau membunuh orang… aku tidak mau repot-repot untuk mengurusi agar kamu tidak masuk penjara." Kata Daehyun sambil menggeret Taehyung keluar dan aku mengekor dari belakang.

"Bukannya bagus masuk penjara? Semuanya sudah diatur, dapat makan dan minum. Fasilitas yang cukup memadai juga ada." Balas Taehyung yang ngebuat Daehyun mendecih kesal.

"Lagian buat apa kau menembak bapak-bapak huh?"

"Dia menyakiti Jungkook. Makanya aku menembaknya." Jawab Taehyung sambil masuk ke dalam mobil polisi dan Inspektur Daehyun melihatku dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Akhirnya aku menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi, tentu saja memotong bagian aku menangis kuat seperti anak TK yang tidak dibelikan permen. Aku juga sedikit mengubah alur ceritanya bahwa aku mencoba untuk melawan, padahal sejujurnya aku tidak ada melawan sama sekali.

"Baiklah, Jungkook kau masuk ke dalam mobil. Biar aku antar kau pulang." Kata Daehyun yang membuat aku memasuki mobil polisi dan duduk di samping Taehyung yang kedua tangannya di borgol itu.

Waktu Daehyun menghidupkan mobil, mobil ambulance mulai datang. Membuat aku sedikit merasa tenang bahwa bapak botak itu akan selamat.

"Kau bisa menurunkan ku di rumah Jungkook jika kau mau." Sahut Taehyung yang membuat Daehyun tertawa.

"Terus kau akan menimbulkan kekacauan lagi? Kau akan aku antar ke tempat yang kau suka Taehyung, dimana seluruh fasilitas ada di situ."

"Penjara maksudmu? Aku seharusnya tidak masuk penjara gara-gara menembak. Anggap saja itu adalah perlindungan diri."

"Kau masuk penjara karena mencuri pistol dan lencana dari seorang detektif." Sangkal Daehyun yang membuat Taehyung terdiam dan merengut lucu.

"Inspektur, kurasa Taehyung bersamaku saja. Aku bisa menjaganya." Kataku sambil tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

"Aku mempercayakannya kepadamu Jungkook." Kata Inspektur Daehyun sambil melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari rumahku. Aku sempat membungkuk kecil sebagai tanda penghormatan dan melihat Taehyung yang berdiri di depan gerbang rumahku.

"Ayo masuk. Aku lapar." Kata Taehyung singkat yang ngebuat aku menghela napas panjang. Aku pun membuka gerbang rumahku dan memasuki rumah dengan wajah tersenyum senang saat melihat Jin hyung sedang duduk di depan televise.

"Hyung… tau tidak? Hari ini—"

"Oi! Aku lapar." Potong Taehyung tiba-tiba yang membuat Jin hyung membelalak kaget.

"Ambil saja makanannya, dapur di sana." Tunjukku dan Taehyung langsung berjalan ringan menuju dapur.

"Ngapain dia ada di sini?" tanya Jin hyung dengan muka bengong.

"Panjang hyung ceritanya. Tapi kurasa dia akan menginap malam ini, tidak apa kan?"

"Tidak masalah sih, tapi bukannya hyung sudah bilang jangan terlalu ikut campur dengannya? Dia bisa saja berbahaya."

Oh well, dia sudah menembak bahu seseorang hari ini. Tapi, itu karena melindungiku bukan? Berarti dia tidak terlalu berbahaya kan?

"Makasih hyung, aku ingin mandi dulu." Kataku sambil mencium dahi Jin hyung ringan dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Membutuhkan waktu 10 menit aku mandi dan aku sudah keluar dalam keadaan segar. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam, mungkin habis mengkeringkan rambut aku akan tidur. Lagian besok masih sekolah.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku dan sedikit terkejut waktu mendapati Taehyung yang masih menggunakan seragam SMA nya sedang duduk di meja belajarku.

"Jadi ini kamarmu?" tanya Taehyung yang membuatku mengangguk kecil.

"Kau bisa tidur di sofa atau lantai jika mau. Kamar di rumah ini cuma dua soalnya, apa perlu aku ambilkan selimut tebal?" tanyaku lalu mengambil pengering rambut dan menyalakannya.

"Tidak, tidak perlu… aku jarang sekali tertidur."

"Wae?"

"Karena otakku susah dimatikan." Jawabnya singkat yang membuat aku mengkerutkan dahi bingung.

"Memangnya otakmu itu mesin apa?"

"Mungkin."

"Kalau begitu, keluar dari kamarku. Aku mau tidur. Dan pergi mandi sana!" kataku cepat yang hanya dijawab dengan kesunyian. Taehyung sendiri langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Membuat aku rasanya ingin tidur dan melupakan kejadian aneh hari ini.

.

.

.

"Wow… kalian berangkat sekolah bersama?" kata Jimin tiba-tiba menghampiri aku dan Taehyung di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Kakimu sudah membaik?" tanyaku yang melihat Jimin kembali berjalan normal.

"Yah, seperti itulah." Jawabnya sambil menggerakkan kedua kakinya dan tersenyum lebar.

Tiba-tiba suara teriakan mulai terdengar dari beberapa siswa dan begitu juga dengan gelak tawa, membuat kami bertiga melihat ke arah belakang dan aku langsung tertawa kuat.

Pasalnya Hoseok hyung sedang berlari dengan sekuat tenaga masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah dan meminta perlindungan dari sang satpam dari kejaran orang gila.

"Sudah kubilang, orang gila itu mengerikan." Sahut Jimin sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kasihan sekali Hoseok hyung. Tampan-tampan malah dikejar orang gila." Tawaku sambil memegang perut. Soalnya, muka Hoseok hyung yang ketakutan dan meminta tolong satpam itu benar-benar nomor satu lucunya.

"Dia tidak tampan." Sahut Taehyung yang membuat aku melihatnya.

"Tentu saja dia Tampan Tae, orang sepertimu lah yang tidak tampan." Balasku yang membuat Taehyung mendengus kecil.

Taehyung hanya melangkah pergi lebih dulu, meninggalkan aku dan Jimin yang masih melihat Hoseok hyung.

"Sepertinya dia tidak akan masuk ke kelas." Sahut Jimin yang membuatku langsung menyusul kemana perginya Taehyung. Aku berlari kecil menyamai ketinggalanku dan langsung memukul ringan pundak Taehyung.

"Buat apa kau mengikuti namja yang tidak tampan?" tanyanya sambil menatapku sinis.

"Karena aku dipercayakan oleh Inspektur Daehyun untuk menjagamu."

"Terserah dirimu sajalah, aku hanya ke taman belakang saja."

"Aku tau." jawabku sambil tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

"Ayo naik." Kata Taehyung yang membuatku mengangguk kecil dan bersaha memanjat salah satu pohon yang ada di taman belakang sekolah.

Setelah susah payah dan juga dibantu oleh Taehyung, akhirnya aku bisa naik ke atas dan duduk di salah satu dahan pohon.

"Aku masih terpikirkan dengan Hoseok hyung yang dikejar orang gila. Katanya kau juga pernah dikejar orang gila?" tanyaku sambil melihat pemandangan yang terlihat dari atas pohon. Tampak bangunan-bangunan yang membuatku sedikit kagum. Jika dilihat dari atas, kota Seoul sebenarnya sangatlah indah.

"Iya, jadi aku lewat di depannya. Tiba-tiba aku dikejar, sambil dilempari batu." Cerita Taehyung dengan muka datar. Sedangkan aku sudah tertawa, membayangkan Taehyung yang berlarian dengan muka datar dan ada orang gila di belakangnya berusaha mengejar Taehyung.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung meloncat turun dari pohon yang membuatku sedikit menghela napas berat. Baru saja naik masa sudah turun?

Baru saja aku ingin memanjat turun, Taehyung sudah melebarkan kedua tangannya dan melihatku dengan muka datar.

Aku langsung tersenyum lebar dan melocat turun ke arah Taehyung. Membuat muka Taehyung tampak terkejut, tapi Taehyung mampu menangkapku dengan cepat.

"JANGAN MAIN LONCAT SAJA BODOH!" teriak Taehyung saat aku sudah berada di pelukannya. "Tunggu aba-aba dariku! Baru loncat!" sambungnya yang membuatku tertawa kecil.

"Tidak perlu, karena aku yakin kau akan menangkapku."

"Cih, terserahmu sajalah." Katanya sambil memegang tanganku lalu menariknya pergi. "Kita bolos sekolah saja hari ini."

"Eh, eh… kau mah enak bolos tapi nilai tetap bagus. Lah aku, nilai menurun!" jawabku cepat yang membuat dia berhenti.

"Kalau gitu saat ulangan aku akan menjawab semuanya di kertas ulangan punyamu dan punyaku. Jadi kau dapat nilai bagus. Ok? Sekarang ikut sajalah…"

"Tidak mau! Itu namanya aku tidak berusaha!"

"Lebih penting mana aku atau sekolah?"

"Yah sekolah lah bodoh!" kataku cepat yang membuat Taehyung merengut.

"Kurasa lebih penting aku."

"Dalam mimpimu! Lagian kau mau ke kantor polisi lalu menangkap penjahat lagi bukan? Maaf saja kawan, aku tidak mau hidup dalam bahaya. Bagaimana kalau aku diculik lagi? Lalu aku dibekap lagi?" lalu aku menangis lagi tentunya. Akh… kalau mengingat penculikan semalam itu membuat aku merasa malu dengan diriku sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa menangis patah hati saat diculik seperti itu?!

"Tidak, tidak… aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang special." Kata Taehyung sambil menarik tanganku paksa. Yang membuat aku hanya bisa pasrah dan sedikit senang sih…

Soalnya ingin di ajak ke tempat special bukan?

.

.

.

"SPECIAL KEPALA OTAKMU!" teriakku kesal sambil melempar sarung tangan yang ia berikan kepadaku. "Apa yang special dari parit di tengah jalan?! Banyak kodok lagi!" kataku sambil memukul kepalanya kuat. Membuat salah satu kodok di tangan Taehyung hampir terlepas.

"Aish… Jinja… nangkap satu bukannya gampang bodoh."

"Yah buat apa juga menangkap kodok?!"

"Suka-suka aku lah! Toh nanti pelajaran biologi di kelas 11 kita juga akan membedah tubuh kodok."

"Tau dari mana huh?! Dan berarti itu kau mau membedah tubuhnya?"

"Iya."

Aku langsung menendang punggung belakang Taehyung yang membuat Taehyung melepaskan kodok tersebut.

"Tidak baik menyakiti binatang." Kataku cepat yang membuat Taehyung meringis sakit dan memegang pinggangnya.

"Jadi kau mau kemana?" tanya Taehyung yang membuat aku ingin menggamparnya kuat-kuat.

"Mana ku tau bodoh! Kau yang mengajakku bolos, sekarang kau yang bertanya kepadaku mau kemana. Kau itu—"

"Akh! Aku tau!" katanya cepat lalu menarikku pergi dan menuju halte bis terdekat.

Aku yang awalnya ingin marah langsung tidak jadi dan hanya menghela napas super panjang. Lalu memilih untuk pergi ke tempat mana yang Taehyung inginkan.

Butuh waktu 30 menit dari bus hingga jalan kaki ke sebuah kompleks perumahan tua. Taehyung berhenti di salah satu rumah tua dan memanjat gerbangnya dengan mudah. Begitu juga dengan diriku.

Taehyung memasuki rumah itu dengan mudah, karena pintunya yang sudah tidak memiliki ganggang pintu lagi. Saat aku masuk ke dalam rumah tua itu, mataku langsung menangkap sebuah grand piano yang sangat besar dan terlihat rapuh.

"Piano ini… sedikit sumbang jika ditekan, tapi masih bisa dimainkan." Katanya pelan lalu duduk di depan piano tersebut dan menekan satu persatu tuts piano.

"Bagaimana bisa di rumah seperti ini ada piano?" tanyaku bingung.

"Gosipnya, pemilik rumah ini pergi meninggalkan rumah ini begitu saja. Dan hanya meninggalkan piano tua miliknya di sini. Aku juga baru menemukan rumah ini beberapa bulan yang lalu." Jelas Taehyung yang membuatku ingin bertanya lebih banyak.

Bagaimana bisa dia menemukan rumah ini? Atau kenapa dia berani memasuki rumah ini?

Tapi, ini adalah Taehyung. Semua hal ajaib bisa ia lakukan.

Seperti seorang penyihir yang selalu tertawa mengerikan dan akan pergi terbang kemana-mana pada malam hari. Bedanya penyihir kali ini bernama Taehyung yang selalu pergi kemana saja sesuka hati dia dan suara tawanya…

Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya tertawa seingatku…

JENG

Suara piano sumbang mulai terdengar. Alunan music yang terdengar sedikit aneh tapi indah mulai membuatku menutup mata. Menikmati permainan yang dimainkan Taehyung.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat menembak bapak tua itu?" tanyaku tiba-tiba yang membuat Taehyung memberhentikan permainannya.

"Tidak ada. Kenapa harus merasakan sesuatu? Toh kalau bapak itu mati yah sama saja. Semua manusia juga akan mati bukan?" tanyanya kepadaku yang membuat aku terdiam.

"Kalau dia mati, kau akan masuk ke dalam penjara."

"Tapi dia tidak mati bukan? Lagian kehidupan itu hanyalah kebohongan yang manis dan kematian adalah kenyataan yang pahit." Jawab Taehyung yang membuat ku menatapnya bingung.

"Jadi kau mau mati?"

"Tidaklah…" sangkalnya lalu mulai memainkan piano yang ada di hadapannya. "Eh Jungkook…"

"Yep?" jawabku sambil mengeluarkan beberapa buku dan duduk di lantai. Setidaknya aku ingin belajar sedikit untuk mengingat-ingat pelajaran.

"Aku… bosan." Katanya yang membuat aku melihat Taehyung dengan bingung. "Kau ada di pihakku bukan?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Aku hanya mengkerutkan dahi bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan. "Berpihak dalam hal apa?"

"Yah… suatu saat aku ingin mengerjakan kasus yang lebih berat dari pada hanya menangkap penjahat. Jadi kau selalu di pihakku."

"Idih… siapa juga yang mau jadi polisi? Aku maunya jadi penyanyi."

"Bukan mengajak dirimu jadi polisi juga… hanya saja kau—"

"Maksudmu aku mendukung impianmu atau tidak begitu?" tanyaku yang membuat Taehyung melihatku dengan tatapan kosong. "Tentu saja aku mendukungmu. Wae?"

"Jadi kau akan di pihakku bukan?"

"Iya… iya…"

"Jadi kau selalu di sampingku. Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Iy—" aku terdiam.

Aku lansung melihat muka Taehyung yang sekarang tersenyum kecil, sebelum akhirnya dia mulai menekan tuts piano dan bernyanyi ringan.

Sepersekian detik aku baru tersadar dari ucapannya yang sederhana itu. Agak sedikit merasa khawatir kalau Taehyung hanya mengucapkan omongan belaka. Tapi... walaupun omongan itu tidak artinya bagi Taehyung.

Entah mengapa…

Bagiku itu sangat berarti.

"Tae…"

"Hum?"

"Jangan mengatakan hal manis… jika hanya omong kosong. Aku benci itu."

.

.

.

"Jadi, gimana sekolah di sini?" tanya Namjoon hyung yang sekarang sedang duduk di atas sofa. Sedangkan aku yang langsung memeluknya saat melihat dirinya di depan pintu rumah hingga sekarang hanya bisa tertawa riang.

Oh, betapa rindunya aku dengan hyung yang satu ini.

"Tentu saja menyenangkan. Hyung sendiri? Gimana kerjanya?" tanyaku sambil melepaskan pelukan dan berahli memeluk tangan Namjoon hyung.

"Baik, baik saja… tidak ada yang special." Jawab Namjoon hyung yang membuat aku mengangguk mengerti.

Namjoon hyung sendiri adalah seorang reporter yang selalu pergi kemana-mana dan suka menghilang tiba-tiba demi mengejar berita. Itu yang membuat Jin hyung bisa sedikit bebas dan jujur saja Jin hyung paling suka kalau Namjoon hyung sudah pergi ke luar kota. Bisa bebas katanya.

Soalnya kalau Namjoon hyung ada di sekitaran Jin hyung…

Jangankan ada orang lain yang menyentuhnya, lalat aja yang hinggap di tubuh Jin hyung bisa langsung tamat riwayatnya.

Aku selalu bertemu Namjoon hyung saat berlibur di Korea Selatan ini. Dan aku sangat suka akan sifatnya yang 'menjaga' hyung aku satu-satunya. Apalagi saat kami bertemu kami berdua langsung akrab layaknya ayah dan anak. Hal itu yang membuat aku sangat senang sekaligus sayang sama pacar hyung ku satu ini.

"Ayo kita pergi." Kata Jin hyung sambil membawa beberapa kotak bekal dan tas.

"Loh, kalian mau kemana?" tanyaku bingung.

"Oh, ini… kami mau berenang. Mumpung hari Minggu, kenapa kau mau ikut?" tanya Jin hyung yang membuatku mengangguk semangat dan berlari menuju kamar untuk berganti baju dan menyiapkan baju ganti.

TING!

Suara pesan masuk membuat aktifitas memakai hoodie merah kesayanganku jadi terhenti. Aku langsung mengecek ponsel dan terdiam sesaat.

 **From : Kim Taehyung**

 **Temui aku di kantor polisi, kasus kecil menunggu.**

Aku mengkerutkan dahi, sejak kapan ada nomor Taehyung di ponselku? Tapi, jawabanku langsung terjawab saat dimana Taehyung meminjam ponselku untuk men-download aplikasi pelacak itu. Membuat aku sedikit merasa bodoh, kalau begini… buat apa aku menangis saat diculik lalu mengatakan tidak ada nomor Taehyung?!

 **To : Kim Taehyung**

 **Temui kepala otakmu! Lagi di rumah, and I'm busy. Shut up! And don't come to my house you dummy head!**

Balasku cepat lalu memasukkan ponselku ke dalam tas dan bersiap untuk pergi. Jujur saja bebelakangan ini aku sedikit merasa takut dengan Taehyung.

Semenjak kejadian di rumah tua itu dan sikapku yang langsung pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakan kata-kata lumayan kejam. Aku pun menjauhi Taehyung sebisa mungkin. Jika di kelas dia duduk di sampingku, maka aku akan menganggap bahwa dirinya tidak ada.

Setiap dia meminta untuk menemaninya, maka aku akan menolak dengan seribu alasan. Dan setiap dia menarikku atau memaksaku untuk ikut, maka aku akan mengeluarkan seribu macam jurus supaya bisa terlepas dari dirinya.

Dan… semenjak aku menjauhi dirinya, dia seakan membuntuti ku kemana aku pergi. Bahkan dia pernah mengikuti secara terang-terangan sampai ke rumah dengan aman. Saat aku memasuki rumah lalu mengecek dari jendela untuk melihat dia sudah pergi atau tidak, maka aku akan melihat Taehyung yang berjalan mondar-mandir beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Jujur saja… sepertinya aku sedikit melupakan bahwa Taehyung adalah _sociopath_. Lalu… aku baru merasakan takutnya sekarang…

Oh God! Kemana rasa takutku waktu itu?! bahkan aku sempat patah hati karena dirinya! Termaksud menangis saat diculik… akh… bagaimana cara melupakan hal yang memalukan itu…

Aku pun duduk di kursi belakang sambil memasang headset. Mengabaikan dua sejoli yang sedang berbicara dan bermesraan di depan sana. Hanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit hingga sampai di waterpark yang ternyata tidak terlalu banyak orang datangi, padahal ini hari Minggu.

Kami bertiga langsung berganti baju dan mencelupkan diri di kolam arus. Jin hyung yang menyewa ban double hanya bersantai di atas ban sambil di dorong secara perlahan dengan Namjoon hyung. Sedangkan aku sudah tidak bisa lepas dari yang namanya 'perosotan air'.

Sembunyikan fakta bahwa aku menaiki tangga agar menaiki perosotan paling tinggi sendirian dan juga berteriak sendirian waktu menuruni perosotan indah ini. Ditambah berenang di kolam ombak dan bersantai di kolam arus.

Membuat aku merasa lapar seketika, aku pun langsung menuju ke salah satu gazebo kayu yang memang disiapkan di waterpark ini. Apalagi wakterpark luas dan megah ini memiliki beberapa tanaman yang menjadi penghias yang indah.

Saat melihat gazebo yang menjadi tempat kami bertiga, aku melihat makanan sudah tersusun berbagai macam makanan yang Jin hyung buat.

"Jin hyung mana?" tanyaku kepada Namjoon hyung yang sedang memakan kimbab dengan lahap.

"Toilet." Katanya singkat yang membuat aku langsung mengambil tempat duduk dan menyuapkan satu roti ke dalam mulut.

"Eh, Jungkook… kau pikir hyung mu akan suka tidak?" tanya Namjoon hyung sambil membuka tas hitamnya dan mencari-cari sesuatu. Aku hanya menunggu sabar sambil mengunyah roti.

Namjoon hyung mengeluarkan satu kotak kecil yang membuatku langsung semangat. Apalagi waktu Namjoon hyung membuka kotak itu dan menampakkan dua buah cincin perak.

"Hyung! Gila hyung! Jin hyung pasti suka! Kapan lamarnya nih?!" tanyaku dengan semangat dan melihat cincin itu dengan seksama.

"Well… malam ini."

"WHAT?! Kenapa aku tidak tau?! dimana?"

"Di apartementku tentunya… nanti aku akan mengajak kalian menonton sehabis berenang. Nah, saat aku mengajak itu kau harus bilang bahwa dirimu tidak ingin menonton. Maka aku akan mengantarmu pulang, lalu saat aku ingin ke bioskop. Aku akan bilang ingin mampir ke apartement dulu dan…"

"Dan?"

"Di dalam apartement itu sudah kusiapkan hiasan paling romantic yang pernah ada. Maka, saat itu aku langsung melamarnya!"

"WOWW!" teriakku histeris yang membuat beberapa orang melihat kami. Mungkin mereka berpikir bahwa aku dilamar oleh Namjoon hyung atau apa, soalnya beberapa dari mereka malah senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Aku meletakkan kotak beludru itu dan memasukkan satu kimbab ke mulutku sambil mendengarkan Namjoon hyung yang bercerita soal rencana pernikahannya.

"Hyung, kalau kalian menikah. Aku jadi—" omonganku langsung terhenti. Mataku melebar hingga aku merasa mataku akan keluar saat ini juga.

Seseorang yang sangat aku kenali berjalan menghampiriku dengan tatapan tajam, membuat tubuhku membeku. Tapi yang pertama kali aku cek adalah ponselku sendiri dan rasanya aku ingin memaki diriku sendiri bahwa aplikasi sialan itu akan selalu bekerja jika ponselku hidup.

"Hyung… aku… ada urusan…" kataku cepat lalu langsung berdiri dan mengambil 3 kimbab lalu berbalik badan.

Dan…

LARI!

Aku tidak tau kenapa aku lari, tapi kurasa aku hanya butuh lari sambil memakan kimbab saat ini. Saat lari melewati beberapa orang, aku sempat melihat ke belakang dan bergidik ngeri saat melihat Taehyung mengejarku dengan kecepatan penuh.

Akhirnya, aku masuk ke dalam toilet. Tapi maafkan dengan ide gila ini…

Aku lebih memilih memasuki toilet yeoja yang memang lagi sepi saat itu dan memasuki salah satu bilik lalu menguncinya kuat.

Kenapa toilet yeoja? Karena Taehyung namja. Bukan berarti aku bukan namja, hanya saja Taehyung tidak memasuki toilet perempuan kan? Setidaknya aku aman jika berada di sini untuk sementara waktu.

Aku mulai menetralisirkan pernapasan dan memakan 2 kimbab terakhir dengan perlahan. Duduk di atas toilet dan hanya bisa menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk keluar kembali. Aku mulai mendengar beberapa perempuan memasuki toilet sambil sedikit bercanda.

Sebelum suara canda itu berubah menjadi teriakan histeris yang membuat aku spontan mendongak ke atas. Saat itu lah aku merasa seperti berada di sebuah film horror, waktu aku melihat kepala Taehyung yang ada di atas sana. Membuat aku yakin… bahwa Taehyung begitu nekat untuk mengejarku.

Semua terasa begitu cepat, Taehyung yang meloncat memasuki bilik lalu menarikku keluar. Membuat para perempuan itu berteriak dua kali karena menyadari bahwa ada seorang namja lagi di dalam toilet ini.

Dia menarikku dengan sangat kuat dan menuju salah satu gazebo yang kosong. Menyuruhku untuk duduk di sampingnya dan dia langsung memelukku kuat. Membuat aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Aku bilang selalu di sampingku!" bentaknya dengan kasar, membuat aku meneguk ludah kasar.

"Aku bilang selalu di pihakku maka di pihakku! Minta maaf sekarang!" sambungnya yang membuat aku mengkerutkan dahi.

"Loh! Minta maaf kenapa?! Memangnya salahku apa huh?!"

"Berbohong tentang di rumah dan berada di samping orang lain." Balasnya dengan nada tegas.

Aku merasa tidak terima dengan penuduhan secara sepihak ini langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan memukul kepalanya kuat.

"Yah suka-suka aku dong! Mau sama siapa! Dimana! Mau di kolong jembatan atau di langit sana atau bahkan di atas bulan. APA HUBUNGANNYA DENGANMU HUH?! Mau aku sama Jin hyung atau sama Jimin atau sama Yoongi atau sama Hoseok hyung atau sama Namjoon hyung atau sama setan pun. APA HUBUNGANNYA DENGANMU HUH?! Terus salah aku dimana?!"

Teriakku heboh sambil menekankan kata 'apa hubungannya dengamu' dengan muka kesal. Membuat Taehyung langsung mengkerutkan dahinya dan menatapku sengit.

"Tentu saja ada! Karena kau partner ku dalam menuntaskan kasus!"

"Well… dengar yah Kim Taehyung-sshi yang terhormat. Seorang PARTNER juga memiliki kehidupan PRIBADI yang tidak bisa kau ikut GANGGU. Kau MENGERTI?!" kataku sambil menunjukkan jari telunjukku di hadapan mukanya.

"Kalau gitu…" Taehyung sedikit berpikir kecil.

"Gitu apa?"

"Kau jadi pacarku mulai sekarang." Katanya dengan muka ringan tanpa dosa.

Seharusnya aku senang saat mendengarnya….

Seharusnya aku langsung meloncat dan memeluknya bahagia…

Seharusnya aku langsung mencium wajahnya berkali-kali lalu berteriak ke Jin hyung sambil mengatakan adik paling tampannya ini sudah memiliki pacar.

Seharusnya…

Sebelum akhirnya tubuhku diliputi oleh emosi. Karena aku yakin 100% dia mengatakan hal itu tanpa perasaan. Alias hanya omong kosong.

"Taehyung… sudah kubilang… jangan berkata sesuatu yang manis jika hanya omong kosong." Kataku dengan nada tertahan dan kedua tangan yang di silangkan di dada. Emosi yang rasanya ingin meloncat saat itu juga aku tahan, membuat kaki kananku tidak bisa diam mengetuk tanah.

"Tidak omong kosong. Jadi kau adalah pacarku mulai jam 2.30 siang." Jawabnya sekali lagi.

Maafkan diriku yang bergerak sendiri saat mendengar jawabannya. Atau lebih tepatnya maafkan tanganku yang sedikit nakal. Karena tangan itu langsung mendarat di kepala Taehyung dan menariknya kuat.

"PACAR KEPALA OTAKMU! DASAR KAU MONYET GILA TURUN DARI NERAKA! YOU FUCKING SHIT WITH ALL YOUR DUMB IN THIS HEAD! YOU… YOU… YOU… JUST… AKHHH!"

Teriakku membahana di seluruh penjuru waterpark yang indah ini.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Jujur saja… ini bukan fanfic humor. Seriusan…**

 **Kalau gak percaya lihat aja deh… dan maafkan chap kemarin itu jadi humor 100% dan gaje. I don't know why… tapi kemarin rasanya tingkat humorku naik menjadi 90%**

 **Balasan review :**

 **Ulyalenivk3001,** hahahaha sini peluk *hug* dan ternyata yang ketembak adalah bapak kepala botak si pendengar curhatan hati si kookie. Wkwkwkw

 **Shipyon,** ini ada waktu nich… makanya update kilat… wkwkwkwk memang chap semalam itu agak ngakak dikit.

 **Keymingi02,** maafkan daku… memang chap sebelumnya sedikit lawak dan gaje. Soalnya kemarin itu niat banget untuk nulis tapi gak tau mau nulis apaan. Terus waktu itu baru siap nonton gag concert dan jiwa lawaknya sedikit terbawa(?) akhirnya bener-bener gaje tuh chap sebelh :'D maafkan…

 **Mphiihopeworld,** hahahah~~ masih waiting gak nih? Btw mak, aku update 3 cerita malam ini loh… siap-siaplah… karena aku menunggu khotbah darimu mak!

 **Prasetyo hestina 845,** ini gak lama kok… wkwkwkwk akasih udah menunggu. Muah~

 **Vookie,** ini fast update kok… seriusan… wkwkwkwk

 **Avis alfi,** wahh. Kalau gitu mari kita berjuang sama-sama hingga ff ini tamat! Yeay

 **Anunya bangtan,** chapter sebelumnya itu…. aku aja bingung kenapa jadinya chapter lawak…

 **Shun akira,** makasih sudah menunggu~

 **Nnavishiper,** ini keluar di chap ini. Tapi masih dikit banget yah keluarnya? Maklum… namjim kan hanya slight. Jadi gak terlalu aku utamain gitu.

 **Vkookdaily,** ini vkook scenenya banyak bangets kanss… wkwkwkwk

 **Anyavsyh,** ini dah panjang keles…. Ada sambungannya emang. Ini kisah kenapa vkook di ff sebelah udah dalam status pacaran. Jadi ini kisah mereka waktu sma. Nanti bakal ada nyambungnya koks. Jimintae udah bersahabat sejak kuliah yah~ coba deh baca lagi di a mask.

 **jonginDO,** ini dah lanjut~~

 **hsandra,** terima kasih sudah mau menunggu chap selanjutnya~

 **yuljeon,** hahahahaha lupakan chap sebelah yang ntah kenapa jadi lawak?

 **Btw, ini kisah awalnya mau aku buat sedih loh… seriuan… makanya judulnya sad story of life. Lalu kenapa jadi humor yah… hmmm**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Love and peace :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Main Cast :** **Kim Taehyung and Jung Kook**

 **Slight : Yoonmin, Namjin (Jimin and Jin bottom)**

 **Support Cast : other**

 **Genre : drama, real life, a little bit of humor and love**

 **Rated : T**

 **Judul :**

 **SAD STORY OF LIFE.**

 **Love And Peace :3**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

 _JUNGKOOK P.O.V_

Canggung…

Itu yang kurasakan saat ini.

Aku melirik ke arah Taehyung yang hanya menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja sambil sedikit bergumam sesuatu. Semenjak aku menolak dirinya mentah-mentah, dia berubah menjadi aneh…

Walaupun dia sudah aneh…

Tapi sekarang semakin aneh?

"Hey, Jungkook… kau tinggal bersama Jin hyung?" tanya Jimin yang sekarang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di mejaku. Karena para guru sedang mengadakan rapat penting.

"Iya, wae?"

"Kudengar dia akan menikah?" tanya Yoongi yang membuatku mengangguk cepat. Tak kusangka berita gembira ini akan menyebar dengan cepat. Mungkin karena Jin hyung dengan sengaja memfoto cincin emas yang diberikan oleh Namjoon hyung dan menyebarkannya di akun Instagram.

"Ouh iya… kau kenapa pindah dari Amerika?" tanya Jimin tiba-tiba yang membuat aku bungkam. Baru saja aku ingin menjawab, Taehyung langsung menegakkan kepalanya cepat dan melihatku dengan pandangan menyelidiki. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum meremehkan.

"Ibunya bercerai dengan ayahnya dan Jungkook pergi mengikuti jejak ayahnya yang tinggal di Amerika. Dia pindah karena ayahnya sudah meninggal dan memilih untuk tinggal sama abang kandungnya di Korea Selatan, karena ibunya sudah pergi kabur menikah dengan orang lain…" cerita Taehyung secara lengkap. Membuat pena yang aku pegang terjatuh ke lantai dan melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Bukannya begitu? Jungkook…" sambungnya dengan penuh penekanan saat memanggil namaku. Ada sepercik rasa kagum di hati tapi kemudian rasa kagum itu menghilang.

Jimin dan Yoongi yang terdiam hanya bisa memandangi kami berdua bergantian. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi lebih mencekam. Aku menatap mata Taehyung tajam.

"Kalau kau marah… karena aku tolak…" gumamku kecil sambil berdiri dari kursiku dan memandang wajahnya dalam. "Tidak perlu menyebarkan kisah menyedihkan dari hidupku juga bukan?" balasku singkat yang membuat Taehyung melihatku bingung.

Cih…

Bahkan tidak ada sedikitpun rasa bersalah di wajahnya…

"Dasar menyebalkan." Lanjutku lalu berjalan ke luar kelas.

Dibilang sakit tidak juga… dibilang malu juga tidak…

Tapi aku membencinya yang memandangku remeh, seakan-akan kisah hidupku adalah drama picisan yang hanya ditonton sebelah mata. Kalau sebegitu menyedihkan… tidak perlu memandangku remeh bukan?

Sejak awal selalu begini…

Dia seenaknya, mengatakan hal kejam dengan wajah santai dan tidak merasa bersalah. Hampir membunuh seseorang dan menganggap itu hal sepele. Atau yang membuatku sakit hati, dia begitu mudahnya menyatakan cinta dengan tidak serius.

Bukankah orang yang seperti itu adalah yang paling menyebalkan?

Aku duduk bersandar di pohon yang terletak di halaman belakang sekolah. Melihat jam tangan otomatik yang di belikan ayahku waktu berada di Amerika sebelum dia meninggal dunia. Jam yang entah mengapa begitu penting untukku.

Aku teringat waktu saat pemakaman, saat dimana aku hanya menunduk dalam dan memegang bingkai foto ayahku kuat. Bahkan, aku tidak menangis sama sekali. Aku hanya terus melihat jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di tangan kiriku sambil tersenyum tipis.

Setelah itu, aku berpikir untuk pulang ke Korea…

Toh, lama-lama di Amerika juga tidak ada gunanya…

"Jam otomatik…" gumam seseorang yang hanya bisa kulihat kakinya saja. Tanpa ada niatan untuk mendongak, aku hanya menghela napas kecil.

"Apa lagi? Apa lagi salahku? Sekarang kau mau menyebarkan kisah sialan itu ke siapa saja? Atau mengikuti ku hingga ke rumah? Bisa tida—"

"Jam otomatik… kenapa harus otomatik?" tanyanya sambil berjongkok di hadapanku dan melihatku tajam. Ditambah, aku benci sifatnya yang selalu memotong perkataan orang lain.

"Kenapa? Karena ayahku yang membelinya. Buat apa kau bertanya denganku huh?!" tanyaku balik dengan nada kesal.

"Tentu aku tau itu ayahmu yang beli…"

"Terserahmu sajalah…" balasku sambil menutup mata. Lama-lama muak juga melihat wajah Taehyung.

"Jam otomatik sebenarnya harus terus dirawat. Dan jam ini akan terus bergerak selama dikenakan. Jadi, setelah tiadapun… dia akan terus bersamamu." Jelas Taehyung yang membuat aku membuka mata.

Aku langsung melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum tipis. Matanya menatap ke mataku dalam, membuat aku sedikit merasa senang dengan ucapannya. Setidaknya aku tau, bahwa jam tangan ini semakin berharga bagiku mulai hari ini.

"Iya aku tau…" balasku dengan muka sombong. "Aku tidak sebodoh itu…" bohongku yang membuat dia tertawa kecil.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat dia tertawa…

Dan entah kenapa hatiku begitu tentram?

"Perkataanmu tadi menyebalkan sekali…" ucapku sambil menunjuk bibirnya dan merengut kesal.

"Habisnya sikapmu di kolam renang kemarin juga menyebalkan…" balasnya dengan nada tidak mau kalah.

"Mana ada orang yang mengajak pacaran seperti itu? _'Mulai sekarang kau menjadi pacarku!'_ idih! Siapa juga yang mau menjadi pacarmu?!" jawabku sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Yah tidak lah! Siapa yang mau pacaran dengan orang aneh seperti mu?!"

BRAKK!

Tiba-tiba Taehyung melayangkan tinju mentah di atas kepalaku. Yang membuat tangan kanannya menjadi memukul batang pohon.

Aku langsung merasakan jantungku berdegup kencang. Demi Tuhan, sekarang aku merasakan serpihan kayu berjatuhan menyentuh kepalaku. Taehyung menatapku dalam dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dimengerti.

"Aku tidak aneh… dan aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang ku mau!" balas Taehyung yang membuat aku meneguk ludah kasar.

Kurasa aku perlu mengingatkan diriku sendiri…

Bahwa aku sedang menghadapi orang yang jujur saja mengerikan. Orang yang paling dihindari dari kebanyakan orang normal. Cara menolak biasa hanya bisa membuat dia semakin memaksaku bukan?

Kalau begitu…

"Jika kau mau mendapatkanku, maka belikan aku satu loyang pizza dan cola dalam waktu 10 menit." Gumamku cepat dengan nada bergetar, tapi sebisa mungkin aku mengucapkannya dengan lancar. Walaupun keringat dingin udah menyucur di dahi… setidaknya aku harus tetap bisa mengalahkannya.

Tidak mungkin bukan? Bisa membeli pizza dan cola dalam waktu 10 menit?

"Kalau kau gagal, berarti kau tidak bisa mendapatkanku." Jelasku dengan rasa percaya diri dan tersenyum meremehkan.

"10 menit? Kau gi—"

"Dimulai dari sekarang." Potongku singkat yang membuat dia langsung berdiri dan berlari kuat. Membuat aku langsung menarik napas kuat dan merasakan tanganku gemetaran.

Takut…

Aku merasakan takut…

Jika aku salah berbicara saja tadi, bisa-bisa aku dibunuh dengan mudah. Iya bukan?

"Tenang… tenang…" gumamku kecil, berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri. Tapi entah kenapa aku mengingat bayangan Taehyung yang dengan begitu mudahnya menarik pelatuk ke arah bapak tua itu. Membuat aku semakin tidak merasakan 'tenang'.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan diriku yang dulu… waktu aku bisa-bisanya jatuh cinta dengan dirinya seperti ini.

Dan entah apa yang diriku sekarang lakukan? Ketakutan seperti orang gila.

Rasa suka semakin lama semakin berubah menjadi takut mulai seiring waktu. Membuat aku menjadi merasa bahwa ada yang aneh dengan diriku sendiri.

Ini mengerikan… sungguh…

Mulai sejak dia mengikuti ku kemanapun aku pergi… hingga puncaknya saat dia menggertakku seperti tadi. Sebenarnya aku tidak takut kalau tidak mengingat dirinya sudah hampir membunuh bapak tua dengan santai…

Berarti tidak menutup kemungkinan dia akan membunuhku juga bukan?

Walaupun dia menembak bapak tua itu demi melindungiku…

Tapi…

"SUDAHLAH!" teriakku kepada diri sendiri sambil mengacak rambut kasar. Kali ini aku bisa selamat…

Karena, tidak mungkin kan?

10 menit beli pizza?

Tapi, lebih baik aku menunggu di sini selama 10 menit. Setidaknya untuk memastikan…

.

.

.

"AAAAA" kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum lebar, tangan kanannya yang memegang potongan pizza di dekatkan ke mulutku. Sedangkan aku hanya terdiam…

Aku lupa…

Dia Taehyung…

Dia memiliki 1001 macam cara untuk membeli pizza dan cola dan waktu 10 menit…

"Kenapa kau bisa membeli… pizza secepat ini…?" gumamku sambil menunduk dalam.

"Well, selama aku berlari ke toko pizza. Aku menelpon untuk membuat pizza dengan cepat. Tapi ternyata ada seseorang yang membatalkan pesanan pizza nya. Walaupun topping nya bukan yang aku inginkan, tapi yang penting membeli pizza dan cola selama 10 menit kan?"

"Kau beli pizza nya dimana?"

"Huh? Kau tidak tau di dekat sini ada toko pizza yang sering membuat anak SMA sini pesan antar ke sekolah saat tidak ada guru?"

GUBRAK!

Aku merasa bodoh…

Bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh!

"Sekarang buka mulutmu…" kata Taehyung yang membuat aku membuka mulut dan memakan pizza yang disuapi oleh Taehyung. Sudahlah, aku juga merasa lapar. "Kalau begitu kau jadi milikku sekarang, kan aku berhasil." Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tapi entah mengapa itu tampak seperti seringai yang mengerikan di mataku. Dan bayangan dia menembak bapak tua mulai terlintas di pikiranku lagi. Aku mulai merasa takut…

Mataku melihat ke arah pizza medium yang tampak lezat dan di sampingnya ada satu kantung yang kuyakini isinya 2 kaleng cola. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di pikiranku…

"Kau mau aku menjadi milikmu… tapi melakukan yang terbaik untukku saja tidak bisa…" gumamku kecil yang membuat Taehyung terdiam menatapku bingung. Berhasil!

"Kenapa kau membeli cola yang biasa? Kau tidak tau berapa banyak kandungan gula di dalam satu kaleng? Kau mau aku diabetes nantinya? Terus mati lebih cepat? Kenapa tidak beli yang less sugar atau diet cola? Kau benar-benar ingin aku mati lebih cepat?" tanyaku dengan menatapnya sendu. Membuat wajah yang seperti menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa.

Bodo amat jika aku terlihat seperti perempuan labil jatuh dari angkasa.

Yang penting nyawaku selamat, men!

"Aku tidak mau jadi milikmu kalau kau bersikap seperti ini…" kataku mengakhiri pembicaraan. Dia hanya melihatku bingung dan sedetik kemudian dia tertawa kecil.

"Kau mau yang less sugar? Ini ambil saja cola yang punyaku. Aku selalu minum yang less sugar sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu suka cola yang biasa." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan satu cola dari dalam kantung hitam itu. Membuat aku ingin memukul diri sendiri dan mengubur diri sendiri ke inti bumi yang paling dalam.

Aku mengambil cola yang less sugar itu dan meminumnya secara perlahan. Tidak enak, jujur saja… aku ingin menangis sekarang…

"AAAA!" kata Taehyung sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Memberi ku kode untuk membuka mulutku agar potongan pizza itu bisa masuk ke dalam mulutku.

Aku pun membuka mulut dengan enggan. Kurasa sekarang aku mengerti… pepatah yang mengatakan 'Hidup segan, matipun tak mau.'

"Nanti kita selesaikan satu kasus. Kau harus menemaniku, kan kau milikku." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Omo…

Kumohon jangan tersenyum… senyumanmu itu terlalu mengerikan. Dan perkataan tadi terdengar seperti _'Ikut kemanapun aku pergi, kalau tidak aku akan membunuhmu.'_ Di telingaku.

Ok, aku sedikit berlebihan.

Dan entah kenapa, bayangan Taehyung yang menembak dengan pistol itu tidak kunjung hilang dari pandanganku.

Kurasa aku mengalami traumatic mendalam…

"Kalau aku berbicara, kau harus membalas." Kata Taehyung dengan wajah datar. Membuat aku langsung meneguk ludah kasar.

"I—iya…" cicitku pelan. Sangat pelan…

Tapi setelah itu dia langsung tersenyum kembali dan mengelus rambutku pelan. Sebelum akhirnya dia kembali menyuapi aku pizza.

.

.

.

BUK

BUK

BUK

Suara pukulan membuat aku meringis kecil. Melihat Tahyung yang menghabisi pencuri toko dengan sangat sadis. Sebenarnya, Taehyung tidak akan marah seperti ini kalau tidak—

"KENAPA KAU MENYENTUH JUNGKOOK?!" teriak Taehyung membahana di jalanan yang lumayan sepi ini. Ceritanya sederhana, saat sedang ingin menangkap pencuri toko berlian yang sedang bersembunyi beberapa hari ini di gedung tua.

Aku dan Taehyung memakai metode mengepung dua jalan yang kemungkinan akan bisa membuat si pencuri kabur. Tanpa disangka, aku berhasil menghadang si pencuri yang tiba-tiba menyerangku dan mencekek leherku.

Jujur saja waktu itu, mati pun aku rela…

Kurang sedih apa lagi hidup ini? Sudahlah dari keluarga broken home, nilai sekolah tidak bagus-bagus amat, pacaran sama _sociopath_ gila, dan kurasa mati dicekek penjahat juga tidak buruk-buruk amat.

Tapi, kurasa Tuhan masih tidak menginginkan aku menginjak surga maupun neraka. Taehyung datang bagaikan pahlawan di malam hari dan sekarang dia sedang memukul pencuri itu dengan sadis.

"JANGAN…"

BUK

"MENYENTUH…"

BUK

"MILIKKU!"

BUK

Ahh~~ perkataannya romantic sekali…

Membuat hati aku sedikit merasa tenang. Tapi aku jadi kasihan melihat pencuri yang sekarang berdiri saja tidak sanggup. Suara sirene polisi mulai terdengar, menandakan Inspektur Daehyun sudah datang dan akan membersihkan seluruh perbuatan sadis Taehyung.

"Hey, berhentilah… aku tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin es krim…" gumamku yang membuat Taehyung berhenti memukul pencuri itu dan melihatku sebentar. Dia melempar tubuh pencuri itu santai dan berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Dengan pelan dia melihat bekas merah di seluruh leherku dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Okay, mari kita beli es krim." Katanya lalu menarik tanganku. Aku sedikit membungkukkan badan saat melihat Inspektur Daehyun yang tersenyum tipis ke arahku.

Ada beberapa hal yang bisa kusimpulkan.

Pertama, selalu mengikuti kata Taehyung.

Kedua, Taehyung akan selalu mendengarkan apa yang kumau.

Ketiga, Taehyung akan selalu melindungi diriku.

Keempat, dia akan menghajar siapapun yang menyentuhku. Jadi aku boleh merasa aman berada di dekatnya.

Kelima, dia berpotensi untuk menjadi pembunuh. Jadi harus pandai-pandai jika berada di dekatnya.

Dan keenam, aku masih tidak mau mati. Jadi aku harus bertahan dalam hubungan mengerikan ini.

Hal positif dan negative yang bisa kuambil lumayan banyak…

Jadi aku tidak terlalu rugi dalam hubungan mengerikan ini.

"Nih, es krim." Katanya sambil membukakan bungkus es krim dan memberikannya kepadaku. Aku langsung mengambil es krim tersebut dan memakannya. "Ayo pulang, aku mengantuk." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

Jin hyung memandangiku bingung. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa memasang muka memohon meminta pertolongan.

"Kalian pacaran?" tanya Jin hyung bingung dan aku langsung merasakan kepala Taehyung mengangguk kuat di leherku. Sedangkan aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, karena Taehyung memelukku dari belakang dengan erat dan menonton televise dengan fokus. Membuat aku hanya bisa diam di atas sofa yang empuk ini.

"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu dekat dengan Taehyung, kau jadi terjebak kan? Aigoo, lihatlah wajahmu yang menyedihkan ini…" kata Jin hyung secara terang-terangan dan mengelus kepalaku kasar. "Hyung tidur duluan ne… tidak mau ikut campur urusan kalian…" kata Jin hyung dan beralih mengelus rambut Taehyung pelan.

Dasar hyung kurang ajar…

Kenapa dia tidak mau membantuku yang seperti tikus terjebak perangkap ini?

"Terjebak apa?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba dan aku hanya menggelengkan kepala kecil.

"Tae… aku ingin mandi…" gumamku perlahan yang membuat dia melepaskan pelukannya dan aku langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Jangan berlari, nanti jatuh." Perintah Taehyung yang membuat tubuhku langsung berjalan dengan super duper lambat.

Aku melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, jangan tanyakan kenapa kami pulang sekolah lebih cepat dari biasanya... jawabannya sudah pasti karena Taehyung yang menyuruhku bolos demi menangkap pencuri toko berlian.

Dan… Jin hyung benar-benar tidak ingin membantuku…

Apanya yang 'tidur duluan' kalau waktu masih jam 8 malam?! Biasanya juga dia baru tidur jam 12 malam! Dasar hyung sialan!

Setelah mandi yang sengaja aku lama-lama kan. Karena aku berharap waktu aku membuka kamar mandi, maka Taehyung sudah pulang ke rumahnya atau menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Tapi ternyata Taehyung malah masih menonton televise dan memegang alat pengering rambut. Seakan sudah tau aku akan mencuci rambut dan menggunakan alat tersebut.

"Duduk." Katanya yang langsung aku laksanakan dengan baik. Dia kemudian memegang kepalaku dan mulai mengkeringkan rambutku yang masih basah. "Biasanya kau tidak pernah mengikuti perkataanku…"gumam Taehyung yang membuat aku jadi mengkerutkan dahi bingung.

"Sudah syukur… aku mengikuti perkataanmu…" balasku pelan yang membuat Taehyung tertawa kecil. Aku melihat ke arah belakang dan melirik wajah Taehyung yang sedang serius mengeringkan rambutku.

Jika dipikir-pikir sekali lagi…

Sebenarnya apa sih yang aku takutkan?

Takut dia membunuhku karena tidak mengikuti perkataannya? Tapi, dia selalu melindungiku bukan? Jadi tidak mungkin dia akan membunuhku…

Lagian selama ini aku yang selalu menyiksanya, menjambak rambutnya, menendang bokongnya, berteriak di depan wajahnya. Tapi dia tidak pernah marah… paling hanya membalas saja… bukan membunuh bukan?

Lalu sebenarnya apa yang aku takuti?

Bayangan dirinya yang menembak orang lain dengan begitu mudah? Tapi rasa ketakutan akan hal itu baru muncul sekarang. Seakan-akan itu hanyalah penambah rasa takutku yang sebenarnya.

Hingga aku melihat sebuah iklan, dimana seseorang menyatakan cinta dengan cara mengumpulkan foto-foto bentuk hati. Iklan kamera sebenarnya… tapi entah kenapa iklan itu seperti memberikan aku pencerahan.

Aku hanya takut… Taehyung tidak serius dalam hubungan ini…

Benarkah?

Akhh! Kenapa aku jadi tidak jelas seperti ini!

"Sudah siap." Kata Taehyung lalu kembali memelukku dari belakang dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leherku.

Jika dirasakan… pelukan dari Taehyung membuat rasa nyaman di hatiku muncul…

"Hey Tae…" gumamku kecil yang hanya dijawab dengan gerakan kecil dari kepala Taehyung. "Apa… kau serius?"

"Serius apa?"

"Dengan perkataanmu yang bilang aku harus menjadi milikmu… padahal kau belum tentu lagi mengerti apa itu cinta. Bukannya kalau orang pacaran itu berdasarkan rasa suka atau cinta?" tanyaku dengan sedikit ragu.

"Kalau ingin terus bersama itu… sudah termaksud suka bukan?" balasnya yang entah kenapa membuat aku jadi tersenyum kecil.

"Kurasa seperti itu…" balasku pelan sebelum akhirnya aku terpikirkan sesuatu. "Tae, kalau kau ingin bersamaku… berjanjilah satu hal."

"Apa?" tanyanya yang membuatku langsung membalikkan badan dan memegang wajahnya lembut. Menatap mata kosongnya dan memasang wajah serius.

"Membunuh atau hampir membunuh orang adalah hal yang salah. Kau mengerti? Kalau kau melakukan kedua hal itu… kita putus." Ancamku pelan yang membuat dia tersenyum tipis.

"Mengerti." Balasnya sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

Dia mencium pelan pipiku dan mengacak rambutku lembut. Sebelum akhirnya dia menarik diriku untuk bersandar di dada bidangnya. Membuat aku merasa nyaman…

Kurasa aku hanya perlu, menghilangkan rasa takut di hatiku dan mulai menikmati hubungan aneh ini…

Toh jika dipikir-pikir lagi…

Aku masih menyukai Taehyung…

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **NAH… berhenti humor humor lucu mulai saat ini… kurangi humor.. dan mari kita masuk ke dalam hati seorang Jungkook yang masih SMA dan labil.**

 **Tapi aku serius…**

 **Ini memang ff dengan unsure angst yang serius. Mungkin mulai dari sini… mulai dari chap dimana Jungkook dan Tae serius berpacaran… unsure humor akan dikurangi. So~~ semoga kalian gak bosan membaca ff aneh ini.. wkwkwkwk**

 **Btw, kagak ada balasan review dah… ini ngejar deadline untuk yang A Mask (ceilah)**

 **Kagak deh**

 **Borak**

 **And… kalian mesti ingat..**

 **Tae itu sociopath…**

 **BALASAN REVIEW :**

 **Ulyalenivk3001,** tae memang beneran cinta mati keles sama si kookie

 **Keymingi02,** haduh… sesekali komentar kritik juga bagus. Karena aku juga butuh kritikan supaya maju, dan aku berterima kasih loh. Serius…

 **Yxnghua,** sekarang pun Tae nyuruhnya seenak jidat… wkwkwkwk

 **Vkookie,** Tae always different… jadi cara nembaknya juga berbeda dongs

 **Yukiyukaji,** anjir itu ngapa ada kata eon najis… balasan review yang panjang buat yuki? Ok lah… balasssssssssssssssaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn rrrrreeeevvvviiiieeeeeewwwww ppppppaaaaaaannnnnjjjjjaaaannnngggg dddddaaaarrriiiii eeeeooonnniiii teeerrrrccciinnnttaaaaahhhhhh

 **Prasetyo Hestina845,** bah… mulai sekarang fast update kok… tiap minggu gituh

 **Shun akira,** So pastinya lucu lahh~~

 **El JungTae99,** sekarangs udah peka koks

 **Avis alfi,** namjin kan hubungannya udah serius gitu~~

 **Peiluvjae,** dan ternyata… tae udah ada feeling gitu ama kookie~~~ kyaaaa

 **Chyper69,** kookie gak bakal sia-siain koks…

 **Jihokr,** di sini lebih ada horror nya tidak? Tae kan sociopath… 

**Mphiihopeworld,** aku juga tau ini sedikit melenceng dari alurnya… but mak… mulai sekarang mari kita serius *serius mode on!*

 **Hsandra,** cerita ini aku jamin bakal bikin dirimu baper… bahahahaha *laugh evil*

 **jonginDO,** mulai sekarang udah gak ada lucu-lucunya lagi yahh

 **Nila Zahrotul639,** insyaallah happy ending. Wkwkwk

 **Vkookdaily,** gak kok… bakal fast update gitu tiap minggu wkwkwkwk

 **Yeka,** ini udah lanjutt

 **Yerin,** sip.. ini fast update koks

 **ARMY BARU2 INI,** disini beda banget yoonmin nya. Yoonmin yang di a mask belum muncul. Jadi mereka hanya nama saja yang sama. Begitu juga tokoh-tokoh lainnya. So disini jin, namjoon, jhope, yoonmin adalah orang yang berbeda kecuali inspektur daehyun. Di sini adalah kisah dimana vkook memulai hubungannya~~

 **Cookies,** udah next~

 **Taehyungkece,** bakal ada deh sedihnya…wkwkwkwk

 **YulJeon,** sekarang jungkook curhatnya sama aku aja *kidding* skrg udah pacaran nih si vkook

 **Divaj,** ini udah lanjut koks

 **Oreobox,** namamu mengingatkan ku pada oreo… udah baca yang a mask? Karena cerita ini side story yang a mask. Promosi aja sih… kalau gak mau baca juga gak papa…

 **Hanjir aku senang pisan ini banyak review nya… boleh gak aku cium kalian satu persatu? Muah**

 **Udah ah… mesti lanjut a mask…**

 **Ff a mask itu kapan sih tamatnya… ane lelah *curcol***

 **Love and peace :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Main Cast :** **Kim Taehyung and Jung Kook**

 **Slight : Yoonmin, Namjin (Jimin and Jin bottom)**

 **Support Cast : other**

 **Genre : drama, real life, a little bit of humor and love**

 **Rated : T**

 **Judul :**

 **SAD STORY OF LIFE.**

 **Love And Peace :3**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

 _JUNGKOOK P.O.V_

 **3 bulan kemudian :**

"I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down  
I need your loving, loving, I need it now  
When I'm without you  
I'm something weak  
You got me begging  
Begging, I'm on my knees

I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away  
Ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste

Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love and little sympathy  
Yeah you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me

My broken pieces  
You pick them up  
Don't leave me hanging, hanging  
Come give me some  
When I'm without ya  
I'm so insecure  
You are the one thing  
The one thing, I'm living for

I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away  
Ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste

Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love and little sympathy  
Yeah you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar (your sugar)  
Yes, please (yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me

Yeah  
I want that red velvet  
I want that sugar sweet  
Don't let nobody touch it  
Unless that somebody's me  
I gotta be a man  
There ain't no other way  
'Cause girl you're hotter than southern California Bay

I don't wanna play no games  
I don't gotta be afraid  
Don't give all that shy shit  
No make up on, that's my

Sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me (down on me)  
Oh, right here (right here),  
'Cause I need (I need)  
Little love and little sympathy  
Yeah you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar (sugar)  
Yes, please (yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me

Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love and little sympathy  
Yeah you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me  
(Down on me, down on me)"

PLOK

PLOK

PLOK

Suara tepukan tangan terdengar, membuat aku tersenyum kecil. Aku melihat ke belakang dan melirik Taehyung yang sudah duduk di depan piano.

"Terima kasih semuanya…" kataku lalu membungkuk kecil dan turun dari panggung mini itu. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang mulai bermain untuk mengiringi orang berdansa.

Semua berpesta ria, menyambuti hari dimana disatukannya pasangan yang berjodoh. Jin hyung yang dari tadi pagi terus tersenyum sekarang masih saja tersenyum sambil memakai pakaian terbaiknya dalam sejarah hidup seorang Kim Seokjin.

Namjoon hyung apalagi, bisa kulihat mereka berdua yang sedang berdansa di tengah keramaian sambil tersenyum penuh cinta. Dan beberapa dari siswa sekolahku yang juga diperbolehkan datang dalam pesta pernikahan ini, juga menikmati pesta ini.

Music yang awalnya pelan, berganti menjadi cepat saat permainan solo dari Taehyung selesai. Dirinya turun dari panggung itu dan menghampiri diriku yang sedang memakan beberapa makanan kecil.

"Aku harus pergi." Gumamnya dengan muka serius. Aku hanya memberi kode 'Pergi saja kalau kau mau.' Dengan santai. Toh aku masih ingin menikmati pesta dimana kakak kandungku sendiri sedang berbahagia. Sebagai adik yang baik, aku akan bertahan di pesta ini hingga berakhir.

"Kita harus menyelesaikan kasus." Lanjutnya lagi yang membuat aku menatapnya horror.

"What?! Inspektur Daehyun saja ada di sini! Kau mendapat kasus dari mana Tae? Tidak, tidak, aku tidak mau pergi… this is my brother wedding beb!" tolakku sambil menunjuk Inspektur Daehyun yang sedang berdansa dengan istrinya.

Jangan tanyakan kenapa Inspektur Daehyun juga diundang dalam pesta pernikahan ini. Semua merambat dengan sendirinya selama 2 bulan terakhir. Inspektur Daehyun yang menjadi sering ke rumahku gara-gara mencari Taehyung yang suka hilang kemana-mana, akhirnya berkenalan dengan Jin hyung. Dan terjadilah percakapan orang biasa yang membuat mereka cepat akrab.

"Kasus kali ini, cacing kremi sedang bereaksi di pantatku…" gumam Taehyung dengan wajah serius. Membuat aku langsung menatapnya jijik.

"Kalau mau bilang lubang pantatmu gatal yah bilang aja kali! Tidak usah pakai kata-kata cacing kremi lah. Menjijikkan tau! Aku malah jadi curiga, jangan-jangan kau terkena infeksi cacing kremi?" balasku dengan pandangan menyelidik. Membuat Taehyung menatapku tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak sejorok itu dasar bodoh! Tapi aku serius, aku harus melakukan sesuatu… sesuatu… sesuatu…" gumam Taehyung sambil terus mengeluarkan kata 'sesuatu' berkali-kali. Sedangkan aku hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan biasa.

Toh, sudah biasa Taehyung seperti ini…

"Jungkook…" kata seseorang sambil menepuk pundakku, membuat aku menghadap belakang dan melihat Jimin yang tersenyum tipis.

"What?" balasku bingung.

"Kami pulang duluan yah, dapat telepon dari adik Yoongi. Anjing peliharaannya hilang, jadi mungkin kami harus mencari anjing itu sebelum ketahuan sama orang tua Yoong—"

"KASUS!"

Kami bertiga langsung berteriak kaget saat Taehyung mengatakan 'kasus' sambil menggebrak meja makan. Beberapa orang di samping kami juga terkejut dan menatap Taehyung dengan bingung.

"Mari kita mencari anjing yang hilang!" katanya sambil tersenyum ceria dan menarik tangan Yoongi keluar dari ruangan. Ya sudahlah, toh aku juga tidak mau mencari anjing yang hilang. Tapi setelah itu Taehyung berhenti, membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap diriku yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

" _Pergi lah, aku akan tetap di sini."_ Kataku tanpa bersuara, hanya mengandalkan gerak mulut saja. Membuat Taehyung tersenyum tipis dan keluar dari ruangan.

Sebenarnya aku mengetahui satu fakta bebelakangan ini, Taehyung takut kehilangan seseorang. Ketakutan itu semakin lama semakin membesar seiring waktu. Kata Inspektur Daehyun, Taehyung sudah kehilangan abang kandungnya yang sangat ia sayangi.

Kurasa dia tidak mau kehilangan lagi atau apa, akhirnya dia menjadi overprotektif denganku. Bahkan aku masih sering diikuti secara diam-diam olehnya. Yang bahkan lebih mengerikannya lagi, aku sering melihat Taehyung berdiri di depan gerbang rumahku sekitar jam 1 sampai 3 pagi. 'Menjagaku agar tetap aman.' Itu alasannya setiap aku bertanya kenapa dirinya selalu seperti itu.

Sedikit mengerikan, tapi saat aku membuka pintu rumah dan melihatnya yang berdiri di depan gerbang rumahku, tersenyum lebar. Membuat rasa 'takut' dalam hatiku menghilang seketika. Pernah sekali aku memegang tangannya yang entah dari kapan bediri di tengah malam seperti itu, dan tangannya begitu dingin.

Maka dari itu, aku membuat perjanjian dengan Jin hyung. Untuk memberikan kunci duplikat rumah kami kepada Taehyung, jadi Taehyung tidak kedinginan di luar sana. Untung saja Jin hyung yang memang mempunyai sikap acuh tak acuh, setuju saja. Asal Taehyung tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh dan merugikan Jin hyung dan aku.

Akhirnya, kebiasaan Taehyung yang sering menjadi satpam mendadak di rumahku terganti dengan dirinya yang duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton televise di malam hari.

Setidaknya, itu lebih normal daripada menjadi patung di depan gerbang rumahku…

Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan kepada dirinya.

Overall, aku mengetahui sedikit kisah tentang keluarganya yang sangat berantakan. Tapi masih banyak yang ia tutupi dariku. Sederhananya saja, aku yang sudah menjadi pacar resminya selama 2 bulan bebelakang ini saja… masih belum mengetahui letak rumahnya.

Membuat aku merasa… bahwa aku bukan pacarnya…

Ingin sekali aku bertanya, tapi semua pertanyaan itu tidak keluar dari mulutku saat menatap mata kosongnya itu. Antara takut dan tidak enak hati…

Entahlah…

"Jungkook?" tanya Jin hyung yang membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku melihat Jin hyung sambil tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin, seminggu lagi kami akan pergi bulan madu selama dua minggu. Kau tidak apa kan di rumah? Saat kami pergi nanti jangan lupa belajar, sudah tanggalnya ujian kenaikan kelas bukan?" Jin hyung berkata seperti itu sambil memakan kue kecil di tangannya.

"Iya, iya hyung… aku juga sudah biasa sendirian di rumah. Lagian sekarang ada Taehyung…" jawabku pelan yang membuat Jin hyung mengusap kepalaku kecil.

"Hati-hati sama anak itu, walaupun selama ini hubungan kalian baik… dan kau bisa mengatasi semua sikap anehnya dengan hati-hati… tapi itu tidak membuat kau bisa dalam kondisi aman. Telepon saja Inspektur Daehyun kalau ada apa-apa. Jika diingat, Taehyung memang selalu bersikap santai dengan hyung sendiri, tapi itu masih membuat hyung tidak terlalu percaya dengannya." Kata Jin hyung dengan pandangan serius. Membuat aku meneguk ludah kasar.

Jika mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang ada, aku masih bisa dikatakan beruntung. Jika Taehyung marah, maka aku akan mencoba untuk tenang. Setenang yang aku bisa, tahan amarah sebisa mungkin. Ada beberapa hal yang bisa kujadikan pelajaran selama melihat Taehyung menangkap penjahat.

Beberapa dari penjahat itu memang terkadang berusaha mencelakai diriku. Tapi itu hanyalah perbuatan bodoh, Taehyung akan marah besar dan tidak segan-segan membunuh penjahat itu kalau aku tidak menghentikannya. Jadi bisa diambil kesimpulan Taehyung juga bisa membunuhku sendiri kalau aku membuatnya marah.

Banyak masalah sepele yang aku perbuat dan membuat Taehyung marah besar. Jika seperti itu, maka sikap yang kuambil adalah diam dan menatap matanya dalam. Secara perlahan memeluknya dengan pelan, mengelus punggungnya secara perlahan. Dan membisikkan kata maaf berkali-kali di telinganya, walaupun aku tidak salah sama sekali.

Aneh?

Tentu saja… semua hal yang berhubungan dengan dirinya akan selalu aneh…

Begitu juga dengan diriku. Terkadang, aku masih tidak bisa mengontrol rasa takut saat berada di dekatnya. Tapi, di waktu yang sama… maka rasa takut itu akan menghilang dengan rasa nyaman yang menggebu.

Kurasa…

Terlalu lama berdekatan dengan Taehyung membuatku gila…

"Ouh iya, dan satu lagi… aku sama Namjoon akan pindah." Gumam Jin hyung yang membuatku melihatnya bingung.

"Pindah?"

"Ke Gwangju… kami akan menetap di sana… mungkin, kau boleh ikut denganku jika kau mau. Tapi saat naik kelas nanti saja. Biar aku mengurusi kepindahan sekolahmu tidak terlalu susah. Apalagi sebentar lagi kau akan naik kelas bukan?"

HEH?! Kenapa terlalu mendadak?

"Sa—bar! Hyung kenapa tidak bilang denganku sebelum merencanakan kepindahan ini? Jangan bercanda hyung!" kataku dengan wajah serius.

Jin hyung memang mempunyai sifat santai dan acuh tak acuh dengan sekelilingnya. Tapi, kalau soal kepindahan yang terlalu mendadak ini… aku menjadi berpikir dua kali untuk bisa mentolerir sifatnya kali ini.

"Well, kau tidak perlu ikut pindah juga… kau bisa kan tinggal sendirian di rumah? Cuma, kalau kau ikut pindah… maka rumah itu akan kami jual." Katanya santai yang membuat aku menganga lebar.

"Hyung! Aku memang sudah biasa tinggal sendirian di Amerika, apalagi saat ayah tiba-tiba meninggal! Tapi tidak bisa begitu hyung! Buat apa aku pindah ke sini?! Aku pindah ke sini karena aku merasa kesepian di Amerika. Dan sekarang aku akan tinggal sendiri lagi di rumah?!" kataku sambil menghentakkan kaki kesal. Melupakan bahwa ini sedang berada di pesta besar dan mengabaikan beberapa orang yang melihat ke arahku.

"Hyung akan sering mengunjungimu ke Seoul sayang… lagian apa sih susahnya ikut pindah ke Gwangju?" balas Jin hyung yang membuat aku terdiam.

Tidak ada salahnya… jika dipikir-pikir…

Hanya saja…

"Hyung… kau tau, Tae… kau mau dia mengikuti kita hingga ke Gwangju? Idih! Aku sih tidak mau…" balasku sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Kalau gitu kau bicara dengannya. Tidak mungkin hyung bukan? Kau mau hyung jadi dibunuh dengan dirinya?"

"Heol hyung… kau itu hyung ku bukan sih?! Dia tidak akan membunuh hyung lah! Pokoknya, hyung yang bicara dengannya!"

"Sabar dulu… kenapa harus hyung? Bukannya kau pacarnya? Seharusnya kau yang berbicara dengannya! Bilang saja dengan Taehyung kalau hubungan jarak jauh juga tidak buruk-buruk amat."

Iya juga sih…

Benar juga sih…

Kan aku pacarnya, kenapa harus Jin hyung yang berbicara dengan Taehyung? Terus, kan bisa berhubungan jarak jauh.

' _Banyak keuntungan yang bisa kau ambil dari ini Jungkook! Pikirkan itu! Kau tidak perlu merasa takut dengan sifat dasar Taehyung. Tapi, mungkin kau akan merasakan rindu dengannya setengah mati. Dan jujur saja, dari awal kau sudah suka bukan dengan Taehyung? Hubungan jarak jauh memang bisa melepaskanmu dari sifat aneh Taehyung… tapi kau pasti akan merasa rindu dengannya…'_

Suara di kepalaku mulai berbicara, membuat aku jadi mengkerutkan dahi dan berpikir lagi.

Apa aku harus ikut pindah…

Atau menetap saja?

"Pikirkan saja baik-baik…" gumam Jin hyung sambil menepuk pundakku pelan lalu berjalan menyapa para tamu yang lain.

Membuat aku jadi meneguk minuman dengan perlahan…

Dan memikirkan, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk ke depannya…

.

.

.

"Kerjakan dengan benar, kalian diberi waktu 2 jam untuk menjawabnya. Dan jangan ada yang menyontek." Kata ibu guru yang membuat aku melihat soal matematika sambil meneguk ludah kasar.

2 jam…

2 jam yang bagaikan neraka…

Bahkan dari 40 soal, aku hanya bisa menjawab 25 soal. Setidaknya jika dihitung-hitung aku hanya mendapat nilai 62,5. Membuat aku jadi meringis kecil, itu kalau iya dari 25 soal yang kujawab benar semua. Kalau tidak?

Jika sudah begini…

"Tae… psst! Tae!" Bisikku pelan sambil melihat ke arahnya tajam. Meja yang awalnya berdekatan, sengaja diberi jarak. Kata ibu guru sih supaya susah menyonteknya, memang benar… tapi bukan siswa sejati namanya kalau mencontek saja tidak bisa.

Taehyung yang dari tadi tidur saja di atas meja, melihatku dengan tatapan bingung. Aku langsung menyengir kuda. Bodo amat dengan perkataan ku yang dulu, bahwa aku harus berusaha sendiri. Tapi kalau sudah ketemu matematika… kurasa aku akan menjilat ludahku sendiri.

"Isikan!" kataku sambil menyerahkan kertas soal yang diterima dengan mudahnya oleh Taehyung. Dengan santai dia membolak-balikkan kertas tersebut dan 10 menit kemudian dia mulai menandai jawaban yang benar. Setelah itu dia memberikan kertas soal itu sambil tersenyum kotak.

Aigoo~~

Sumpah, pacarku ini… tidak ada yang bisa di dunia ini mengalahkan kehebatannya!

Kecuali Tuhan tentunya…

Aku langsung melihat jawaban yang ia coret di kertas soal dan menyalinnya dengan sempurna di kertas jawaban. Setelah itu aku melirik Taehyung yang kembali tidur di atas meja.

"Hey Tae…" gumamku sekali lagi dan dia kembali melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Gomawo~" lanjutku sambil memberikannya sebuah kecupan dari kejauhan. Membuat Taehyung langsung terdiam menatapku.

Tapi sedetik kemudian dia langsung berdiri, membuat semua orang sempat melihat ke arahnya sebelum akhirnya kembali mengerjakan soal. Begitu juga dengan guru pengawas, mungkin karena mereka sudah terbiasa melihat sikap aneh Taehyung.

Aku hanya tersenyum bingung saat dia berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Senyum bingungku berganti dengan senyum canggung saat wajahnya semakin lama semakin dekat dengan wajahku. Dan…

CUP~

Taehyung mengecup bibirku singkat dan cepat, lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya. Membiarkan aku yang hanya terdiam membeku.

Benar-benar membeku…

Bahkan otakku langsung berhenti berkerja. Dan aku hanya bisa melihat kertas jawaban yang sudah terisi penuh dengan tatapan kosong.

Sebelum akhirnya, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahku. Membuat aku merasakan debaran yang begitu kuat. Baru saja aku ingin tertawa bahagia seperti orang gila…

Aku langsung teringat sesuatu.

Sudah seminggu semenjak Jin hyung mangatakan soal kepindahan, bahkan sekarang Jin hyung sudah menuju Jepang untuk bulan madunya. Tapi aku sampai sekarang belum memberi tau Taehyung soal kepindahanku.

Membuat senyum di bibirku langsung lenyap. Aku menatap ke arah Taehyung yang tentu saja kembali tidur dengan tatapan sendu.

Aku hanya takut… akan reaksi Taehyung jika aku bilang…

Bahwa aku akan menjauh darinya…

.

.

.

"Tae…" gumamku kecil saat Taehyung sedang membaca buku dengan terbalik di kursi piano tua. Bebelakangan ini, aku dan Taehyung sering sekali menandatangi rumah tua hanya sekedar untuk bersantai.

"Hmm…" Taehyung hanya menjawab dengan deheman ringan. Sedangkan aku yang belajar buku kimia hanya bisa diam menanggapi deheman itu.

Bingung…

Apa aku memberi tau dirinya tentang kepindahanku…

Atau tidak?

"Hei, apa tidak ada kasus?" Aku langsung memukul mulutku sendiri yang malah bertanya soal kasus, bukannya tentang kepindahanku.

"Tidak ada, Inspektur Daehyun tidak pernah memberikanku kasus kalau lagi ujian." Jawab Taehyung dengan santai. Aku langsung memasukkan buku kimia ke dalam tas dan berdiri.

"Kalau gitu aku pulang duluan." Gumamku pelan yang dijawab anggukan olehnya. Aku pun keluar dari rumah tua itu dan berjalan sambil berpikir.

Apa aku harus memberitahu dirinya tentang kepindahanku?

Bagaimana kalau aku pindah secara tiba-tiba tanpa memberi tau dirinya?

Kemungkinan terburuknya, dia akan melacakku lalu tiba-tiba dia akan muncul begitu saja di Gwangju. Terus dia akan marah denganku… dan bisa-bisa saja dia membunuhku bukan?!

Akh!

Tapi kalau aku tidak pindah…

Masa aku sendirian di rumah? Anggap saja akan ada Taehyung yang suka muncul di malam hari dan menonton televise di rumahku. Tapi tetap saja, kalau ada Jin hyung... masih ada yang melindungiku. Tapi kalau tidak ada Jin hyung…

Jika dipikir-pikir, Taehyung memang tidak pernah berbuat macam-macam. Hubungan kami juga hanya sebatas kecupan, bahkan yang paling parah sejauh ini hanya kecupan ringan di bibir. Biasanya dirinya hanya memelukku posesif saja.

Lagian, bukan masalah Taehyung yang berbuat macam-macam dalam bentuk pelecehan seksual yang aku takutkan (aku yakin Taehyung tidak akan berbuat hal semacam itu), malah aku takut sekali jika Taehyung berbuat macam-macam dalam bentuk pembunuhan. Karena pembunuhan itu lebih besar kemungkinannya untuk terjadi…

Akh! Maafkan otakku yang selalu menyangkut pautkan Taehyung dengan segala macam bentuk pembunuhan. Masalah utamanya, hubungan yang aku jalani dengan Taehyung itu tidak normal!

Contohnya untuk saat ini saja…

Aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutiku. Setiap aku membalikkan tubuh ke belakang, aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa. Jika sudah begini ceritanya… pasti Taehyung mengikutiku sampai ke rumah dengan selamat.

See?!

Pacaran dalam bentuk normal, jika seorang pacar mengkhawatirkan apa pacarnya sampai ke rumah dengan selamat… maka dirinya akan mengantarkan pacarnya itu sampai ke depan rumah. BUKAN MENGIKUTINYA DIAM-DIAM SEPERTI SEORANG STALKER!

Bisa dikatakan hubunganku kali ini bukan dalam bentuk normal!

' _Kalau begitu, buatlah jadi normal…'_

Suara di pikiranku membuat aku langsung menghentikan langkah dan tertegun sejenak. Benar juga, kenapa aku tidak pernah terpikirkan soal ini dari kemarin?

Aku langsung memutar tubuhku ke arah belakang sambil mengulurkan tangan lalu tersenyum kecil. Aku seorang Jeon Jungkook! Pacar Kim Taehyung yang hebat! Aku pasti bisa mengatasi soal sifat Taehyung yang suka mengikutiku kemana-mana. Mengatasi saat Taehyung marah saja aku bisa! Kenapa tidak dengan sifatnya yang kali ini?

"Tae… hyung…" gumamku pelan dengan angin. "Hei, aku mau menggenggam tanganmu saja… di rumah akan aku masakkan makanan untukmu. Kita pulang bersama ne?" kataku dengan suara yang kubuat sehalus mungkin.

Tak lama kemudian, Taehyung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dia keluar dari salah satu perkarangan rumah orang sambil menatapku dengan pandangan kosong. Tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum tipis dan berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Perlahan tapi pasti, tangannya yang besar dan hangat itu menggenggam tanganku lembut.

"Tidak perlu mengikuti ku lagi… aku lebih suka kalau kau berada di sampingku sambil menggenggam tanganku…" kataku sambil tersenyum cerah ke arahnya.

.

.

.

"Hujan yah…" gumamku pelan sambil melepaskan headset yang terpasang di telingaku. Melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, membuat aku langsung menutup laptop dan memilih untuk tidur saja.

Besok masih ada ujian kenaikan kelas dan setidaknya aku harus dalam kondisi yang bagus untuk menjawab ulangan itu. Walaupun ujung-ujungnya aku akan meminta bantuan Taehyung…

Hehehehe…

Omong-omong soal Taehyung, aku sedikit merasa bangga. Semenjak kejadian dua hari yang lalu, dimana aku mencoba untuk menghapus sifat stalkernya. Taehyung sudah tidak pernah mengikuti ku lagi, malahan sekarang dia akan menggenggam tanganku dan aku akan pulang ke rumah tanpa ada rasa takut bahwa aku diikuti olehnya.

Setidaknya, aku mulai mengerti bagaimana cara berhadapan dengan Taehyung secara perlahan. Lalu hubungan kami juga secara perlahan akan membaik.

Hanya satu yang kurang saat ini…

Aku masih belum bisa, atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau mengatakan soal kepindahanku dengan Taehyung. Aku hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir lagi.

Menurutku, jika aku pindah… maka aku tidak akan kesepian seperti ini. Bahkan Jin hyung baru pergi bulan madu saja aku sudah merasa kesepian, memang sih Taehyung sering mengunjungi rumahku. Tapi tetap saja rasanya beda.

Apalagi tinggal sendirian di Seoul dalam kurun waktu permanent, membuat aku sedikit merasa khawatir atau menjadi paranoid. Memang untuk saat ini hubunganku dengan Taehyung membaik dan semakin membaik malah… tapi aku tidak tau bukan ke depannya?

Kemungkinan terburuk kalau tidak hati-hati dalam hubungan ini, adalah terjadinya pembunuhan. Aku pernah membaca beberapa artikel dimana kasus pembunuhan dalam sebuah hubungan pada umumnya terjadi karena sang pacar cemburu buta dan ternyata si pembunuh itu sendiri adalah seorang _sociopath_.

Pada dasarnya, _sociopath_ memang lebih mudah di temui daripada _psychopath_. Karena sifatnya yang lebih bertindak spontan. Jika suatu saat nanti aku salah langkah dalam hubungan ini, bisa saja Taehyung membunuhku dengan 'spontan'.

Kurasa hubungan yang kali ini aku jalani… seperti sebuah game taktik…

Dimana kalau salah melangkah, maka aku akan mati saat melawan musuh.

Melelahkan sungguh…

KREEKK

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka membuat aku langsung bangun dari tempat tidur dan menatap tubuh Taehyung yang sudah basah kuyup berdiri di depan pintu rumahku.

"Tae! Jangan masuk kamarku kalau dalam keadaan basah seperti itu! Aku malas untuk membersihkannya Tae!" kataku sambil berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil handuk baru. Anehnya, Taehyung hanya diam saja. Tidak menanggapi perkataanku sama sekali.

"Keluar, keluar!" kataku sambil mendorong tubuhnya keluar dari kamarku lalu menyuruhnya duduk di sofa. Perlahan aku mengkeringkan rambutnya yang basah sambil sedikit mengomel.

"Aku ambil baju yah, untuk—"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau akan pindah?"

Pertanyaan Taehyung dengan suara beratnya membuat aku terdiam. Tanganku berhenti di kepalanya dan bisa kurasakan tangan dingin Taehyung mencengkram tanganku kuat.

"Ta—hyung? Kau tau dari mana?" kataku sambil berusaha tenang dan sedikit tertawa kecil.

Takut…

Aku sangat takut saat ini…

Cengkraman di tangan Taehyung menguat, membuat aku meringis kesakitan. Dia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku tajam. Sangat tajam.

"Jimin, dia mengatakan bahwa Jin hyung akan pindah setelah menikah… bukannya berarti kau juga akan pindah?!" katanya dengan suara tinggi. Aku langsung teringat, bahwa aku pernah menceritakan soal kepindahan Jin hyung kepada Jimin.

"Tae—"

BRAKK!

Taehyung langsung menendang meja kecil di sampingku hingga terbalik dan menimbulkan suara keras. Membuat sekujur tubuhku kaku, aku berusaha untuk bersikap tenang. Biasanya, jika Taehyung marah… aku harus bisa tersenyum… harus bisa…

Lalu aku akan memeluknya secara perlahan…

Itu yang selalu aku lakukan kalau Taehyung marah. Tapi kenapa kali ini aku hanya bisa diam membeku? Bahkan untuk tersenyum saja aku tidak bisa.

"KAU MAU MENINGGALKAN AKU HUH?!" teriaknya kuat sambil menghempaskan tanganku dengan cepat. Membuat tubuhku sedikit goyang sebelum akhirnya aku mundur beberapa langkah menjauh darinya.

"Tae… kita bisa mencoba berhubungan jarak jauh bukan?!" balasku sambil menatapnya ganas.

Bukan!

Bukan reaksi ini yang harusnya aku lakukan! Seharusnya aku memeluknya! menenangkan dirinya! Bukan malah kembali menantangnya!

Tapi entah kenapa untuk kali ini aku berani menatapnya tajam. Mengepalkan kedua tangan dan mulai menunjuk wajah _sociopath_ gila ini.

"Aku tidak mencoba meninggalkanmu! Sekarang aku tanya buat apa aku meninggalkanmu huh?! Buat apa?!" tanyaku sambil berteriak.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan soal kepindahanmu huh?! Apa kau bermaksud meninggalkan aku secara tiba-tiba!" balasnya sambil berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan memegang pipiku dengan kuat.

"Demi Tuhan aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu!" jawabku dengan susah payah melepaskan cengkramannya di pipiku dan mencoba mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh dariku.

"BOHONG!" teriaknya sambil menatap mataku dengan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat. Aku langsung menggerakkan kepalaku dengan liar supaya cengkramannya terlepas. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama saat Taehyung tanpa sengaja melepaskan cengkramannya, membuat aku langsung menendang tubuhnya kuat dan berlari kecil menuju kamarku sendiri.

Mengunci pintu kamar lalu bersandar di pintu itu dengan detak jantung yang tidak bisa di kontrol. Aku bisa merasakan Taehyung diluar berusaha mendobrak pintu ini. Membuat sekujur tubuhku gemetar hebat…

"KALAU PINTU INI RUSAK! AKU MINTA KITA PUTUS!" teriakku secara tiba-tiba yang membuat sunyi sejenak. Setelah beberapa detik, aku langsung terduduk di lantai kamar dan menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak.

Aku tidak tau gertakan itu berhasil apa tidak. Tapi yang jelas aku tidak mendengar suara Taehyung mendobrak pintu lagi atau berteriak di luar sana.

Sekujur tubuhku gemetar hebat. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi kali ini, tapi seharunya aku bisa mengontrol amarahku dengan tenang seperti biasa. Seharusnya seperti itu!

Kenapa kali ini aku kehilangan kendali?

DOR

DOR

DOR

Suara jendela dipukul berkali-kali membuat aku langsung terdiam kaku dan melihat ke arah jendela yang ditutupi gorden. Aku tau Taehyung berada di sana… aku tau sekarang dia sedang menggedor jendela dengan penuh amarah.

Aku tau…

Taehyung adalah orang yang kusayangi…

Aku tau…

Tapi kenapa sekarang aku merasakan ketakutan dengan orang yang kusayangi?

Suara gedoran di jendela semakin lama semakin menjadi, aku merasa aman mengingat jendela selalu ku kunci di malam hari. Tapi rasa aman itu langsung dimakan dengan rasa takut yang menjadi-jadi.

Aku hanya bisa meringkuk di lantai sambil menutup kedua telinga, suara petir di malam hari juga sama sekali tidak mendukung. Membuat aku beberapa kali berpikir kalau ada Jin hyung, pasti tidak akan menjadi seperti ini.

Aku takut…

Aku hanya ketakutan…

Takut sekali!

Seseorang siapapun!

Siapapun!

Tolong aku!

JEDAR!

"BERHENTI!" teriakku secara tiba-tiba bertepatan dengan suara petir yang menggelegar. Air mata sudah menetes di kedua mataku dan aku masih dalam posisi meringkuk di lantai.

"BERHENTI! KUMOHON BERHENTI! AKU MINTA MAAF! AKU TIDAK BERMAKSUD SEPERTI ITU! AKU TIDAK BERMAKSUD MENINGGALKANMU! AKU MINTA MAAF! BERHENTI KUMOHON!" lanjutku sambil menangis kecil.

Seluruh tubuhku gemetar hebat dan tangisanku semakin menjadi. "Ku mo—hon… berhenti…" gumamku pelan yang dijawab oleh suara hujan. Tanpa sadar, tubuhku bergerak sendiri mendekat ke arah jendela sambil tetap menangis.

Aku membuka gorden dengan perlahan, menampakkan wajah Taehyung yang menunduk dalam dan tubuhnya yang kembali basah karena air hujan.

"Berhentilah… kenapa kau seperti ini Tae…" kataku dengan sedikit terisak. Tanganku bergetar memegang kaca jendela, ingin sekali aku menyentuh pipi nya. Tapi aku begitu takut…

Sangat ketakutan malah…

"Abangku…" gumam Taehyung yang masih ku dengar. Membuat tangisanku berhenti sejenak. "Dia pergi ke kota lain. Tapi mati… bagaimana jika… kau akan mati nantinya? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan kosong.

Terlalu kosong malahan, membuat hatiku terasa miris.

"Taehyung… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu…" balasku sambil mengantukkan kepala ke jendela dan menangis kecil.

Malam itu, aku mengetahui semuanya. Mulai dari Taehyung yang terlahir dengan melihat kehancuran, ibunya yang terkena depresi berat dan menjadi memaksa anaknya untuk mengikuti apa yang ia mau, perceraian, atau bahkan abangnya yang ia sayangi kabur dari rumah dan mengalami kecelakaan pesawat.

Kehancuran, sebuah kehancuran lah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

Pada waktu itu, aku membuka jendela dengan perlahan. Memeluk dirinya yang sudah basah total sambil menangis kuat. Mengatakan berkali-kali bahwa aku tidak jadi pindah, aku akan bersamanya. Aku akan berada di sampingnya.

Berkali-kali aku mengatakan itu hingga Taehyung secara perlahan membalas pelukanku.

Berkali-kali aku mengatakan aku minta maaf hingga Taehyung mengusap air mataku dengan tangannya yang membeku.

Berkali-kali aku mengatakan aku mencintainya hingga Taehyung mengecup keningku lembut.

Berkali-kali aku mengatakan aku tidak akan mati hingga akhirnya Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Mengucapkan satu kalimat yang membalas semua perkataanku tadi.

"Kita akan selalu bersama…"

Satu kalimat yang membuatku sedikit bergidik ngeri. Tapi juga tersenyum kecil.

Untuk kali ini saja…

Aku berpikir…

Bahwa hubungan ini, akan menjadi lebih baik seiring waktu.

Sebelum akhirnya aku sadar…

Bahwa pemikiran itu hanyalah pemikiran bodoh. Dan satu lagi… hubungan ini dari awal begitu susah dibangun.

Seperti rumah kartu…

Yang sangat susah dibangun.

Tapi begitu mudah di hancurkan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Sudah dibilang akan menjadi serius…**

 **Kan dari awal ini udah romance hurt angst gituh~~**

 **Lagi denger lagu house of cards juga nich**

 **Btw, pemberitahuan… ff ini sepertinya 2 chap lagi akan tamat. Yeayy~~**

 **BALASAN REVIEW :**

 **Keymingi02,** kalau A Mask bakal lama tamatnya… seriusan, mungkin a mask bisa mencapai chap 15 an gitu. Karena A Mask memang ribet banget buatnya… hahahahaha *nangis*

 **Yukiyukaji,** oi oi oi… kapan dirimu apdet ff huh… yang stocholm yah! Eon tunggu loh… eon tunggu dengan sepenuh hati…

 **El JungTae99,** taehyung itu serius loh, hanya saja dia tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaannya dengan baik… well, dia kan unik.. hahahaha

 **KPOPfics,** itu karena Jungkook memang dari awal sudah suka sama Taehyung. well, di sini memang tidak dijelaskan lebih karena kita menggunakan jungkook p.o.v yang masih labil. Makanya disitu dia bilang masih karena… dia memang suka sama Tae~~

 **Ulyanivk3001,** hahahahah aku akan semnagat untuk menyelesaikan semua ff nya! Yeay! Pokoknya ff ini akan ada sambungannya sendiri dengan si A Mask. Jad ditunggu saja yah sampai tamat~~

 **Kookiestaetae,** apa kamu masih menunggu kelanjutan ff ini? Ku harap begitu… hehehe

 **Jihokr,** makin suka gak nih sama epep satu nih? Wkwkwk

 **Vookie,** ada hubungannya. Jadi ini masa lalu vkook sebelum jadi polisi di A Mask! Dedek selalu tabah mah pacaran sama tae~

 **Diannurmayasari15,** humornya mulai dikurangin di sini kok… -,- bukan… aku bukan mantan pelawak, tapi masih jadi pelawak. Wkwkwkwkkw

 **Suni380,** tae tuh sebenarnya sayang sama kuki… tapi cara menyampaikannya berbeda. Kan dianya juga berbeda.

 **Avis alfi,** jin hyung mah memang punya sikap acuh tak acuh gitu… jadi terkesan gak bertanggung jawab.

 **Hsandra,** iya ini nyambung sama A Mask. But, di sini ada kisah vkook yang akan mengubah pandanganmu tentang tae di A Mask. Jadi baca saja yah sampai tamat.

 **Phcxxi,** ini udah lanjut~~ tae memang romantic yah… wkwkwk

 **Ichimaru Kyoshiro,** wahh! Aku benar-benar salut nih, jarang ada orang yang akan bertahan hingga chap akhir jika pairnya tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Aku harap kau masih membaca chap ini walau kau lebih ke kooki seme dan jimin seme.

 **Prasetyo Hestina845,** hahahahahha udah namjoon buat aku aja… buat aku aja… eh tapi, aku kan dah nikah sama Tae *ditabok armys*

 **JiminVivi,** apa kamu makin suka dengan chap kali ini?

 **Melinda Jikook9597,** ini dah fast update koks… hahaha semoga chap yang ini juga keren bagimu.

 **Taehyungkece,** yep… chap ini akan serius hingga chap terakhir. Akan benar-benar serius. Bahkan mungkin 2 chap kedepan sudah gak ada humor sama sekali…

 **Vkookdaily,** ini udah apdet paling asap nih.. wkwkwk, kalau soal konsep cemburu ala-ala pasangan pada umumnya, mungkin tidak akan sempat di ceritakan di sini. Jadi mianhae ne…

 **Nilazm31,** memang kau haru mengikuti feeling mu nak… wkwkwkwk

 **Yerin,** udah next

 **Sugarvitamin,** 2 chap terakhir akan penuh dengan konflik kok… jadi tenang aja. Wkwkwk

 **Bunny lily,** ini apdetnya udah cepet kok. Hehehe

 **YulJeon,** pacaran ala sociopath alien aneh kim taehyung memang unik… wkwkwk

 **Kookievita99,** berubah jadi ksatria baja hitam… wkwkwkwk, hadeh jadi rindu ama film power rangers, dulu aku suka sama power rangers hitam loh~ yang jarang muncul itu…

 **Yeka,** mulai dari sini udah gak lucu lagi nih…

 **Emma,** hahahah gak lama kok, aku selalu apdet tiap minggu. Benarkah kau membaca cerita ini sampai ketawa2? Aku juga pas baca ulang jadi ketawa2 sendiri. Dan apakah di sini kau ketawa juga?

 **So…**

 **Aku akan apdet tiap hari minggu untuk ff ini. Jadi bisa dibilang 2 minggu lagi kalian akan menemukan ff ini udah tamat. Jadi… semoga kalian sabar menunguu~~**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Love and peace :3**


	10. Chapter 10

" _A house made of cards, and us, inside_ _  
_ _Even though the end is visible, even if it's going to collapse soon_ _  
_ _A house made of cards, we're like idiots_ _  
_ _Even if it's a vain dream, stay like this a little more."_

 _BTS – House Of Cards_

" _Taehyung… kau tau? hubungan ini, terlalu sulit untuk dibangun dan terlalu mudah hancur. Seperti sebuah rumah yang terbuat dari kartu…"_

.

.

.

 **Main Cast :** **Kim Taehyung and Jung Kook**

 **Slight : Yoonmin, Namjin (Jimin and Jin bottom)**

 **Support Cast : other**

 **Genre : drama, real life, a little bit of humor and love**

 **Rated : T**

 **Judul :**

 **SAD STORY OF LIFE.**

 **Love And Peace :3**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

 _JUNGKOOK P.O.V_

Kalian tau apa rasanya saat sudah menguasai suatu game dengan handal?

Rasanya, menyenangkan! Apalagi terasa lebih mudah? Iya bukan?

"LONCAT!"

BRAKK

"CEPAT JUNGKOOK!" teriak Taehyung dari kejauhan, yang membuat aku menambah kecepatanku dalam meloncati satu kap mobil ke mobil yang lain dengan cepat. Tempat parkir di mall ternama ini memang benar-benar luas! Membuat aku kewalahan menangkap satu pencopet jahil yang menyebalkan.

Tapi, mungkin karena sudah terlatih berlari, meloncat, bahkan berguling-guling di tanah selama dekat dengan Taehyung. Membuat aku malah merasa bebas, saat berlari sekencang mungkin dan meloncati apa saja yang menghalangi. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?

Selama ini, aku sudah menangkap banyak penjahat kecil bersama Taehyung. Mulai dari pembunuh (yang tentu saja bukan kasus pembunuhan besar-besaran) hingga pencopet di tempat umum. Untuk saat ini, kami berdua sedang mengejar pencopet yang mencuri tas seorang wanita tua.

Dan tentu saja, kami membantunya untuk menangkap pencopet yang sekarang sudah kabur di tempat parkiran.

BRUK!

Suara tubuh terbanting membuat aku yakin, bahwa Taehyung sudah berhasil menangkap pencopet sialan itu. Aku langsung meloncati satu mobil lagi dan melihat ke bawah, nampaklah Taehyung yang sedang berguling-guling dengan pencopet itu.

Dengan santai aku mengambil tas kecil yang terlepas dari tangan sang pencopet lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Tae, aku kasih ini ke pemiliknya yah~" kataku sambil meninggalkan Taehyung dan berjalan memasuki mall kembali. Karena aku tidak tau dimana ibu tua itu berada, jadi aku hanya mengumumkannya di bagian informasi.

10 menit kemudian, datanglah ibu-ibu separuh baya yang langsung memelukku dan mengatakan terima kasih berkali-kali. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil lalu membungkuk sebagai tanda sopan. Lalu mengambil ponsel dan mulai melacak dimana Taehyung berada.

Mungkin ada keuntungan dua ponsel kami terhubung. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu buang-buang pulsa untuk mencari Taehyung.

KRING

KRING

KRING

"Halo hyung?" tanyaku sambil mendekatkan ponsel dan berhenti di depan sebuah toko baju.

" _Ah, Jungkook… aku mencarimu di sekitar sekolah… kenapa kau tidak ada? Kau mau melewati festival sekolah yang sedang diadakan huh?"_

Aku langsung menyengir kecil sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Hoseok hyung di ujung sana. Setelah ulangan akhir selesai, sekolah kami melaksanakan festival dan berbagai macam lomba selama seminggu. Dan ini sudah hari ke 2 pelaksanaan festival sama lomba.

"Hahaha, maaf hyung… aku sedang pergi kencan ke mall bersama Taehyung."

" _Huh? Mall? Kau mengajak Taehyung ke mall? Orang seperti dia?"_

Aku hanya tersenyum miring mendengarnya. Bukannya sudah kubilang? Saat kita berhasil menguasai suatu game, semua akan lebih mudah. Dan menyenangkan tentunya.

"Well, ada apa memangnya hyung?"

" _Ah, sebentar lagi aku ulang tahun yang ke 17. Dan akan ada pesta ulang tahun di rumahku, datang yah… alamatnya aku kirimkan nanti. Tidak perlu membawa hadiah kok, acaranya mungkin lebih ke midnight party. Jadi datang saja sekitar jam 11 malam besok… aku ulang tahunnya lusa."_ Jelas Hoseok hyung yang membuat aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang hyung."

" _Tolong bilangkan ke Jimin juga yah, kalian berdua kan anak didik ku yang paling baik di klub dance… hahahah."_

"Hehehehe, iya hyung… nanti aku akan memberi tau Jimin." Kataku sambil mengakhiri panggilan telepon.

"Siapa?"

Aku langsung membalikkan badan dan melihat Taehyung yang sudah keringatan. Demi Tuhan, aku paling suka melihat Taehyung yang seperti ini. Saat keringat yang membasahi kulit tannya itu dan tatapan mata yang tajam, apalagi seragam sekolah yang berantakan. Membuat dirinya terkesan seksi tapi dingin.

"Siapa kutanya?!" katanya dengan penuh penekanan. Membuat aku langsung menggelengkan kepala kecil.

Satu hal cara memenangkan game ini… adalah selalu menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diberikan musuh.

"Ah, ini Hoseok hyung… dia mengundangku untuk pergi ke pesta ulang tahunnya. Dan dimana penjahatnya?" tanyaku balik sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Sudah kuikat di tiang bangunan di tempat parkiran mobil. Inspektur yang akan mengurusnya nanti." Balasnya lagi sambil menatapku dengan tatapan kosong.

Aku sudah menguasai game ini… sungguh… tapi kenapa aku masih tidak mengerti dengan tatapan kosongnya?

Aku sudah mengerti cara memenangkan game ini. Mulai dari melatih mengontrol emosi hingga menebak jalan pemikiran Taehyung sebisa mungkin. Dan aku cukup berhasil dalam jangka waktu 3 bulan lebih.

Tapi masih _cukup…_

Aku sudah cukup berhasil menutup rasa takutku dengan Taehyung semenjak kejadian dirinya marah di rumahku.

Sungguh, aku merasa sudah bisa menguasai game taktik ini. Tapi, aku masih belum bisa mengerti dirinya dengan sepenuhnya. Aku bahkan masih bingung dengan tatapan kosong namun tajam yang selalu kulihat di wajahnya.

Kenapa begitu kosong?

Apa aku masih belum pintar dalam memainkan game ini?

"Hei Taehyung…" kataku yang membuatnya melihatku bingung. "Kita cari baju yuk, mumpung lagi di sini."

"Hah? buat apa? Kan kau sudah membeli buku yang kau inginkan?! Aku tidak mau lama-lama di tempat ramai seperti ini." Katanya sambil mengkerutkan dahinya kuat.

"Jadi kau mau langsung pulang?" tanyaku yang membuat dia mengangguk kuat. Aku sempat tersenyum tipis, kalau sudah begini… aku tidak bisa memaksa kehendakku dengan cepat. Harus secara perlahan dan halus.

"Ya sudah, kau pulang saja duluan. Aku mau membeli baju untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun Hoseok hyung…" kataku sambil tersenyum manis dan mencium pipinya cepat. Lalu berbalik badan, melangkah maju dan langsung terhenti karena Taehyung memegang tanganku.

Berhasil! Aku tersenyum licik sebelum membalikkan badan dan mengubah senyum licikku menjadi senyum polos.

"Ada apa Tae?"

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanyanya sambil menggenggam tanganku kuat.

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin mencari baju sebentar… kau pulanglah duluan."

"Tapi… nanti kau kenapa-kenapa gimana?"

"Kau terlalu khawatir Tae, aku tidak mungkin DICULIK, atau DICOPET, atau DIBUNUH bukan? Tenang-tenang… aku tidak akan PERGI meninggalkanmu kok." Kataku sambil menekankan beberapa kata. Membuat Taehyung menatapku dalam.

Satu lagi yang aku tau… kelemahan Taehyung hanya satu. Dia tidak mau orang yang ia sayang pergi menjauh darinya. Itu yang membuat aku menggunakan kelemahan Taehyung sebisa mungkin, dan membuat Taehyung secara tidak sadar patuh dengan perkataanku.

Kemungkinan berhasilnya sangat kecil, aku tau…

Tapi, Taehyung adalah _sociopath_ dimana tidak separah _psychopath_ … _sociopath_ memang tidak bisa merasakan simpati maupun empati dari orang asing. Tapi masih bisa merasakannya kepada orang yang dekat dengan mereka. Aku tau akan hal ini setelah baca di beberapa buku tentang _sociopath_.

Karena aku sudah dekat dengan Taehyung, mungkin Taehyung sudah mulai bisa merasakan simpati atau empati kepadaku. Itu yang membuat aku berpikir, Taehyung bisa menghentikan aksi menggedor jendela pada waktu itu saat aku berteriak memohon. Bukankah berarti Taehyung bisa merasakan sedikit rasa takutku?

Jika dipikir-pikir, setelah Taehyung marah di rumahku pada waktu itu… hubungan kami mulai membaik. Sedikit demi sedikit…

Bukankah itu pertanda baik?

"Kalau begitu aku temankan saja." Kata Taehyung secara tiba-tiba dan memelukku pinggangku posesif. Membuat aku tersenyum kecil.

Berhasil dengan mulus…

Sangat mulus bahkan.

Membuat aku jadi tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Aku menutup kedua mataku, sambil mendengarkan suara permainan piano dari Taehyung yang sebenarnya terdengar sumbang karena piano tua ini. Tapi entah kenapa terasa begitu indah.

Sekali lagi, aku hanya datang ke sekolah mengisi absen. Lalu pergi berkelana bersama Taehyung, lagian buat apa lama-lama di sekolah? Toh tidak ada yang menarik dari festival dan perlombaan yang diadakan. Bukannya lebih menarik mengikuti Taehyung mengelilingi kota Seoul?

"Ah, Tae… aku akan mengikuti audisi di salah satu entertainment." Kataku yang membuat Taehyung menghentikan permainan pianonya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya yang membuat aku mengangguk yakin.

"Audisinya mulai 3 hari lagi, kalau aku berhasil. Mungkin aku akan masuk salah satu boyband kali? Atau solo? Yang jelas pasti di masuk masa trainee dulu." Jelasku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Wae?" gumam Taehyung pelan. "Kalau kau jadi artis… kau tidak ada di jangkauanku… kau bisa saja terluka atau kenapa-kenapa." Lanjutnya yang membuat aku berdiri dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku selalu berada di jangkauanmu… serius, bukannya aku sudah janji untuk tidak mati?" tanyaku sambil tertawa kecil. Dengan pelan aku mencium pipinya, membuat dia melihat mataku dalam lalu mencium bibirku cepat.

"Mungkin… kalau aku sudah terkenal nanti jadi artis, aku akan sedikit susah menemanimu menyelesaikan kasus. Kalau sudah saat itu ki—"

"Kita menikah saja." Potong Taehyung yang membuat aku melebarkan kedua mataku. Padahal aku mau bilang _'Kalau sudah saat itu, kita hanya bisa menunggu aku punya waktu kosong.'_ Tak kusangka Taehyung langsung memikirkan pernikahan.

Aku langsung tertawa kecil dan mengangguk setuju. Mungkin itu lebih baik daripada hanya menunggu aku mempunyai waktu kosong saat sudah menjadi artis nanti.

"Baiklah, kita menikah saja."

"Supaya kau lebih mudah berada di jangkauanku…"

"Iya Tae… iya…"kataku sambil tertawa kecil, menampakkan sederet gigi kelinci yang kupunya membuat dia menyentuh gigi seriku dengan jarinya pelan.

"Gigimu, aku suka…" katanya sambil menatapku kembali. Aku menyentuh matanya pelan, yang membuat dia menutup mata kirinya secara perlahan.

"Matamu… aku menyukai matamu." Balasku sambil tersenyum. "Matamu terlalu kosong Taehyung… tapi tajam, aku menyukainya."

Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya mencium keningku cepat. Setelah itu dia mulai bermain piano kembali sambil menatap lurus ke arah jendela yang sudah rusak.

Aku hanya bisa bersandar di bahunya dan menutup mataku, menikmati permainan Taehyung untuk kesekian kalinya.

Aku berharap… selamanya…

Akan seperti ini.

Permintaanku, tidak terlalu susah bukan?

.

.

.

Aku melihat diriku dipantulan kaca dan tersenyum kecil. Setelah itu aku melihat jam tangan yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 11 malam.

Aku mengecek ponsel dan menelpon Taehyung, tapi ponselnya tidak aktif. Membuat aku jadi merengut kesal, sudah kuyakini pasti dia menyelesaikan kasus lagi. Aku langsung menelpon Inspektur Daehyun, dan ternyata mereka berdua sama saja. Sama-sama tidak mengangkat telepon kalau sudah mengurusi kasus.

Akhirnya aku melacak ponsel Taehyung dan mengkerutkan dahi bingung. Baru teringat bahwa ponsel Taehyung tidak aktif membuat aku menggerutu kesal.

"Dasar! Katanya janji mau datang ke pesta ulang tahun Hoseok untuk menemaniku! Sekarang aku harus pergi sendiri kan! Sudahlah jauh lagi!" kesalku sambil mengunci semua pintu yang ada. Kan Jin hyung masih bulan madu… jadi benar-benar harus dicek, mulai dari jendela dan pintu. Supaya tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Aku mulai mengetik pesan singkat untuk Taehyung yang mengatakan aku pergi duluan ke rumah Hoseok hyung dan menggunakan taksi untuk pergi ke sana.

Butuh waktu 20 menit hingga akhirnya sampai di rumah Hoseok hyung. Yang ternyata sudah sangat ramai, musik hip-hop yang terdengar dari dalam rumah membuat aku menjadi merasa senang. Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah Hoseok hyung yang ternyata banyak diisi kakak kelas. Membuat aku menjadi merasa sendiri.

Tapi setelah itu, aku menangkap ada beberapa kawan seangkatan yang diundang Hoseok hyung. Termaksud Jimin dan Yoongi yang sedang minum cola sambil tertawa bahagia. Aku mendatangi mereka yang langsung disambut dengan tawa.

"Orang tua Hoseok benar-benar kaya. Bayangkan saja, pesta sebesar dan semewah ini kan pasti banyak biayanya…" gumam Jimin yang membuat aku mengangguk setuju.

CEBUURR!

Aku langsung melihat ke arah taman belakang dan menganga lebar. Ada banyak anak-anak yang berenang gratis di kolam renang keluarga Hoseok hyung. Semuanya namja sih, kebanyaka yeoja pada tertawa riang saja melihatnya. Mungkin mereka tidak mau berenang karena takut make up nya luntur atau apa.

"Berenang yuk!" ajak beberapa anak yang membuat aku menggeleng kecil. Tidak bawa baju ganti soalnya.

Sedangkan Yoongi sudah ditarik oleh beberapa anak yang satu club dengannya dan membuka semua bajunya secara paksa. Membuat beberapa anak berteriak dan Yoongi yang langsung menendang mereka satu persatu ke kolam berenang.

Aku dan Jimin hanya tertawa kecil lalu menyatap semua makanan yang tersedia sambil menikmati alunan musik. Baru pertama kalinya aku mendatangi pesta seperti ini. Rasanya menyenangkan! Sungguh!

.

.

.

"5 MENIT LAGI!" teriak Hoseok hyung yang membuat anak-anak lain berteriak heboh. 5 menit lagi jam 12 malam, dan berarti usia Hoseok hyung bertambah.

"Toilet dimana Toilet!" Bisikku pelan di antara kerumunan orang yang sedang berkumpul di taman belakang. Jimin langsung memberi tau dimana letaknya, sepertinya Jimin sudah ke toilet tadi.

Aku langsung lari-lari kecil melewati kolam renang dan pergi memasuki rumah Hoseok hyung yang sudah sepi, karena semua tamu pada berkumpul di taman belakang. Aku mengikuti perkataan Jimin, habis masuk ke ruang tamu… maka akan ketemu televise.

Terus belok kiri, ketemu dapur sama meja makan… lalu akan ketemu toilet khusus tamu. Itu seingatku, jadi aku pun berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan hanya bisa mendengar suara televise yang menampilkan berita.

" _ **Terjadi kebakaran pada jam 7 malam pada hari ini yang awalnya dikira kerena adanya gas meledak. Tapi—"**_

Aku mengabaikan berita yang sepertinya penting itu. Tapi panggilan alam membuat aku langsung pergi menuju dapur dan memasuki toilet dengan cepat.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya aku mendesah lega dan keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengecek ponsel. Tidak ada pesan atau panggilan dari Taehyung yang membuat aku merengut kesal, aku pun berjalan menuju ruang tamu sambil tetap fokus ke ponsel sendiri.

"1 MENIT LAGI!" teriakan orang di taman belakang membuat aku langsung tersenyum, aku pun sudah tidak sabar ingin hitung mundur bersama.

" _ **Ada dua korban sejauh ini, kasus rumah yang kebakaran untuk saat ini dianggap karena adanya pembalasan dendam dari seorang penjahat yang baru saja keluar dari penjara. Satu anak SMA dinyatakan menghilang dan dicuri oleh penjahat itu, anak tersebut berumur 15 tahun dan bernama Kim Taehyung—"**_

Pergerakan ku langsung terhenti. Sabar dulu…

Tadi apa beritanya?

Aku langsung mundur beberapa langkah dan menatap televise yang sekarang menampakkan wajah Inspektur Daehyun dengan raut wajah khawatir.

" _ **Sesuai dari clue yang kami dapat, rumah ini kebakar bukan karena ledakan gas biasa. Tapi disengaja, untuk saat ini satu orang sudah kami curigai. Dan kami akan berusaha untuk mencari Kim Taehy—"**_

"5!"

Suara teriakan dari taman belakang membuat aku tidak bisa mendengar jelas apa perkataan yang dilontarkan Inspektur Daehyun. Tapi sepertinya itu perkataan yang cukup serius, beberapa kalimat yang aku tangkap. Bahwa kedua orang tua Taehyung mati dibunuh dan Taehyung diculik oleh orang yang ingin balas dendam dengan Taehyung.

"4!"

Foto Taehyung mulai dinampakkan, membuat kakiku langsung gemetar hebat. Aku terduduk di depan televise dengan keadaan bingung.

"3!"

Aku sadar, dari awal…

Taehyung pasti akan mempunyai banyak musuh. Karena dirinya yang selalu menangkap beberapa penjahat tanpa menutupi mukanya sama sekali. Itu yang membuat banyak orang yang ingin balas dendam, dan sangat mudah untuk menemui Taehyung.

"2!"

Aku tau, Taehyung itu hebat…

Pasti dia sekarang sedang memikirkan cara untuk selamat dari penjahat…

Tapi kenapa aku merasa begitu ketakutan?

Aku mulai membuka ponsel dan menelpon Taehyung berkali-kali. Tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

"1! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN JUNG HOSEOK!"

Suara teriakan yang menggelegar dan pesta asli langsung dimulai. Musik yang menutupi kedua gendang telingaku membuat aku hanya bisa menutup kedua telinga dengan penuh gemetar.

"Hey, Jungkook… kau kenapa?" tanya Jimin yang membuat aku bingung akan situasi. Beberapa anak sudah kembali ke dalam ruangan sambil tertawa riang. Sepersekian detik aku merasa semua melambat, aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Jimin saat ini dengan wajah khawatir.

Tapi, setelah itu tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Berdiri tegap dan langsung berlari keluar rumah Hoseok hyung sambil menabrak beberapa orang yang ada di hadapanku. Pertama kali yang aku lakukan adalah menelpon Inspektur Daehyun.

Tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Membuat aku berteriak kesal dan mencari taksi dengan napas terputus-putus.

Satu hal yang aku tuju adalah kantor polisi Inspektur Daehyun. Sesampai di sana aku langsung masuk ke dalam kantor tersebut dan kebingungan. Walau sudah sering berhubungan dengan Inspektur Daehyun, tapi aku tidak pernah menginjak ruangannya sedikitpun.

Membuat aku langsung bertanya satu persatu ke polisi yang lewat. Mereka hanya menunjukkan ruangan yang berisi banyak polisi sedang sibuk.

"Maaf, apa kalian tau Inspektur Daehyun dimana?"tanyaku kepada beberapa orang dan mereka hanya menggeleng tidak tau lalu kembali ke pekerjaannya. Ada satu polisi yang menunjukkan dimana letak meja Inspektur Daehyun, tapi orangnya tidak ada.

Membuat aku terduduk lemas di meja tersebut dan menelungkupkan wajahku dan terdiam. Tidak ada yang kupikirkan.

Kosong…

Kebisingan yang ada di kantor polisi ini tidak terdengar di telingaku. Pikiranku benar-benar kosong… seperti tubuh tanpa nyawa.

Lama aku terdiam dengan posisi yang sama, mungkin sekitar setengah jam atau lebih. Hingga akhirnya aku merasa ada seseorang yang memegang pundakku.

Aku melihat Inspektur Daehyun yang tersenyum sendu. Membuat seluruh pikiranku bercampur menjadi satu. Aku langsung berdiri di hadapannya dengan pandangan berharap.

Mataku mulai mengabur secara perlahan dan aku mulai mengigit bibir bawahku. Inspektur Daehyun hanya mengelus pelan rambutku dan mengucapkan kata maaf.

Dia hanya mengucapkan sekali saja… tapi mampu air mataku keluar begitu saja.

Membuat aku langsung duduk berjongkok di lantai dan menangis keras.

"Orang tua Taehyung ditusuk dengan menggunakan pisau dan Taehyung diculik. Rumahnya dibakar sedemikian rupa hingga tampak seperti ledakan gas. Untuk saat ini belum ada petunjuk apapun untuk menemukan Taehyung."

Jelas Inspektur Daehyun sambil berjongkok di hadapanku.

"Inspektur… kumohon… selamatkan. Taehyung…" kataku terisak sambil menangis kecil.

"Aku akan berusaha… mungkin akan lambat menemukannya… maaf…"

"Ins—kumohon… dia menyuruhku untuk tetap ada di jangkauannya… dia menyuruhku! Dia meminta kepadaku! Aku harus berada di jangkauannya! KUMOHON!" teriakku kuat sambil menangis keras.

Seluruh tubuhku gemetar ketakutan. Pikiranku melayang kemana-mana…

Aku begitu takut…

Aku terus menangis dan Inspektur Daehyun hanya bisa menenangkanku.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja…" gumam Inspektur Daehyun.

"Taehyung adalah anak yang pintar…" lanjutnya pelan.

"Dia pasti akan selamat…"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Wait for last chapter dan special chapter (rated m for special chapter) guys~~**

 **BALASAN REVIEW :**

 **JiminVivi,** gak jatuh cinta sama akunya? Hahahahah cande…

 **Kookiestaetae,** gak kok, sepertinya gak sad ending… baguslah kalau kamu suka dengan vkook di sini.

 **Taehyungkece,** disini sudah sedikit menghilang kok~~ ditunggu yah last chap nya~

 **Peiluvjae,** yep… konflik asli baru dimulai di akhir cerita. Yang benar-benar konflik loh… bukan sekedar main-main. Aku kalau ada yang ngejagain gerbang tengah malam yang ada aku ketakutan! XD

 **Applecrushx,** udah lanjut kok ini… hahahah baguslah kalau kamu benar-benar suka sama cerita ini~~ semoga kau mengikuti cerita ini sampai tamat. Tinggal sau chap lagi kok…

 **Suni380,** ini dah apdet kok… hahahaha, aku kalau jadi jungkook juga takut kali sama si Tae… horror juga punya pacar kek dia…

 **Dororong,** suka banget kak sama angst…

 **Menantu Chanbaek,** yaiyalah ada angst nya… kan dari awal ini memang ff angst… hahahahah

 **Prasetyo Hestina845,** kalau aku malah ngeri sama Taehyung… kagak mau ah punya pacar kek dia. Horror cuk!

 **Yukiyukaji,** hahahahah, maafkan soal es krim yang ambigu. Itu di tunggu teh yang rated m nya… muahahahahahhaha rated m~~ kan dirimu sudah baca lah yah cuplikannya dikit-dikit.

 **Nnavishiper,** horror emang… sociopath mah horror…

 **Chyper69,** bakal happy ending kok… sepertinya… soalnya aku gak bakal misahin Jungkook ama Tae… vkook is forever men!

 **Ulyalenivk3001,** beneran kebawa mimpi gak tuh? Wkwkwkwk, iya nih udah mau tamat aja nih ff *teriak kesenangan dalam hati*

 **Hsandra,** ini udah lanjut nih! Tae kan memang sedikit beda dari yang lain~~ wkwkwk

 **El JungTae99,** tentu dong aku bakal lanjut nih cerita. Semoga kamu masih suka nih sama nih cerita. Wkwkwkwk

 **Keymingi02,** kan memang seharusnya sedih sih nih cerita.. tapi gagal karena sifatnya Jungkook yang humor XD

 **Melinda Jikook9597,** ini dah fast update koks… hehehehe. Makasih atas pujiannya ne~~

 **Kookievita99,** iya dongs… aku suka banget sama lagu itu… benar2 enak ditebak. Tae gak bakal mungkin kok nyelakain si jeka… tae kan sayang banget sama si jeka… hahaha

 **Fianisyawcreisa,** udah next~~

 **Bryophyta,** kamu review di chap 8 yach~~ wah makasih banget nih udah dipuji. Hahahahah, seriusan sampai ngebayangin tiap malam? Lucu deh ah .

 **YulJeon,** tae mah berlebihan banget ngejaga si Jungkook… malah jatuhnya ke horror? :v

 **Vkookdaily,** well, tae takut si kuki mati… btw aku tengok di peta seoul ama gwangju jauh juga XD well, sebenarnya yang hanya ada hubungan hanya a mask dan ini doang kok… kalau a doll hanya numpang lewat XD

 **Yeka,** bener nih gak papa? Wkwkwkwk

 **9094,** endingnya gak bakal sad kok… karena ini sebenarnya side story dari ff eon yang sebelah. Judulnya A Mask… disana mereka udah bersama. So disini gak bakal sad, tapi disini lebih ke menjelaskan hubungan mereka yang di A Mask gak pernah dijelasin sebenarnya… itu aja kok~~

 **Yerin,** udah next.

 **Jihokr,** akhhh kamu suka aku? Pacaran yuk! *ditabok* wkwkwkwk, baguslah kalau kamu suka~~

 **Review kalian membangkitkan semangatku guys!**

 **Soo mind to review?**

 **Love and peace :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**LAST CHAP!**

 **Main Cast :** **Kim Taehyung and Jung Kook**

 **Slight : Yoonmin, Namjin (Jimin and Jin bottom)**

 **Support Cast : other**

 **Genre : drama, real life, a little bit of humor and love**

 **Rated : T**

 **Judul :**

 **SAD STORY OF LIFE.**

 **Love And Peace :3**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

 _JUNGKOOK P.O.V_

 **From : Jimin**

 **Hey, aku tau permasalahan Taehyung memang membuatmu khawatir… tapi kau sudah 2 hari tidak masuk sekolah sekedar mengisi absen, apa hari ini kau juga tidak datang? Ayolah, hari ini ada acara penutupan festival loh… apa kau tetap tidak mau datang?**

 **Bukankah hari ini kau ada audisi? Jam 11 bukan?**

 **Aku tau kau membaca pesan ini… tolong balaslah…**

 **Aku khawatir…**

 **Aku beri tau Jin hyung ne?**

Mataku langsung melebar saat membaca pesan terakhir yang dikirimkan Jimin. Aku langsung membalas bahwa aku akan datang ke sekolah dan jangan sampai Jin hyung tau kalau aku membolos sekolah beberapa hari ini.

Setelah itu Jimin hanya membalas dengan emoticon senyum. Membuat aku menghela napas panjang dan melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi.

Audisi yah…

Sekolah yah…

Kenapa sekarang yang aku pikirkan hanya Taehyung?

Aku kembali meringkuk di dalam selimut dan mengecek ponsel sekali lagi. Mencoba menelpon Taehyung untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Tapi tetap saja ponselnya tidak aktif…

Aku selalu melihat ponselku yang harus aktif 24 jam, setidaknya kalau Taehyung berhasil menyelamatkan diri… mungkin dia akan melacak ponselku bukan?

Sudah dua hari ini aku hanya berdiam diri di rumah, meringkuk di tempat tidur dengan pikiran kosong. Bahkan aku sudah beberapa hari puasa… entah kenapa semua makanan yang aku lihat sama sekali tidak membuatku lapar.

Jika dikatakan aku menangis…

Tidak juga…

Mataku tidak bengkak, hanya saja ada lingkaran hitam di bawahnya. Menandakan aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur dengan benar gara-gara Taehyung.

Bahkan saat aku selesai mandipun, aku benar-benar mirip seperti mayat hidup. Bibirku pucat sekali, membuat aku jadi mendesah kecil…

Lihatlah, apa yang kau perbuat Taehyung… kenapa aku jadi begini gara-gara memikirkan dirimu huh?!

Aku memakai seragam dengan malas, menuju dapur dan mengambil selembar roti lalu mengoleskannya dengan roti coklat. Baru saja aku menggigit roti itu… aku merasa pandanganku mengabur. Setetes air mata keluar begitu saja dari mataku.

Biasanya…

Setiap pagi seperti ini selalu ada Taehyung yang sudah duduk di ruang televise lalu menungguku dengan tenang. Biasanya juga dia akan menyuapiku roti dan menyuruhku meminum teh ataupun susu yang sudah dia siapkan.

Dan sekarang apa…

Bahkan selembar roti di mulutku ini tidak bisa kukunyah sama sekali…

Membuat aku menjadi kesal sendiri dan membuang roti itu ke tong sampah lalu pergi tanpa sarapan sedikitpun.

Taehyung sudah keterlaluan… sungguh…

Dia bukan yang menyuruhku? Untuk tetap di jangkauanku, untuk tetap bersamanya, untuk tetap ada di hadapannya? Lalu kenapa sekarang dirinya yang menghilang?

"Menyebalkan…" gumamku pelan sambil berjalan keluar rumah. Membuat aku langsung berhadapan dengan sinar matahari. Aku langsung mendengus kesal.

Sekarang lihatlah! Matahari pun berubah menjadi menyebalkan.

Baru saja aku melangkah menuju gerbang rumah, aku langsung melihat kedua kakiku. Tertawa sekuat tenaga saat menyadari bahwa aku sama sekali belum mengenakan sepatu. Bodoh, kenapa aku jadi sebodoh ini sekarang?

Aku berbalik dengan pelan dan mengenakan sepatu hitam yang selalu kukenakan di depan pintu rumah. Selama aku mengikat tali sepatu, mataku… setetes demi setetes air mata terus saja keluar. Tapi selalu aku abaikan, merasa tetes air mata itu bukanlah hal penting.

"Dasar bodoh… air mata bodoh. Dari kemarin kau tidak keluar, lalu kenapa kau baru keluar sekarang huh?!" gumamku pelan sambil memasang sepatu di kaki sebelah kanan.

"Menyebalkan… semua menyebalkan… Inspektur Daehyun menyebalkan! Kenapa tidak memberi kabar? Taehyung menyebalkan! Jimin juga! Jin hyung lebih menyebalkan! Sepatu ini juga! Ukh!" aku berteriak frustasi sambil melempar sepatu sebelah kiri dengan ganas ke sembarang arah.

"Kau juga menyebalkan Jeon Jungkook…" gumamku kepada diri sendiri. "Kenapa kau jadi aneh coba? Kesal sendiri, marah tidak jelas, sedih seperti orang gila, kau ini kenapa?" lanjutku sambil berjongkok di depan pintu.

"Aku ini kenapa…" kataku dengan pandangan kosong melihat kaki sendiri yang hanya sebelah saja tertutupi sepatu.

KRING

KRING

KRING

Aku langsung melihat ponselku dan mengangkat sambungan telepon saat mengetahui Inspektur Daehyun menelponku. Perasaan senang langsung menghampiriku tanpa alasan yang jelas, semua amarahku menghilang saat itu juga. Aku sudah tersenyum lebar sebelum mendengar suara Inspektur Daehyun.

" _Maaf…"_

Dan saat itu juga semua senyumanku luntur.

Bodoh… aku mengharapkan apa?

Dan sedetik kemudian, aku hanya bisa memutuskan telepon dan bergumam kecil. "Kalau tidak ada kabar… kenapa menelponku?"

Setelah itu, aku hanya bisa kembali menjadi mayat hidup sekali lagi…

.

.

.

"Syukurlah kau datang, sekarang masih jam 9… apa perlu aku temani kau ke tempat audisi?" tanya Jimin yang hanya aku jawab dengan senyuman dan anggukan kecil. Tapi setelah itu aku langsung menuju halaman belakang sekolah yang selalu tidak ada orang.

Aku hanya bersandar di pohon dan memasang earphone lalu mendengarkan beberapa lagu dengan tenang. Pikiranku melayang kemana-mana, paling banyak juga kenangan tentang aku dan Taehyung. Membuat hatiku terasa miris.

"Berada di jangkauanmu, kepala otakmu! Sekarang wilayahmu itu dimana bodoh!" kesalku sambil menendang rumput di hadapanku.

"Wilayahmu yah…" aku terdiam sambil berpikir. Wilayah Taehyung dimana sih?

Otakku masih berpikir, tapi tiba-tiba tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Wilayah pertama yang aku tau adalah ruang musik di sekolah ini. Setidaknya Taehyung setiap membolos pelajaran, dia selalu ke halaman belakang sekolah dan ruang musik. Kalau dia ke rumah tua, pasti dia akan mengajakku untuk ikut.

Entah apa yang aku pikirkan, aku langsung bergerak memasuki gedung sekolah yang hanya diisi beberapa anak. Karena yang lain pada pergi ke halaman sekolah untuk menonton acara penutupan festival.

Perlahan aku berjalan menuju ruang musik dan berhenti di depan pintunya. Setidaknya, walaupun tidak ada Taehyung di sini… aku bisa membayangkan Taehyung sedang bermain piano di dalam.

TING

Suara dentingan piano membuat aku terdiam kaku.

Benar-benar terdiam dan berharap di dalam ruangan ini ada Taehyung sedang memainkan piano sambil tersenyum… aku berharap bahwa pendengaranku bukan seked—

TING

Aku langsung membuka pintu ruangan musik dengan cepat, dan terduduk di depan pintu.

TING!

Suara dentingan berubah menjadi sebuah permainan musik klasik yang begitu kukenal. "Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Sonata in A." gumamku pelan yang membuat dirinya tersenyum lebar.

"Atau Rondo Alla Turca." Balasnya sambil terus bermain. Membuat aku berdiri dan mentup pintu lalu berlali memeluk dirinya.

"Dasar bodoh." Gumamku sambil menangis kuat, sangat amat kuat. "Kau kenapa menghilang bodoh?!" teriakku yang membuat Taehyung hanya bisa memeluk pinggangku pelan.

"Ada urusan yang harus ku urus Jungkook…" gumamnya pelan sambil mengelus rambutku. "Aku harus bersembunyi supaya selamat." Lanjutnya yang membuat aku mengkerutkan dahi bingung.

"Selamat dari penjahat?" kataku yang membuat dia mengangguk.

"Bebelakangan ini aku tinggal di rumah tua atau paling di ruang musik ini. Tidak mungkin aku bersembunyi di rumahmu." Jelasnya yang membuat aku merengut lucu.

"Setidaknya aktifkan ponsel mu! Biar aku bisa mencarimu!"

"Tidak bisa." Balas Taehyung cepat yang membuat aku mengkerutkan dahi bingung. Tapi setelah itu aku hanya melihat dirinya yang mengenakan kaos hitam dan jins hitam, serta hoodie dan tudung hitam yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar sedang bersembunyi…" gumamku pelan saat melihat penampilannya ini. Dia hanya mendengus kecil dan kembali bermain piano.

Tau gini, buat apa aku khawatir seperti orang gila?! Toh dia pasti tetap berada di wilayahnya…

"Jungkook… apa kau selalu berada di sampingku?" tanyanya pelan yang membuat aku memeluk dirinya.

"Tentu saja! Dasar bodoh! Pokoknya, kau harus menemaniku audisi hari ini, jam 11! Ne?" kataku sambil mencium pipinya cepat. Membuat dirinya tersenyum kotak.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa…" balasnya lalu mengeluarkan ponsel, mengaktifkan ponselnya dan meletakkan di atas piano. "Bagaimana kalau aku menceritakan sebuah kisah yang bagus?" tanyanya yang membuat aku mengangguk dan menyadarkan kepalaku di bahunya.

"Ceritakan!" kataku semangat yang membuat dia tertawa.

"Dikisahkah… ada seorang pangeran. Tentu saja pangeran yang tampan, sangat tampan! Seperti diriku." Katanya yang membuat aku tertawa. "Tapi, pangeran itu tidak suka berdekatan dengan siapapun. Dan hanya raja lah yang mengerti dirinya."

Aku mulai mengkerutkan dahi secara perlahan.

"Suatu hari terjadi keributan di kerajaan. Mantan istri raja tanpa sengaja menusuk perut sang raja, dan tentu saja wanita itu hanya bisa shock saat menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah menjadi pembunuh…"

"Tae… jangan bilang in—"

"SANG ANAK." Taehyung memperbesar suaranya yang membuat aku terdiam. "Tanpa sengaja membunuh ibunya… marah besar tentunya karena ayahnya telah dibunuh dengan wanita jalang. Menyadari bahwa dia harus kabur setelah itu, karena pasti akan di tangkap oleh pengawal…"

"Pangeran itu membakarnya… membakar kedua tubuh orang tuanya yang sudah mati. Pembunuhan sempurna yang membuat semua orang tertipu untuk beberapa waktu… kurasa, itulah kisah menyedihkan dari sebuah kehidupan seseorang…" lanjut Taehyung sambil menghentikan permainannya.

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan kosong yang selama ini kurindukan. Tapi, tubuhku sudah gemetar ketakutan. Saat menyadari bahwa Taehyung sudah…

"Untuk saat ini… jangan berada di jangkauanku… Jungkook…" gumamnya pelan yang membuat air mata kembali menetes di pipiku. Mulutku terbuka seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata sedikitpun.

"Aku pikir… aku telah melakukan hal yang salah…" katanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Perlahan tangannya ingin memeluk diriku tapi aku langsung berdiri cepat.

"Sa—bar…" kataku dengan pandangan kosong. "Kau apa?" lanjutku sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan takut sekaligus tidak percaya.

"Kau membunuh? Orang tuamu sendiri?" tanyaku pelan.

"Tidak, kurasa aku hanya memberikan ibuku pelajaran. Tapi kurasa aku sudah membunuhnya…"

"TAE!" teriakku yang membuat dia menatapku bingung. Aku hanya terduduk di lantai dengan pandangan kosong. "Itu salah Tae… bagaimana kalau Inspektur tau? Lalu penjahat? Penjahat yang ingin balas dendam?" tanyaku dengan nada bergetar.

Taehyung dengan perlahan memeluk pelan dan mengelus punggung pelan. "Mereka sudah tau Jungkook… mereka sudah tau. Kau tau kenapa aku tidak menghidupkan ponselku bukan? Mereka sangat cepat jika sudah mendapat sinyal… dan Jungkook… memang ada seorang penjahat yang baru keluar dari penjara, tapi dia tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Dia hanya kambing hitam sementara…" jelasnya di telingaku yang membuat aku menangis kuat sambil membalas pelukannya.

"Tae… kau bodoh! Sungguh bodoh… kenapa kau seperti ini?! Kenapa hubungan kita seperti ini? Kenapa seperti rumah kartu Tae? Kau pikir mudah bagiku untuk membangun hubungan ini huh?! Dan kenapa dengan mudahnya kau hancurkan semuanya?!" kesalku sambil memukul dadanya berkali-kali.

Suara sirene polisi dan teriakan anak-anak mulai terdengar. Membuat tubuhku kaku seketika, memeluk kuat badan Taehyung. Seakan kalau aku melepaskan pelukan ini mata Taehyung akan menghilang.

"Tidak… tidak tidak tidak tidak… jangan pergi lagi kumohon! Aku mau nya selalu berada di jangkauanmu… kumohon… jangan jangan jangan jangan!" teriakku histeris sambil memeluk tubuh Taehyung sekuat tenaga.

Air mata sudah keluar dengan deras, Taehyung hanya membalas pelukanku dengan diam. Membuat aku semakin menangis kuat.

"Kalau aku tidak pergi sekali lagi… maka ini tidak akan pernah selesai." Gumamnya pelan yang membuat tangisanku semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Tidak Tae! Setidaknya jangan pergi! Janji kepadaku! Kau harus menonton aku di tempat audisi nanti! Aku harus tetap berada di jangkauanmu… janji kepadaku!" balasku yang membuat Taehyung menggeleng pelan.

"Sudah kubilang, untuk saat ini jangan berada di jangkauanku…"

BRAK!

"Kim Taehyung! angkat tangan sekarang!"

Suara polisi membuat Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat tangannya lalu berdiri dengan perlahan. Membuat aku yang masih terduduk hanya bisa terdiam. Aku melihat Inspektur Daehyun yang menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah.

Kenapa jadi seperti ini?!

"Tidak! Tunggu dulu… jangan dulu…" kataku sambil memegang ujung hoodie Taehyung dengan lemah. Bahkan untuk berdiri saja aku tidak sanggup. "Tae… kumohon…" gumamku pelan yang membuat Taehyung menatapku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan kembali, lalu membuat rumah untuk hubungan kita… selanjutnya, rumahnya akan terbuat dari batu bata… aku janji." Balasnya sambil membiarkan beberapa polisi menarik dirinya dan membacakan hak Miranda saat memasang borgol di tangannya.

"SABAR DULU! INSPEKTUR KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAU AKU SOAL INI?!" teriakku di tengah keributan. Membuat aku berdiri dan memukul dada Inspektur Daehyun sangat kuat. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun huh?!" teriakku dan hanya dijawab oleh tatapan bersalah dari Inspektur Daehyun.

"Katakan kumohon! Katakan sesuatu!" teriakku sambil terus memukul dada Inspektur Daehyun. Hingga beberapa polisi berusaha menenangkanku. "SIALAN!" aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari beberapa polisi yang memegang tanganku.

Setelah terlepas, aku langsung berlari mengejar Taehyung yang sudah berada di halaman sekolah. Beberapa anak melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sedangkan aku hanya mengejar Taehyung dan memegang tangannya yang sudah terbogol di belakang punggungnya. Membuat Taehyung berhenti melangkah lalu menghadap ke belakang dan melihatku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tae… kumohon jangan pergi sekali lagi… kumohon…" pintaku yang membuat Taehyung menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak pergi… aku hanya…"

"KAU HANYA APA?! Kau tau tidak sih?! Kau itu selalu seenaknya! Menyebalkan!" Potongku yang membuat Taehyung tertawa.

"Kali ini aku janji, tidak akan menyebalkan. Aku akan kembali… kau cukup. Jangan berada di jangkauanku…" balasnya pelan sambil melangkah pergi dengan perlahan dan memasuki mobil polisi.

Membuat aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong dan air mata terus keluar. Beberapa detik kemudian aku sadar…

Bahwa game yang kumainkan kali ini…

Sudah game over, dari awal kumainkan…

.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak mau pergi juga huh?!" bentak satu polisi yang sudah menggeretku keluar dari kantor polisi. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan lalu duduk berjongkok di depan pintu masuk kantor polisi itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Terserahmu sajalah!" balasnya lalu kembali masuk ke dalam kantor. Aku hanya duduk di depan kantor polisi itu dengan pandangan kosong.

Sudah hampir 3 jam aku menunggu di dalam kantor polisi hingga akhirnya diusir oleh beberapa polisi. Katanya aku menganggu… cih, apanya yang mengganggu?! Aku hanya ingin menerobos masuk ke ruangan interogasi saja kok!

Aku kembali duduk bersandar di dinding dengan pemikiran kemana-mana. Setelah Taehyung ditangkap, dia langsung diinterogasi di ruangan khusus. Dan aku langsung menyusulnya ke kantor polisi, dengan cepat. Padahal aku hanya ingin melihat Taehyung diinterogasi… tapi yang ada malah diusir…

Aku melihat jam tangan yang sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas. Dan pemikiranku mulai kosong sekali lagi. Apa yang harus kulakukan kali ini? Taehyung tidak mungkin bisa menemaniku di tempat audisi nanti… jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Hey…" seseorang menyapaku membuat aku mendongakkan kepala dan melihat Inspektur Daehyun yang tersenyum tipis. "Ma—"

"Tidak usah ucapkan satu kata itu lagi." Potongku yang membuat Inspektur Daehyun tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan mengurusnya…" lanjutnya lagi sambil menghidupkan satu batang rokok.

"Aku tau…" balasku sambil tetap menunduk dalam.

"Pergilah, Taehyung mengatakan kau akan tetap di sini jika tidak aku usir. Bukannya kau ada audisi jam 11?" katanya dan hanya kujawab dengan gelengan lemah. "Taehyung menyuruhmu pergi…" lanjutnya lagi.

Aku hanya mendengus kecil dan merasakan air mataku mengabur. Tiba-tiba Inspektur Daehyun memberikan aku kertas dan mengusap kepalaku pelan.

"Dia menyuruhmu untuk pergi dan jangan kembali hingga dirinya menyuruhmu kembali." Lanjutnya sambil memasuki ruangan. Aku hanya membuka lipatan kertas kecil itu secara perlahan dan aku langsung menangis kuat melihatnya.

 _ **Tersenyumlah bodoh, gigi kelinci~**_

Itu yang tertulis di kertas kecil itu. Bukannya membuat aku tertawa, yang ada aku semakin menangis kuat.

"APANYA YANG TERSENYUM DASAR BODOH!" teriakku kuat, beberapa polisi dan orang melihatku gara-gara hal itu.

"Dan kenapa kau menyuruhku pergi?" gumamku lagi sambil meringkuk, memeluk kaki sendiri lalu menangis kecil.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kenapa semua menjadi hancur begini?

Lama aku terdiam di posisi itu hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Mengabaiklan beberapa telepon masuk dari pihak agensi, menandakan aku sudah telat mendatangi audisi itu.

Aku mengabaikan semuanya…

Mulai dari beberapa mobil yang mengklakson karena aku menyebrang sembarangan hingga beberapa orang yang mengeluarkan umpatannya karena aku menabrak mereka. Aku tidak peduli… sungguh…

Taehyung menyuruhku pergi, tapi aku harus pergi kemana?

Sekarang… game sudah berakhir…

Jadi, aku harus melakukan apa?

.

.

.

 **Dua minggu setelahnya.**

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Hey… hyung sudah mengambil raport mu tadi walau agak telat, tapi lihatlah nilamu naik semua… kau mau makan pizza hari ini? Untuk merayakan kau masuk 10 besar?" tanya Jin hyung yang sengaja aku abaikan dari dalam selimut. Bisa kudengar Jin hyung menghela napas kecil di luar sana.

"Hey… aku tau apa yang kau alami ini berat, tapi setidaknya keluarlah… bukankah besok liburan sudah berakhir? Kau harus masuk sekolah…" katanya sekali lagi yang membuat aku mendesah kesal.

"PERGILAH HYUNG! KAU MENGGANGGU!" teriakku kuat yang hanya dijawab kesunyian dari luar sana.

"Baiklah…" balasnya pelan.

Jin hyung baru pulang dari bulan madunya seminggu yang lalu, dan sepertinya Jimin menceritakan semua hal kepada Jin hyung. Saat Jin hyung bertanya kenapa aku berubah menjadi anak yang suka mengurung diri di kamar selama liburan.

Padahal tidak… aku selalu ke luar kamar. Tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya…

Contohnya saat ini, aku sudah bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu membuka pintu perlahan. Bisa kulihat di depan pintu sudah ada nampan yang berisikan makan siang dan aku mengambil nampan itu masuk lalu memakan masakan Jin hyung. Ada note kecil di nampan itu yang membuat aku mendengus kecil.

 _ **Nilai matematikamu dapat 9, kenapa kau bisa sepintar ini?**_

Tentu saja aku pintar… karena ada Taehyung yang mengisi ulanganku…

Membuat aku meringis kecil dan memasang hoodie lalu membuka jendela kamar. Meloncat keluar dan meloncati gerbang rumah dengan sedikit susah. Tapi, kurasa aku sudah terlatih memanjat hal-hal seperti ini gara-gara Taehyung.

Tidak ada tujuan…

Aku berjalan tanpa tujuan seperti orang gila. Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku selalu pergi menuju kantor polisi. Aku hanya ingin tau perkembangan Taehyung… tapi semuanya seakan tutup mulut. Tidak ada yang ingin memberitau soal Taehyung sedikitpun.

Bahkan di televise maupun media tidak ada menyebarkan kasus Taehyung sama sekali. Seakan Taehyung menghilang tanpa jejak sedikitpun. Sedih? Kurasa tidak… aku hanya berpikir, bahwa Inspektur Daehyun sedang berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mengurusi permasalahan Taehyung.

Berkali-kali aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa Taehyung akan baik-baik saja…

Tapi entah kenapa aku selalu merasa tidak tenang. Dan entah kenapa juga aku selalu menuju rumah tua setiap saat. Seperti saat ini…

Duduk di depan piano dan hanya terdiam beberapa saat...

Aku sama sekali belum bisa… pergi menjauh dari wilayah Taehyung…

Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes, membasahi tuts piano tua yang sudah lama tidak di sentuh oleh Taehyung…

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang Tae? Aku harus pergi kemana..." gumamku perlahan sambil menjatuhkan kepalaku di atas tuts piano. Membuat suara sumbang dari piano tersebut keluar begitu saja.

"Apa yang mesti kulakukan…" gumamku pelan sebelum akhirnya aku kepikiran sesuatu. Aku langsung menegakkan badanku dan berlari keluar rumah tua itu.

Berlari menaiki bis dan berlari sekali lagi saat menuruni bis. Sekuat tenaga aku berlari hingga akhirnya aku sampai di rumah dan membuka pintunya dengan kuat.

Membuat Namjoon hyung dan Jin hyung yang lagi membereskan barang-barangnya untuk pindah menatapku bingung. Apalagi Jin hyung menganga lebar…

"Kau… bukannya seharusnya di ka—mar?" tanyanya perlahan yang aku jawab dengan gelengan kecil.

Jika ini yang Taehyung mau maka akan aku lakukan….

Aku akan pergi dari wilayahnya sejauh mungkin…

Maka dari itu aku menatap wajah Jin hyung dengan pandangan putus asa. Mulutku terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Jin hyung tersenyum tipis.

"Hyung… aku ingin pindah ke Gwangju…"

Gumamku perlahan sambil tersenyum tipis, setetes air mata meluncur begitu saja. Tapi mulutku masih terus tersenyum…

"Setidaknya dengan pindah… masalah ini akan selesai…" lanjutku perlahan lalu terduduk di depan pintu. Jin hyung langsung memelukku pelan dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, masalahnya akan selesai… hyung tau itu…" balasnya pelan yang membuat aku malah semakin menangis kuat.

.

.

.

 **11 tahun kemudian**

"PAMAN!" teriak Ye In sambil memeluk punggungku dengan kuat. Membuat aku yang lagi duduk berjongkok memasang sepatu jadi kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku paman! Bilang aku apa?"

"Hyung!" kata Ye In yang membuat aku mengacak rambutnya dan tersenyum bangga. Setidaknya anak Jin hyung tidak sebodoh mamanya…

Hahahahaha…

"Kau sudah yakin huh?" tanya Jin hyung dari belakang sambil membawa koperku yang membuat aku mengangguk yakin. Aku pun berdiri dan memegang koperku lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku dipindahkan ke kantor polisi di Seoul, bukankah itu lebih bagus?" tanyaku yang membuat Jin hyung mengacak rambutku pelan.

"Bukan itu maksudku… bagaimana kalau kau bertemu Tae—"

"Dia sudah hilang bukan?" kataku memotong perkataan Jin hyung. Membuat Jin hyung terdiam dan menatapku dengan tatapan kasihan. "Aku sudah menganggapnya mati di sini… 11 tahun tanpa ada kabar sama sekali, berarti dia sudah mati kan?" tanyaku lagi membuat Ye In yang masih berumur 6 tahun memegang kaki ku erat.

"Hyung marah?" tanyanya pelan sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Membuat aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak… Ye In, lain kali kalau kau sudah besar… jangan mencari pacar yang kurang ajar yah. Apalagi yang jahat! Mengerti!" kataku sambil berjongkok di hadapannya, membuat Ye In melakukan pose hormat dan tersenyum lebar.

"Siap pak polisi!" Balasnya dan membuat aku sama Jin hyung tertawa kecil.

"Ini uang untukmu di jalan nanti." Kata Namjoon hyung sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang. Yang tentu saja aku terima dengan senang hati.

"Padahal hyung tidak perlu memberikan aku uang lagi hyung…" kataku pura-pura tidak enak hati. Namjoon hyung hanya mengacak rambutku pelan.

"Hah… merasa seperti melepas anak pergi ke kota lain." Gumamnya pelan yang membuat aku tertawa.

"Bukannya aku memang anak kalian? Sebelum aku sering mendengarkan desahan di dalam kamar lalu munculah Ye In…"

"YAK! Jangan ngomong yang tidak-tidak di depan Ye In!" Kata Jin hyung sambil menutup telinga Ye In. Sedangkan aku sudah mencoba meniru desahan yang dikeluarkan Jin hyung, membuat muka Jin hyung memerah sempurna dan Namjoon hyung yang menendang pantatku dengan cepat.

"Cepat pergi sana! Taksi sudah menunggu tuh!" usir Namjoon hyung dan aku hanya tertawa puas. Setidaknya sebelum pindah ke Seoul aku harus menganggu Jin hyung sekali saja. Hehehehe…

"Bye, bye Ye In! nanti kapan-kapan aku mengunjungi kalian!" kataku saat sudah meletakkan koper di taksi lalu memasuki taksi.

Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendapat promosi dan dipindahkan ke kantor polisi pusat di Seoul. Tentu saja aku langsung berteriak kesenangan gara-gara hal itu. Walaupun banyak hal yang terjadi hingga akhirnya aku malah menjadi seorang detektif…

Banyak sekali…

Aku seakan tidak bisa lepas dari rasa tegang saat mengejar penjahat waktu aku masih SMA dulu. Membuat aku memutuskan menjadi seorang polisi. Atau mungkin karena... seseorang?

Seseorang yang mempunyai masa lalu kelam dan membuatnya berubah menjadi _sociopath_ mengerikan. Oh, maafkan diriku yang baru tau bahwa _sociopath_ terbentuk karena faktor lingkungan yang tidak mendungkung, membuat dirinya berubah menjadi seperti itu… bahkan tidak mungkin untuk di sembuhkan…

Membuat aku jadi menghela napas berat. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku hanya sekedar tau… betapa kelamnya hidup orang itu… mungkin karena dirinya, aku tidak bisa lepas dari dunia ini?

Akh sudahlah, kepalaku terasa sakit jika mengingatnya. Atau mungkin hati?

Sial… 11 tahun berusaha untuk melupakan… tapi apa yang kudapat? Rasa sakit di hati malah semakin membesar…

Akhirnya aku hanya menutup mata dan menyumpal telinga dengan earphone lalu memasang lagu. Buat apa memikirkan seorang pembunuh yang sudah kuanggap mati?

Butuh beberapa menit hingga akhirnya aku sampai di bandara menuju Seoul. Setidaknya jika menaiki pesawat lebih cepat sampai daripada mengambil rute panjang menuju Seoul. Bukankah lebih praktis lebih bagus?

Tidak juga sih sebenarnya…

Sudah anggap saja aku malas…

Aku duduk dengan nyaman di tempat duduk pesawat lalu melihat ponselku yang sengaja tidak kuganti selama 11 tahun. Bayangkan… demi mengharapkan hal yang tidak pasti, aku rela bertahan dengan ponsel tua satu ini.

Membiarkan salah satu aplikasi pelacak tua yang bahkan sudah ada edisi terbarunya saat ini, tetap berada di ponselku. Hanya gara-gara mengharapkan sesuatu yang palsu…

Ini menyebalkan, sungguh…

Aku langsung mematikan ponselku dan mencabut baterainya dengan pelan. Peduli amat dengan dirinya, yang mungkin sekarang sudah menjadi tulang di penjara sana. Atau mungkinkah dia masuk penjara? Cih, persetan sama si sialan satu itu…

Pokoknya, setelah sampai ke Seoul nanti aku harus membeli ponsel yang lebih canggih dari pada ini. Tapi tentu saja sebelum itu aku harus menuju apartement baruku…

Akh, sungguh hari yang melelahkan…

.

.

.

"Wah, Jin hyung memang hebat kalau mencari tempat tinggal!" gumamku sambil memandangi apartementku yang tidak terlalu besar tapi tidak terlalu kecil juga. Sudah disiapkan semuanya oleh Jin hyung, mulai dari tempat tidur hingga furniture lainnya.

Bukankah punya abang seperti dia tidak buruk?

Akh, betapa aku mencintai Jin hyung…

Aku hanya meletakkan koperku dan tas punggung yang aku bawa lalu meregangkan semua otot. Yang harus kulakukan saat ini adalah beres-beres. Tapi karena aku terlalu malas, akhirnya aku hanya mengambil dompet lalu keluar apartement dan mencoba mencari toko ponsel terdekat.

Karena aku lumayan lama tinggal di Seoul dan aku juga sudah berkelana di Seoul bersama dirinya… lagian 11 tahun itu bukanlah waktu yang lama untuk aku melupakan jalanan Seoul. Membuat aku lebih mudah menemui toko ponsel terdekat.

Aku langsung disapa oleh yeoja cantik yang menunjukkan beberapa fitur terbaru. Membuat aku hanya mengangguk sok mengerti. Pada akhirnya aku ini hanyalah anak yang pengetahuan tentang teknologi di bawah rata-rata…

Jadi yah… dengan muka tahan banting aku berkata, "Hmm… ponsel yang murah saja deh, tapi bagus…" kataku yang membuat yeoja itu menunjukkan satu ponsel dengan model sederhana.

Dia menjelaskan beberapa kelebihan di ponsel itu dan harganya yang lumayan murah. Membuat aku setuju untuk membeli ponsel itu dan menyuruhnya untuk mengaktifkan kartunya sekalian. Setelah memakan waktu 20 menit untuk membeli satu ponsel dan tidak lupa aku membuang ponsel lamaku di tong sampah terdekat, aku mulai menelpon sahabat yang dulu sempat dekat denganku.

Berharap bahwa sampai sekarang nomornya masih yang lama… dan ternyata harapanku tidak sia-sia saat mendengar suara khasnya di ujung sana.

" _Halo?"_

"JIMIN!" teriakku kesenangan.

" _Iya, ini siapa?"_

"Ini aku Jungkook! Apa kau masih ingat? Aku pindah ke Seoul mulai saat ini…"

" _Jungkook? Akh! Jungkook! Oh My God! Sudah lama sekali tidak ketemu! Yeobo! Ini Jungkook loh!"_ teriak Jimin di ujung sana yang membuat aku mengkerutkan dahi bingung, yeobo? Jimin sudah menikah kah?

" _Oi, kau menghilang tanpa kabar dan tiba-tiba sudah di Seoul saja…"_

Aku mulai merasa aneh saat suaranya mulai berubah. Bukan suara Jimin… tapi aku tau suara ini… "Yoongi?! Gila! Kau menikah dengan Jimin?!" kataku sambil tertawa keras.

" _Dia memaksaku untuk cepat menikah…/ Yak! Kau yang melamarku kan! / terserahmu sajalah…"_ suara di ujung sana membuat aku semakin tertawa kuat. Dasar, pasangan paling romantic di sekolah akhirnya berakhir indah juga…

" _Kenapa kau menghilang huh? Katanya kau pindah ke Gwangju… tapi Jin hyung juga tutup mulut soal kepindahanmu. Susah sekali tau menghubungimu…"_ kata seseorang dengan suara yang nyaring. Sudah kuyakini ini suara Jimin…

"Hahahaha, maaf Jimin… semenjak kejadian itu aku jadi sedikit—"

" _Iya aku mengerti… bagaimana kalau kita ketemuan?"_ potong Jimin yang membuat aku tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya sifat Jimin yang pengertian sampai sekarang masih ada.

"Kalian lagi berada di rumah sepertinya… bagaimana kalau aku ke rumah kalian?" kataku yang membuat Jimin menyebutkan alamat rumahnya. Dan aku pun langsung menuju rumah Jimin dengan menggunakan taksi. Membuat aku kepikiran untuk membeli motor untuk di Seoul.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit sampai akhirnya aku berhenti di rumah sederhana yang tampak nyaman. Aku mengetuk pintunya dan langsung di sapa pelukan hangat dari Jimin dan Yoongi yang menatapku dengan muka datarnya dan memegang anak bayi kecil di tangannya.

"Omo! Kalian sudah punya bayi! Berapa umurnya?" kataku sambil mencubit pipi bayi itu.

"Baru 1 tahun… duduklah Jungkook, kau utang ceritamu saat di Gwangju!" paksa Jimin sambil mengambil bayi tersebut dari tangan Yoongi. Pasalnya bayi tadi menangis dan meminta mamanya yang memeluknya. Bukan ayahnya yang datar ini…

Kurasa tidak ada yang berubah dari wajah Yoongi… wajahnya itu loh… benar-benar datar, dari dulu selalu begitu. Aku jadi kepikiran, apa kekuatannya masih setara dengan kuli?

"Kau bekerja apa saat ini?" tanya Jimin sambil menyuruh Yoongi untuk menyiapkan minuman.

"Polisi… kau sendiri?" Jimin sempat terdiam mendengar pekerjaanku. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Aku komikus."

"WHAT?!" aku berteriak kaget, Jimin hanya tertawa melihat reaksi kagetku.

"Beneran… aku komikus, kau sih dulu waktu SMA belum pernah melihat keahlian menggambarku… dan Yoongi itu penulis lagu di salah satu entertainment." Katanya yang membuat aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau beneran komikus?" tanyaku dengan pandangan penuh selidik. Jimin mengangguk mantap lalu menyebutkan salah satu komik karyanya yang membuat aku semakin membelalakkan mata.

"WOW! Itu kan komik yang lagi terkenal saat ini!" kataku yang membuat dirinya tertawa dan mengatakan terima kasih.

Setelah itu kami hanya berbicara hal yang tidak penting. Sangat amat tidak penting malahan… sampai akhrinya Jimin bertanya satu hal yang membuatku terdiam.

"Bagaimana dengan Taehyung?" tanyanya yang membuat aku terdiam. Jimin langsung melihatku sedikit salah tingkah, mungkin mulutnya keceplosan atau gimana… membuat aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak ada kabar… mungkin dia sudah mati…" balasku pelan sambil tersenyum sendu.

.

.

.

Aku terdiam…

Ini dunia yang besar bukan? Seoul juga besar bukan?

Lalu kenapa aku dipindahkan ke kantor polisi yang sangat kukenali ini?!

HELL!

Aku berpikir ini adalah pagi yang indah dengan hari yang baru… lalu kenapa aku malah bertemu dengan kantor yang memiliki jutaan memori menyebalkan?! Bahkan aku masih ingat aku pernah diusir keluar dari kantor ini… tapi kenapa aku dipindahkan ke kantor ini juga?!

Aku memasuki kantor itu dengan malas dan menuju salah satu ruangan khusus detektif. Aku mendatangi salah satu meja yang hanya diduduki dua orang, yang satu sibuk dengan komputernya. Dan yang satu…

Bagaimana yah bilangnya…

Rambutnya itu loh…

Merah.

Baru pertama kali aku melihat polisi berambut merah terang…

"Hmmm… kantor wakil komisaris dimana?" tanyaku dengan tampang tidak berdosa, membuat namja berambut merah tersenyum tipis dan menunjuk salah satu ruangan yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

Aku pun mengetuk ruangan itu pelan dan saat mendengar suara seseorang yang mengizinkan masuk, aku masuk tanpa ragu-ragu. Aku langsung terdiam saat melihat seseorang yang sudah berubah lebih tua duduk di kursi itu. Membuat aku tidak tahan untuk tersenyum dan mengeluarkan umpatan kecil.

"Sialan…" gumamku yang membuat Inspektur yang begitu ku kenal berdiri dan tersenyum melihatku.

"Jangan bilang kau bekerja sama dengan bos ku di Gwangju untuk memindahkan aku ke sini Inspektur…" gumamku sambil memeluk dirinya.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya mau polisi terbaik untuk tim yang kubentuk." Balasnya sambil tertawa.

"Inspektur Daehyun… jika kupikir-pikir aku masih kesal dengan dirimu." Sahutku yang membuat dia semakin tertawa. Dirinya memberikan aku pistol dan lencana polisi sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Dan aku masih ada rasa bersalah denganmu Jungkook…" gumamnya pelan. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataannya.

"Sudahlah… kau juga tidak bisa mengubah masa lalu…" balasku yang membuat dia kembali duduk di kursinya dan menyuruhku untuk keluar ruangan.

Baru saja aku memegang pintu tiba-tiba tubuhku berhenti karena Inspektur Daehyun memanggilku. Membuat aku membalikkan badan dan menatap dirinya yang tersenyum senang.

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih denganku… aku berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya…" katanya yang membuat aku terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Dan _dia_ mengatakan… untuk datang ke jangkauannya. Sekarang."

Aku langsung merasakan pandanganku mengabur. Senyumku mengembang menampakkan gigi kelinci yang _dia_ sukai. Aku menyempatkan untuk membungkuk dalam menandakan diriku benar-benar berterima kasih dengan Inspektur yang satu ini.

Sebelum akhirnya aku keluar dari ruangan itu dan berlari cepat, sangat cepat. Hanya tiga tempat yang terpikirkan di kepalaku sekarang. Tapi, kurasa dirinya tidak akan berada di sekolah lagi. Membuat hanya satu tempat yang menjadi tujuanku saat ini.

Selama di taksi aku hanya bisa menangis bahagia. Kelewat bahagia malah, hingga senyuman tidak kunjung luntur dari wajahku.

Sampai akhirnya aku berada di depan rumah tua, yang bahkan sekarang sudah penuh dengan rumput-rumput liar di halaman rumahnya.

Suara alunan piano sumbang yang terdengar membuat seluruh tubuhku lemas seketika. Perlahan tapi pasti aku membuka pintu rumah tua itu dan tangisanku langsung pecah.

Melihat seseorang dengan tatapan kosong yang begitu kurindakan sedang berdiri di depan piano dan tangan kananya bermain di piano tersebut. Sosok itu menggunakan baju polisi lengkap dan berdiri tegap, seakan sudah menungguku untuk datang ke wilayahnya.

Aku langsung berlari memeluk sosok tersebut dan menangis di bahu kirinya. Membuat dirinya mengelus kepalaku pelan.

"11 TAHUN… kau bodoh atau idiot huh?" tanyaku pelan dan aku merasa dirinya tertawa kecil.

"Mulai sekarang… kau harus berada di jangkauanku lagi Jungkook… melakukan semua hal bersama kembali… seperti dulu." Gumamnya di telingaku yang membuat aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau manusia terbodoh yang pernah ada…" balasku pelan sambil menatap wajahnya yang berubah. Menjadi lebih tampan dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya…

Terakhir aku melepaskan tangannya yang diborgol itu… dan sekarang aku sudah memegang kedua tangannya dengan nyaman. Tidak ada borgol atau apapun itu… membuat aku tersenyum kecil.

"Hei Jungkook… aku hanya mengatakan sekali saja." Katanya membuat aku melihat wajahnya bingung.

"Aku mencintaimu… dan mari kita buat rumah yang kuat, untuk hubungan kita kali ini." Lanjutnya yang membuat aku tersenyum. Air mata bahagia sudah membasahi pipiku dan aku langsung mengangguk kecil.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar kata 'cinta' dari Taehyung…

Membuat aku benar-benar bahagia saat ini…

"Nado saranghae…" dan untuk pertama kali juga aku menyatakan cinta kepada dirinya.

Hubungan kami kali ini, dimulai oleh rasa bahagia dan pernyataan cinta… bukan lagi perasaan takut atau pemaksaan dari satu pihak.

Membuat aku semakin yakin bahwa, rumah yang kami buat kali ini bukanlah terbuat dari kartu…

Atau…

Game yang aku mainkan…

Sudah tamat dengan akhir yang sangat manis…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' **Sad Story Of Life' by Park In Jung**

 **END**

 **Hubungan Vkook berlanjut ke ff 'A MASK'**

 **(Wait for Special Chap! Bagi yang masih bingung dengan sociopath… maka akan dijelaskan di sesi pembahasan setelah Special Chap!)**

 **BHDsign**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akh… aku lupa buat A Mask… lelah adek mas #curhatbentar**

 **Plis, beri tepuk tangan dan hormati INSPEKTUR DAEHYUN di sini… karena dirinya berkorban besar… sungguh…**

 **Balasan review :**

 **Ulyalenivk3001,** hahahaha ciee yang sampai mimpiin vkook gara-gara nih ff… bahagia deh ah~

 **Vkimtae,** apa ending kali ini mengecewakan readers? Kalau mengecewakan… maafkan ane yah :')

 **applecrushX,** smut? Wah… kagak yakin bakal smut kalau udah di tangan Tae… wkwkwkwk… gak tau deh, belum buat rated m nya… author terlalu lelah ngebuat ff bebelakangan ini #curhat

 **chyper69,** hmm… kurasa Tae tidak diculik nich. Malah dia ngebunuh orang! Hidih horror. Dan yep, tunggu special chap minggu depan yah!

 **Keymingi02,** taetae kabur habis bunuh emaknya… wkwkwkwk

 **Taehyungkece,** well, ini gak angst angst sangat sih… bahkan horror. Pacaran dengan seorang pembunuh?! Shit.. hell no…

 **Kookievita99,** apa ini semakin seru bagimu? Kalau mau seru-seruan.. tunggulah minggu depan, wkwkwkwk. Ada special chapt~~

 **Ainiajkook,** aku fast update kok.. udah fast loh ini :') gak kok tae kagak mati… malah dia ngebuat orang mati…

 **Jung Hae Joo,** jadwal aku apdet selalu malming atau gak minggu nya… paling lambat juga senin. Well, aku juga masih sekolah. So yeah, you know lah.

 **Ichimaru Kyoshiro,** udah sakit gak nih? Btw, aku gak mau loh pacaran ama pembunuh… mengerikan. Hiii

 **Suni380,** gak deh sayang… aku normal, kagak psycho :') iya nih… tae main bunuh aja ortunya… padahal kuki blm dpt restu :v

 **Ahneugene,** happy ending kok… tapi si kuki pacaran ama pembunuh? Well yah…

 **Nikken969,** ini udah di lanjut… yah kalau kagak tbc mana bisa ditamatin ceritanya XD

 **Vookie,** ini udah next… dan ini udah fast :')

 **Prasetyo Hestina845,** bener juga sih.. kalau udah cinta seperti perasaan kuki. Pasti gak bisa diapa-apain kan? Wkwkkwk

 **Hsandra,** tae kagak diculik. Tapi dia kabur setelah ngebunuh ortunya. Dan dia baru sadar kalau dia kabur mulu masalah kagak selesai. Like that yop.. aku selalu semangat nulis kok~

 **Dororong,** iya nich, kagak pas waktunya. Hobi ultah eh tae malah bunuh orang…

 **Utsukushii02,** yah.. nasib taehyung yah begitu… diselamatin oleh inspektur.

 **JeonJeonzKimzzttttgklop,** demi apa uname mu nak… susah amat :'D semangat kok aku sama final chapternya… wkwkwkwk

 **Fianisyawcreisa,** udah gak penasaran lagi kan sama nasib tae?

 **Diannurmayasari15,** bakal dijelasin di chap pembahasan setelah special chap yah soal sociopath itu apa. Semoga kamu bakal menunggu hingga minggu dpn :D

 **Yeka,** nope nope nope, tae lah yang ngebunuh ortunya beibs~

 **Vkookdaily,** ok, gua kagak tau elu lagi ulangan. Btw ULANGAN? Aku libur gara-gara kelas 12 SMA pada ulangan loh… kamu udah SMA kelas 12?

 **Guest,** kalau sociopath taenya sembuh… bakal panjang deh ini cerita XD

 **Cookies,** udah next

 **Yukiyukaji,** gak nyakitin hati kok… gak nyakitin kan?

 **Vkook,** apa sekarang udah gak greget lagi?

 **Guest,** hahahah thank you for 2 thumbs XD

 **Menantu Chanbaek,** plis jangan ingatin a mask :') tiap buat itu cerita aku rasanya ingin nyerah #curhat

 **DITUNGGU!**

 **Malming minggu depan for special chap… and…**

 **Pembahasan tentang sociopath!**

 **Love and peace :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**[SPECIAL CHAPTER]**

 **Main Cast :** **Kim Taehyung and Jung Kook**

 **Rated : M**

 **Judul :**

 **SAD STORY OF LIFE.**

 **Love And Peace :3**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

 _AUTHOR P.O.V_

"Jadi, apa kau dekat dengan seseorang bebelakangan ini?" Tanya Taehyung saat Jungkook sedang fokus menonton televise.

Saat pertemuan mengharukan mereka selesai, Taehyung langsung memaksa Jungkook untuk pulang ke apartementnya. Tentu saja Jungkook mau-mau saja diajak kemanapun Taehyung pergi. Bukankah dari dulu Jungkook selalu begitu?

"Tidak ada… sungguh…" Jungkook mulai risih saat Taehyung memeluknya posesif dan mengendusi leher Jungkook. Rasanya begitu geli, membuat Jungkook tertawa kecil.

"Sabunmu berubah." Kata Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook mengangguk kecil. Taehyung beralih mencium bau dari rambut Jungkook. "Kau tidak pernah mengganti shampoo mu selama ini huh?" gumamnya yang hanya diabaikan oleh Jungkook.

Mungkin Jungkook tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan sikap Taehyung yang memang tau segalanya. Atau bahkan dia terlalu jenius hingga mengingat bau tubuh Jungkook. Tapi, ya sudahlah… toh Jungkook tidak keberatan. Dan pada saat ini Jungkook hanya mau dalam posisi seperti ini terus, saat Taehyung memangkunya dan memeluk dirinya dari belakang.

"Fisikmu banyak berubah Jungkook…" kata Taehyung sambil mencium punggung Jungkook berkali-kali. Membuat Jungkook menghadap ke belakang dan memegang wajah Taehyung.

"Kau juga, lebih tampan… hehehehe, tapi matamu… mata kosong yang tajam ini tidak pernah berubah. Aku menyukainya." Gumam Jungkook sambil tertawa kecil.

"Gigimu juga tidak berubah." Balas Taehyung sambil tersenyum tipis. Jungkook hanya kembali menghadap ke depan dan menonton televise.

Lama Jungkook terdiam dalam posisi itu, sebelum akhirnya dia merasakan geli di bagian belakang telinga. Bahkan sekarang tangan kanan Taehyung sudah mengelus punggung Jungkook dari luar baju secara perlahan. Jungkook awalnya santai saja dengan semua sikap yang diberikan Taehyung, bukannya Taehyung selalu aneh?

Sampai pada akhirnya telinga Jungkook terasa basah. Sebuah benda kenyal dan lembut menyentuh telinganya berulang-ulang kali. Membuat seluruh tubuh Jungkook menjadi kaku, karena mendapat sebuah rangsangan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Aku mau… menghapal kembali…" gumam Taehyung di belakang telinga Jungkook dengan suara yang begitu berat. Membuat pikiran Jungkook kosong secara tiba-tiba.

Tangan kanan Taehyung mulai menelusup masuk ke dalam baju Jungkook dan mengelus punggungnya secara perlahan.

"Menghapal kembali fisikmu… menyentuh tiap incinya… merasakan semuanya… hingga aku tidak bisa melupakan tentang dirimu..." suara Taehyung turun satu oktaf, membuat Jungkook merasakan tubuhnya meremang.

"Sebelum aku pergi… aku belum sempat menghapal semuanya… bahkan aku sudah lupa rasanya bibirmu itu." Taehyung langsung menjatuhkan tubuh Jungkook hingga terbaring di sofa.

"Ouh, betapa aku merindukan dirimu… Jungkook…" kata Taehyung sambil mencium pipi Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa menutup mata menikmati sentuhan Taehyung. Saat bibir Taehyung terbuka dan mengelus lembut pipinya menggunakan lidah, Jungkook langsung meloloskan desahan kecil.

Perasaan melayang dan jijik bercampur menjadi satu di pikiran Jungkook saat Taehyung menjilat pipinya dengan seduktif. Lidah Taehyung bergerak terus dan berhenti saat menyentuh bibir Jungkook, membuat Jungkook tanpa sengaja membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan lidah sang dominan bermain di dalam mulutnya.

Berkali-kali Taehyung mengigit bibir bawah dan atas Jungkook, berkali-kali juga Jungkook mendesah kecil. Hingga akhirnya desahan itu berubah menjadi pekikan karena Taehyung mengangkat tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba.

Kaki Jungkook dilingkarkan ke pinggang Taehyung dan tangan Taehyung meremas paha Jungkook gemas. Tangan Jungkook memeluk leher Taehyung dengan erat, sedangkan kedua mulut mereka masih terhubung dengan panas… membuat setetes saliva menetes di sudut bibir Jungkook dan terus turun ke bawah hingga ke leher putih milik Jungkook.

Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya saat Jungkook sudah meremas rambut hitam Taehyung. Bukan karena Jungkook sudah memberi kode bahwa dirinya kekurangan oksigen… bahkan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang kekurangan oksigen. Pada saat itu oksigen bukanlah hal yang penting bagi mereka berdua. Hanya saja Taehyung ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Jungkook yang pikirannya sudah kosong.

"Bukankah lebih bagus jika di kamar saja?" tanya Taehyung yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari Jungkook. Seakan, kalau Jungkook menjawab… maka semua kenikmatan dan rangsangan yang ia rasakan saat ini menghilang.

Taehyung mulai berjalan sambil menggendong tubuh Jungkook, membuat Jungkook seperti seekor koala. Koala yang mendesah tentunya, apalagi saat Taehyung menjilat bekas saliva yang turun hingga ke leher. Membuat Jungkook mendongak dengan mata tertutup dan mulut merekah yang mengularkan desahan penuh kenikmatan… atau dosa mungkin?

Taehyung mengubahnya… leher yang mulus sudah ternodai oleh satu tanda kemerahan. Sebelum akhirnya tubuh Jungkook terhempas ke tempat tidur. Bahkan Jungkook sekarang hanya bisa menggeliat tidak nyaman di tempat tidur karena Taehyung menindihnya tanpa jarak sedikitpun, membuat dada Jungkook terhimpit dan dirinya semakin tidak bisa bernapas sepantasnya.

"Ber—at… akh!" Seakan tidak mendengar perkataan Jungkook, Taehyung masih saja fokus membuat maha karya di leher Jungkook dengan ganas. Membuat Jungkook meneteskan air matanya, rasa sakit karena digigit kuat di sekitar leher dan susahnya bernapas membuat Jungkook seakan ingin mati saat itu juga.

Secara perlahan, tangan Taehyung dengan gesit membuka baju atasan Jungkook. Sangat cepat dan halus gerakannya, hingga Jungkook sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa sekarang dirinya sudah bertelanjang dada.

CREEKK

CREEKK

Mata Jungkook membesar, saat kedua tangannya sudah diborgol dengan sempurna oleh Taehyung. Kedua tangan Jungkook yang sudah diborgol diletakkan di atas kepala Jungkook dan digenggam kuat oleh Taehyung. Membuat kedua tangan Jungkook tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Kau dapat dari mana borgol?!" tanya Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Setelah itu Taehyung meraba pinggang Jungkook dan mengeluarkan satu borgol lagi yang memang ada di dalam saku celana Jungkook.

Membuat Jungkook teringat, bahwa sekarang Taehyung adalah seorang polisi. Sama sepertinya… jadi wajar bukan bahwa Taehyung mempunyai borgol?

Tangan Taehyung mengambil pistol Jungkook yang berada di celananya dan meletakkan pistol tersebut di meja kecil samping tempat tidur. "Bercinta tidak memperlukan pistol bukan?" tanya Taehyung secara terang-terangan yang membuat wajah Jungkook memerah sempurna.

"Tae… aku—hmmph!" Omongan Jungkook langsung terhenti saat Taehyung mulai kembali menciumnya. Secara ganas dan menuntut, bahkan hingga Jungkook berteriak meminta untuk berhenti… tetapi Taehyung seakan tuli untuk mendengar teriakan tertahan Jungkook.

"DIAMLAH!" bentak Taehyung saat Jungkook mulai menggerakkan kepalanya asal untuk melepaskan ciuman ganas mereka. Jungkook sempat tersentak kaget, sebelum akhirnya merengut lucu.

"Yak! Lakukan dengan lembut kenapa?!" kesal Jungkook dengan bibir bengkak dan mata melotot yang mengeluarkan sedikit air mata. Taehyung menyeringai kecil dan menggeleng pelan.

"Kau menyuruhku lembut, tapi kau sangat begitu menggoda… salahkan tubuhmu sendiri dasar bodoh!" balas Taehyung dan kembali mencium Jungkook dengan cepat.

Tangan kanan Taehyung mulai bergerak secara asal, mengelus seluruh permukaan badan Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook merasa melayang seketika. Apalagi saat Taehyung menekan salah satu tonjolan di dadanya dengan sangat kuat, membuat Jungkook mengeluarkan erangan yang terdengar sangat indah di telinga Taehyung.

Taehyung semakin lama semakin ganas, dirinya tidak terkendali untuk tidak menyentuh tubuh Jungkook lebih dalam. Taehyung menginginkan lebih… lebih dari sekedar teriakan dan erangan nikmat dari Jungkook… lebih dari itu.

Taehyung menginginkan Jungkook berteriak kesakitan, menangis hingga matanya membengkak, dan mengatakan Taehyung untuk berhenti menyentuhnya. Tapi seluruh tubuh Jungkook menunjukan reaksi yang berbeda, tubuh Jungkook menginginkan sentuhan yang lebih kasar dan ganas. ITU… yang Taehyung inginkan.

Membuat Taehyung menggigit kuat bibir bawah Jungkook hingga dirinya merasakan rasa besi mengalir di tenggorokannya dan Jungkook yang meringis kesakitan. Ouh, maafkan diri Taehyung yang memang sedikit jahat dari yang lain. Taehyung menyukainya… saat Jungkook 'sakit' karena sentuhannya. HANYA karena sentuhannya…

Jungkook frustasi…

Kedua tangannya yang diborgol dan dikunci oleh tangan kiri Taehyung agar tetap berada di atas kepalanya, membuat dirinya tidak bisa bergerak bebas untuk melampiaskan rasa kenikmatan yang ada. Apalagi saat ini Taehyung masih memainkan mulutnya dan memasukkan lidah panjangnya lebih dalam.

Seakan Taehyung ingin menyentuh faring Jungkook, Taehyung terus saja memasakkan lidahnya agar masuk lebih dalam. Membuat Jungkook merasa mual dan tidak bisa bernapas. Air mata kembali menetes di mata Jungkook. Rasanya begitu tersiksa tapi sangat nikmat? Bahkan Jungkook bingung apa yang ia rasakan saat ini…

Taehyung secara tiba-tiba melepaskan ciuman mereka. Membuat sebuah suara erangan kecil dan jembatan tipis yang terbuat dari saliva transparan. Jungkook langsung terbatuk-batuk dan meraup banyak oksigen setelah Taehyung melepaskan ciuman itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia kembali tidak bisa bernapas.

Saat Taehyung mengigit rahang Jungkook kuat dan menjilatnya. Lidah Taehyung semakin lama semakin menurun. Dengan sangat amat perlahan, membuat Jungkook mengerang frustasi. Ini menyiksa bagi Jungkook, saat Taehyung yang tiba-tiba memperlambat permainannya yang membuat Jungkook merasa kenikmatan secara perlahan dan dengan seenak jidatnya Taehyung tiba-tiba mempercepat permainannya hingga Jungkook tidak bisa bernapas.

Seperti saat ini…

Lidah Taehyung berhenti di _nipple_ kanan Jungkook dan menjilatnya lembut beberapa kali. Sebelum akhirnya mengigitnya kuat. Membuat tubuh Jungkook tersentak karena menerima rasa sakit sekaligus rangsangan dari Taehyung.

Tangan kiri Taehyung yang awalnya mengunci kedua tangan Jungkook bergerak secara perlahan menuju celana Jungkook. Meremas sesuatu dari luar celana, membuat Jungkook menjadi gila dan terus mendesah atau berteriak tanpa henti.

SREETT

Hanya membutuhkan satu gerakan oleh Taehyung, celana Jungkook sudah terbuka hingga turun ke lutut. Begitu juga dengan celana dalamnya, membuat Taehyung sedikit berdiri dan membuka celana Jungkook hingga benar-benar terlepas. Kali ini tubuh Jungkook benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai kain pun menutupinya.

"Ta… hyung—akkh!" Jungkook berteriak kesakitan, saat Taehyung dengan sengaja mengigit kuat miliknya. Hanya mengigit… tapi bisa membuat Jungkook merasakan kenikmatan begitu mendalam dan dibumbuhi oleh rasa sakit.

"Aku suka saat kau memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung, Kookie-ah…" gumam Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook berkali-kali mendesahkan nama Taehyung dengan panggilan 'hyung' saja. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Taehyung, kenapa bisa dia suka dipanggil begitu dengan Jungkook. Tapi Jungkook rasa mungkin mulai sekarang 'hyung' adalah panggilan kesayangannya untuk Taehyung.

Dan satu lagi…

Ini menyebalkan bagi Jungkook…

Oh ayolah, tangannya yang diborgol saat ini benar-benar membatasi geraknya! Atau masalah Taehyung yang belum membuka baju sama sekali dan sudah berani menyentuh kesejatian miliknya.

"Akhh… Ta—hyung! Bajumu!" kata Jungkook dengan susah payah. Membuat Taehyung menyeringai kecil.

"Kau ingin aku membuka bajuku?" tanya Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook mengangguk lemah. Tiba-tiba Taehyung berdiri, dirinya mengeluarkan kunci kecil dari saku celananya dan tersenyum. "Hey Jungkook… gigit kunci ini." Katanya yang membuat Jungkook menurut seperti orang bodoh.

Dia mengigigit kunci itu dan mengkerutkan dahinya bingung. "Nah, ini kunci borgolmu… kau berhasil membuka borgolmu, aku akan membuka seluruh bajuku untukmu." Kata Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook tersenyum kecil.

Apa Taehyung ingin bermain game dengan dirinya huh?! Kalau begini baiklah… akan Jungkook menangkan game ini dengan cara apapun! Dia yakin jika begini maka Taehyung akan membuka bajunya dengan cepat sebelum—

"HMMPPH!" pekik Jungkook tertahan, karena kalau dia memekik sambil membuka mulut… kan tidak lucu kalau kunci borgol itu tertelan.

Sekarang Jungkook bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tiga jari Taehyung dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam _hole_ miliknya tanpa aba-aba. Bergerak maju mundur tanpa henti…

Membuat Jungkook ingin sekali berteriak kesakitan, tapi kunci borgol di mulutnya benar-benar menghalangi. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan membuat air mata menyucur di matanya tanpa henti. Jungkook tidak bisa berpikir jernih sama sekali…

Sebelum akhirnya Jungkook bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya. Hanya sedetik saja, tapi Jungkook bisa mengambil kunci borgol itu dengan cepat dan menggenggam erat kunci tersebut. Mulutnya langsung mengeluarkan teriakan sakit, karena bertepatan dengan dirinya mengambil kunci… Taehyung menambah satu jari lagi untuk ikut bergabung. Bermain dalam _hole_ sempitnya.

"DASAR SIALAN!" teriak Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung menyeringai. Tangan kanan Taehyung yang menganggur mulai menggenggam erat _little_ Jungkook dan memberikan pijatan yang membuat tubuh Jungkook bergetar hebat.

Jungkook bisa stress lama-lama…

Rasa sakit yang membuat dirinya ingin memaki Taehyung dan mengatakan Taehyung adalah keparat kurang ajar. Bagaimana bisa Taehyung tanpa belas kasihan memasukkan empat jari sekaligus tanpa aba-aba?! Hell! Ini yang pertama kali bagi Jungkook dan sekarang Jungkook merasa _hole_ nya seperti dibelah dua.

Atau, tangan Taehyung yang memijat kesejatiannya? Membuat Jungkook menjadi mendesah kenikmatan. Ingin sekali Jungkook berlari menjauh dari Taehyung saat ini, agar seluruh rasa sakitnya menghilang… tapi tubuhnya malah berkhianat…

Kaki Jungkook terbuka lebar, seakan memberi akses untuk jari Taehyung masuk lebih dalam. Dan Jungkook membenci itu… saat tubuhya bereaksi layaknya menginginkan sentuhan Taehyung lebih dari ini.

Tangan Jungkook bergetar hebat, dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba tersentak saat Taehyung berhasil menemukan _sweetspot_ miliknya. Membuat Jungkook langsung mendesah nikmat dan melupakan bahwa dirinya ingin membuka borgol yang masih terpasang rapi di tangannya.

"Kesusahan huh? Apa melepas satu borgol saja sesusah itu?" tanya Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook menggeleng kecil.

Jungkook berusaha membuka mata, walaupun pandangannya sudah mengabur karena air mata. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, dan tentu saja dipenuhi erangan kenikmatan… Jungkook mencoba membuka borgolnya sendiri.

Butuh lebih dari 10 menit baru akhirnya kunci kecil itu bisa masuk ke dalam lubang kunci. Dan Jungkook benar-benar ingin sujud syukur dan mengadakan pesta karena dirinya, AKHIRNYA bisa memasukkan kunci dengan benar.

Dan baru saja Jungkook ingin membuka borgol itu… tiba-tiba tubuhnya kembali merasa tegang. Membuat Jungkook benar-benar ingin marah sama Taehyung.

"HELL HYUNG! SAKIT!" teriak Jungkook tanpa ada desahan yang sebenarnya ingin Taehyung dengar. Pasalnya sekarang kelima jari Taehyung masuk secara sempurna di _hole_ Jungkook. Tapi setelahnya, kelima jari itu menyerang telak _sweetspot_ Jungkook.

"Akh… Tae—hh ber—hnti~~ akhh!"

"Kau mau jariku terus yang bermain sampai dirim—"

Omongan Taehyung langsung terpotong dengan teriakan kenikmatan dari Jungkook. Menandakan dirinya sudah mengeluarkan orgasme pertamanya. Membuat sperma Jungkook membasahi tangan kanan Taehyung yang memang tidak melepaskan genggamannya dari _little_ Jungkook.

Membuat Taehyung menyeringai kecil. "Baru saja mau ku bilang… kau ingin jariku yang terus bermain dalam sini hingga orgasme kedua atau diriku yang masuk dan menghantam _hole_ mu hingga kau pingsan?" tanya Taehyung yang sepertinya memotivasi Jungkook.

Bayangkan saja, Jungkook sebenarnya membutuhkan waktu untuk beristirahat sejenak dari orgasme pertamanya. Bahkan nafas Jungkook masih belum sempurna sama sekali, tampak dari dada Jungkook yang naik turun. Tapi sekarang tangan Jungkook benar-benar cepat membuka borgol tersebut dengan pikiran kalang kabut.

Jungkook yang sekarang seperti sudah termakan nafsu. Bahkan dia sampai berteriak kesenangan saat borgol itu akhirnya terbuka. Ouh yeah… mungkin sekarang Jungkook akan mengakui bahwa dirinya menyukai cara 'kasar' yang di berikan Taehyung.

"Akh…" Jungkook mendesah kecewa saat Taehyung menarik semua jarinya keluar. Tapi sebelum itu desahannya berganti dengan muka melongo karena Taehyung membuka bajunya di depan wajahnya sendiri.

Muka Jungkook yang awalnya memerah semakin memerah karena melihat tubuh polos Taehyung yang berwarna tan. Badan Taehyung sedikit dibasahi oleh keringat, entah karena hawa nafsu yang membuatnya sampai berkeringat atau kamar ini memang panas?

Yang jelas sekarang Taehyung sedang menyeringai lebar melihat tubuh Jungkook yang terlihat begitu seksi, rambutnya yang berantakan dan basah karena keringat, bibir merah dan bengkak serta adanya saliva yang membasahi bibir tersebut, leher yang sudah dipenuhi bercak-bercak merah, mata sendu yang dipenuhi kilat nafsu, hingga sebuah borgol yang masih terpasang di pergelangan tangan kiri Jungkook. Menambah kesan seksi yang membuat Taehyung semakin gila dibuatnya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Taehyung langsung menimpa tubuh Jungkook dan mencium mulut Jungkook dengan ganas. Tangan Jungkook langsung meremas rambut Taehyung, untuk melampiaskan semua kenikmatan yang ada. Sedangkan kedua tangan Taehyung berusaha membuka celananya sendiri untuk membebaskan miliknya yang sudah tegang.

Saat celananya sudah terlepas, Taehyung melepaskan ciuman mereka. Membuat saliva bertumpahan dari mulut Jungkook. Taehyung menyeringai melihat mata Jungkook yang sebenarnya sudah sedikit membengkak karena mengeluarkan air mata secara terus-menerus.

"Hei… Kookie-ah…" bisik Taehyung seduktif membuat Jungkook membuka matanya pelan. Taehyung langsung memegang pinggang Jungkook dan dalam sekali hentak Jungkook berteriak kesakitan.

Taehyung berhasil masuk ke dalam tubuh Jungkook secara sempurna. Membuat Jungkook merasakan sakit yang lebih daripada waktu Taehyung memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam _hole_ miliknya. Jungkook semakin berteriak kesakitan saat Taehyung sama sekali tidak memberikan waktu untuk dirinya membiasakan milik Taehyung berada di dalam lubang hangatnya itu.

Taehyung juga tidak peduli kalau Jungkook sekarang berteriak kesakitan saat Taehyung tanpa henti melakukan gerakan keluar masuk dengan ganas dan mencium bibir Jungkook. Membuat teriakan Jungkook jadi tertahan dan pada akhirnya Jungkook malah menangis dalam diam.

Rasa sakit yang Jungkook rasakan membuat Jungkook gila! Tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya sangat suka diperlakukan kasar dengan Taehyung. Ah salah, Jungkook menikmati perilaku kasar Taehyung…

Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya dan memegang pinggang Jungkook. Dia melepaskan penyatuan mereka dan memutar tubuh Jungkook hingga menungging. Dan tanpa basa-basi Taehyung kembali memasuki Jungkook sambil mengigit punggung Jungkook.

Dalam sekali hentak, Taehyung menyentuh titik terdalam Jungkook dan membiarkan dalam waktu yang lama. Membuat Jungkook terus-menerus mendesah karena hal itu, selama Taehyung tidak bergerak sama sekali… tangan kanan Taehyung mulai bergerak menyentuh _nipple_ Jungkook dan memainkannya sepuas hati.

Mulutnya sibuk menciptakan tanda kemerahan di setiap punggung Jungkook yang sudah basah karena keringat. Sedangkan tangan kirinya sudah menuju ke bagian selatan Jungkook untuk memanjakan _little_ Jungkook.

"Akh! Hyu—ng! Tae… Tae—hyung…"

Jungkook benar-benar termakan oleh nafsu. Kesejatian Taehyung yang diam di dalam lubangnya dan menyentuh _sweetspot_ miliknya membuat Jungkook mendesah tanpa henti, ditambah kedua tangan Taehyung yang memberikan _service_ di kedua titik dan mulut Taehyung yang menjilati punggungnya secara seduktif.

Jungkook merasa bahwa dirinya sudah berada di surga sekarang…

Kenikmatan yang terus diberikan oleh Taehyung, membuat dirinya gila. Bahkan sekarang tenggorokannya sudah sakit karena terus-menerus mendesah.

"Tae… berger—ak… ger—" Jungkook sebenarnya hanya ingin menuruh Taehyung untuk bergerak… tapi kalau sudah dalam situasi seperti ini, rasanya mengucapkan satu kata saja susah.

"Tidak mau, aku suka mendengarkanmu mendesah. Atau—"

"AKHH!" Jungkook berteriak kesakitan saat Taehyung mengigit punggungnya terlalu kuat.

"Atau berteriak kesakitan." Kata Taehyung sambil tertawa kecil.

Taehyung gila…

Jungkook lebih gila karena suka dengan perilaku gila Taehyung…

Hanya butuh waktu 5 menit sampai akhirnya Jungkook mencapai orgasme keduanya. Setelah itu Taehyung langsung mengubah posisi sekali lagi, kali ini Taehyung duduk di tempat tidur dan Jungkook berada di pangkuannya, membuat Jungkook harus menunduk untuk melihat wajah Taehyung. Taehyung mengubah posisi tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka sama sekali. Oh bayangkan kenikmatan yang didapati Jungkook dan Taehyung saat proses pindah posisi itu…

"Apa kau sudah kelelahan Kookie?" tanya Taehyung sambil mencium pelan bibir Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook?

Dirinya bahkan sudah berada diantara sadar dan tidak…

"Jangan tidur dulu… aku belum keluar sama sekali. Kau tau?" tanya Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook membuka matanya lebar. Melihat wajah Taehyung yang sekarang menyeringai kecil dan dalam hitungan ketiga tubuh Jungkook tersentak berkali-kali.

Taehyung menaik turunkan pinggang Jungkook dengan cepat dan ganas. Membuat Jungkook mendesah kuat saat Taehyung sekali lagi berhasil menyentuh _sweetspot_ nya. Entah karena apa, Jungkook akhirnya mendapatkan orgasme nya sekali lagi.

Yang membuat tubuh Jungkook benar-benar lemas…

Sangat kelelahan…

Tapi Taehyung tidak peduli dengan hal itu, tangannya terus saja menaik turunkan pinggang Jungkook dan menghantan _sweetspot_ Jungkook berkali-kali. Membuat Jungkook benar-benar gila karena Taehyung tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk beristirahat sedikitpun.

"Hyunghh—ber… hentihhh… akhh! Ak—u… lelah…" pinta Jungkook yang tidak di dengarkan Taehyung sama sekali. Akhirnya Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan Taehyung bermain dengan tubuhnya.

Butuh lebih dari 10 menit mereka terus seperti itu hingga akhirnya Jungkook mendapat orgasmenya sekali lagi dan beberapa menit kemudian di susul Taehyung.

Membuat Taehyung mendesahkan nama Jungkook dan dadanya naik turun. Perlahan tapi pasti, Taehyung membaringkan tubuh Jungkook tanpa sedikitpun mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang Jungkook.

Akhinya Jungkook merasakan lubangnya begitu penuh. Sperma Taehyung yang memenuhi _hole_ Jungkook ditambah kesejatian Taehyung yang tidak dikeluarkan sama sekali.

"Keluarkan milikmu Taehyung…" kata Jungkook dengan dada naik turun. Taehyung yang memeluknya dari belakang hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak mau, aku suka jika berada di dalam lubangmu seperti ini…" kata Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook mendengus kesal.

Tubuhnya benar-benar kelelahan saat ini, baru saja dia ingin menutup matanya Taehyung mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hey… Jungkook…"

"Hmmm?"

"Aku merindukanmu…"

Jungkook langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan Taehyung, matanya terbuka lebar dan sedetik kemudian dirinya tersenyum kecil. Menampakkan sederet gigi kelinci yang sangat lucu.

"Aku juga…" balas Jungkook pelan dan ingin menutup matanya kembali.

"Kurasa kali ini… aku sudah berhasil membuat rumah dari batu bata." Gumam Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook malah tertawa kecil.

"Kau sudah berhasil Taehyung… sangat berhasil… sudahlah aku mau tidur, aku kelelahan." Baru saja Jungkook ingin menutup matanya, Taehyung bergerak kecil. Membuat _little_ Taehyung bergerak di dalam _hole_ Jungkook. Sontak Jungkook mengeluarkan desahan lirih…

"Sabar dulu… siapa bilang kau boleh tidur?" Tanya Taehyung sambil berbisik seduktif di telinga Jungkook. Membuat muka Jungkook kembali memerah…

Oh sadarkah Jungkook?

Bahwa game yang kali ini ia mainkan…

Tidak akan pernah berakhir…

Hingga Taehyung mengatakan…

" _Kita lanjut keesokan harinya… ne? Kookie-ah…"_

.

.

.

 **SPECIAL CHAP**

' **Sad Story Of Life' by Park In Jung**

 **END**

 **Hubungan Vkook berlanjut ke ff 'A MASK'**

 **(Pembahasan ada di chap selanjutnya, mohon dibaca jika masih ada pertanyaan di benak kalian tentang ff ini)**

 **BHDsign**


	13. Chapter 13

**PEMBAHASAN MENGENAI FF SAD STORY OF LIFE**

 **Yang nanya, kenapa ini jadi humor lah…**

 **Sociopath apaan lah…**

 **Silahkan dibaca yah ^^**

EBUSET GUE BUAT APA ITUU?!

HANJIR JELEK BANGET SUMPAH! Maafkan adegan nc nya seperti guys… baru pertama kali buat begituan dan rasanya bener… bener… maafkan aku…

SEP, KALIAN SEMUA YANG BERTANYA-TANYA APA ITU SOCIOPATH… MANA SUARANYA?!

 _ **Thor, masih kagak 'ngeh' nih sama sociopath… jelasin dong!**_

Jadi, Sociopath itu adalah penyakit kejiwaan. Yang terbentuk gara-gara faktor lingkungan yang ngebuat seseorang berpkir seperti psychopath.

Perbedannya? Nih aku jelaskan…

 **Sociopath :**

Penyakit kejiwaan yang terbentuk karena faktor tekanan lingkungan, yang ngebuat perubahan pada otak dan system sarafnya. Jadinya, si penderita akan melalukan respon psikologis yang persis seperti psychopath.

Penderita tidak bisa meresakan empati maupun simpati pada orang asing. Tapi masih bisa merasakan simpati maupun empati (keterikatan emosi) dengan orang terdekat. Dan sulit untuk berpura-pura merasakan simpati atau empati.

Memiliki sifat yang anti social~~

Dan bersifat spontan tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya. Contohnya seperti Tae yang spontan ngebunuh ortu nya tanpa rencana sedikitpun.

Sociopath tidak pernah menganggap dirinya salah. Contohnya seperti Tae yang sama sekali tidak merasakan salah karena telah ngebunuh ortunya. Kalau diumpamain sih.. sociopath tuh tau 2+2 itu 4… tapi benci banget ngakuinnya.

 **Psychopath :**

Nah, kalau psikopat beda lagi nih… psikopat itu terbentuk karena memang udah salah dari sononya. Jadi sudah terjadi kelainan dalam perkembangan otak dan system saraf saat masih di kandungan.

Psikopat sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan simpati maupun empati, mau orang asing atau orang terdekatnya. BUT, psikopat bisa berpura-pura seakan dia merasakan simpati dan empati. OMO!

Bersifat manipulative (penipu handal deh pokoknya)

Dan, kehebatan psikopat itu dia bertindak dengan sangat amat teratur nih guys. Seperti orang di balik layar yang mengatur semuanya sambil terseyum. Wkwkwkwkwk.

Psikopat jika melakukan kejahatan, dia akan tau konsekuensinya nich… but, dia tidak memperdulikan konsekuensinya sama sekali. Ckckckkc, tak patut untuk ditiru.

Kalau diumpamakan, psikopat akan dengan bangga bilang 2+2 itu sama dengan 5. Kenapa? Kagak tau ane… tanya aja gih sama psikopat langsung. Wkwkwk

Udah tau kan bedanya? Sekarang kita lanjut ke pertanyaan yang mungkin akan kalian tanyakan…

 _ **Thor! Napa nih epep jadi HUMOR?!**_

Jeng jeng jeng…

Setelah kupikir-pikir, kenapa nih epep jadi humor…

Alasanya Cuma satu…

YAITU JUNGKOOK!

Jungkook sendiri mempunyai sifat yang bikin semua alur jadi ngakak! Sifatnya yang blak-blak an dan gak mau ambil pusing sama sekali membuat cerita menjadi lucu.

Btw, kalau sifat jungkook serius dan mudah patah hati… dalam cerita ini pasti gak akan jadi tuh vkook. Karena Jungkook pasti stress berat. Wkwkwkwk…

Kehebatan Jungkook dalam cerita ini hanya satu hal doang.

JUNGKOOK MENGANGGAP HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN TAEHYUNG ADALAH **GAME**.

Itu…

Game yang mesti pandai-pandai saat bermainnya. Sejenis game taktik yang nguras otak.

Karena sifat Jungkook yang 'selo' nya minta ampun dan dirinya yang selalu anggap ini adalah game…

Itu lah yang ngebuat Jungkook kagak depresi saat berhubungan dengan Taehyung.

Wkwkwkwk

 _ **Thor, sociopath bisa sembuh kagak?**_

Kagak bisa dah setau aku… mungkin nanti kalau aku udah jadi psikolog (aamiin) aku akan meniliti soal itu.

Tapi kurasa kalau sudah sampai saraf otak yang mengalami kelainan… mungkin agak susah di sembuhkan? Iya tidak…

Hmm… apa lagi yah..

 _ **Thor! Ini nyambung sama A Mask?!**_

IYA NYAMBUNG!

Itu di last chap kan si 'Jimin'-nya A Mask muncul… rambut merah terang benderang. Wkwkwkwkkw.

Sedikit penjelasan, di ff a mask cuma vkook doang yang sama. Selebihnya, Yoonmin nya A Mask adalah orang yang berbeda dari ff Sad Story Of Life ini. Begitu juga dengan Jhope, Namjoon, Jin nya A Mask juga berbeda dengan Jhope, Namjoon, Jin nya Sad Story Of Life. Yang sama dari kedua ff tersebutnya hanyalah vkook seorang. (and Inspektur Daehyun)

 _ **Thor, keknya ketemu cowok kek Taehyung keren.**_

Aku ogah sumpah…

Kagak mau sumpah…

Mengerikan sumpah…

Tae itu mengerikan loh…

Seriusan…

 _ **Thor, kagak ada sequel?**_

OK FINE… jika kalian ada yang nanya ini namanya minta kelahi kayaknya…

SEQUELNYA itu noh! Epep A MASK

 _ **Thor… kagak mau nanya deh**_

Ok kalau begitu…

 **PESAN DAN KESAN :**

Sep, apakah pesan dan kesan kali ini?

Tentu saja seperti biasa aku mau sujud syukur bentar karena ff ini akhirnya siap juga… wkwkwkwkwk

Dan aku benar-benar berterima kasih sama kalian semua… mulai dari yang silent reader sampai reader yang memberikan reviewnya dengan sangat amat setia di kotak review.

Sungguh itu menyentuh hatiku… apalgi readers yang udah ngikutin cerita ini dari awal mulai. LOVE LOVE deh buat kalian semua!

Banyak hal sebenarnya yang aku alami saat nulis ini epep.

Mulai dari nge stuck hingga pas di tengah cerita aku ketahuan ortu kalau masih nulis cerita. Dan itu butuh pengorbanan banget ngetiknya.

DI BAWAH KOLONG TEMPAT TIDUR XD

Lucu kan?! Ngetik di bawah kolong tempat tidur demi ngelanjutin beberapa ff aku . wkwkwkwk… bodoh banget sumpah. (Tapi biasanya aku juga ngetik di situ sih… biar gak ketahuan dan nyaman aja ngetik di tempat sempit…)

Jangan pernah berhenti berkarya yah guys! Selalu semangat untuk menggapai cita-cita walau banyak hal yang menghalang! SEMANGAT SEMUANYA!

Mungkin kalian semua pada ngelewatin bagian pembahasan ini…

Karena pada dasarnya orang Indonesia suka males baca panjang2 begini…

But, aku benar-benar berterima kasih sama kalian semua yang udah membaca cerita ini. I Love You guys…

*Bungkuk 90 derajat*

 **PROMOSI :**

Ekhm

Ekhm…

Bagian promosi nich. Mari dibaca sequel nih epep di A Mask…

Atau mau baca kisah menegangkan?! Silahkan baca An Invitation! Mengisahkan 7 anak remaja yang terjebak dalam survival game yang ngebuat hidup mereka diujung tanduk!

Atau A Doll? Mengisahkan anggota boyband BTS yang dikejar-kejar oleh psychopath gila semenjak kematian aneh Kim Taehyung!

BUT…

Aku akan kembali dengan ff yang bertemakan FRIENDSHIP! Yeayy! Silahkan ditunggu man teman :*

 **Over all…**

 **I love you guys…**

 **Love and peace :3**


End file.
